Road To Sedition
by RougeBaron
Summary: A sequel to My Father's Friend by Ulquiorra9000.  Four parties crashed the world of Callone VI, and this time, it was more than just a struggle for domination.  Who would prevail and who would burn?  Find out inside, and don't forget to RnR.
1. Prologue

**ROAD TO SEDITION**

**A BattleTech Story by RougeBaron**

**Note: **This story serves three purposes:  
>1. The sequel to <em><strong>My Father's Friend<strong>_ by fellow author **Ulquiorra9000,  
><strong>2. The spinoff of _**I,Ke4ensky**_ which features some of its supporting characters, and  
>3. The setting stage for the anticipated <em><strong>I,Keren5ky<strong>_, coming to fanfiction 2013 (if ever)

At this point, _**My Father's Friend**_ is drawing to a close. The liberty party has won the war and restored order on the planet Callone VI in the Outworld Alliance. The boy got the girl (or rather: the girl got the boy). All seemed nice and good. But they had one loose end: Rebecca Ghalan, the heir of the Ghalan crime clan whose marriage was ruined because of the liberty movement. Her leave for unknown space was not a throwaway. She would be back… with a vengeance.

Throw in a young brash Davion warrior, an ex Clan warrior, and two mercenaries with sniping expertise, and the world of Callone VI will never be the same.

Since _**My Father's Friend**_ is in the work, I just put in the prologue as a preview of what is coming. When _**My Father's Friend**_ wraps up, I'll pick up the pace.

_**BattleTech / MechWarrior**_ and all its components are copyright of _FASA, Wizkids, Topps, Smith and Tinker, Infocom, ActiVision, MicroProse,_ and _Micro$oft Entertainment_.  
><em><strong>My Father's Friend<strong>_ and all its components are copyright of **Ulquiorra9000**.  
>All rights reserved.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_**Hansen's Roughriders Headquarters,  
><strong>__**Dragon's Gate, Bromhead,  
><strong>__**Capellan March, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**November 15, 3077**_

Rebecca Ghalan hated Bromhead. The planet was dry and dreary, and the air was filled with dust, suffocating her as she breathed. Her skin felt like bubbling under the assault of the sunrays, and that was under the shade of the tinted windows. Outside, it would've been miserable. As a girl that hearkened back from a planet that rained most of the time, she hated being in a dusty world, an exact opposite of her home for more than two decades.

And she hated it when she had to sit doing nothing, waiting for the other person to show up.

The two guards at the door were the only entertainment she could find in the otherwise nicely-decorated room. They were taut and fit and their tan skin peeked from behind their uniform, something that Rebecca would expect from a battle-hardened unit like the Hansen's Roughriders. Her mind wandered, wondering how the guards would look like without the damn uniform. Tan, muscular, sweaty abs, glimmering under the hot sun.

The door burst opened, and a middle aged man came to her presence. He was sweaty and grubby, but the fact that the two guards quickly snapped a salute in perfect stance told Rebecca that this was the man she had been waiting for. The man that made her wait for a long time. She, Rebecca Ghalan, the royal heir of the once rich and prosperous family in the world of Callone VI. Her fury spiked up, and she got up to spit on his impudence, but she reined herself. He might be the only one that could help her get what she wanted.

"Colonel Wolfgang Hansen, at your service," the man smiled and gave her a courtesy nod. "Enjoy Bromhead so far?"

"I don't mix business with pleasure," Rebecca tried to answer calmly, but she couldn't hide the venom in her voice. "The only reason I'm here is to do business with the Hansen's Roughriders."

"Right to the point, aren't you, Mylady?" Wolfgang grinned, swinging around his table and throwing himself in the large chair with a big whoosh. "So then, what can the Hansen's Roughriders do for you?"

"For years the Ghalan family has been the prominent ruler in Callone VI," Rebecca started her narration. "Formally Callone VI is a duchy, with a royal family taking care of the administrative stuffs. But in reality, we rule the world. In the streets, Callone VI is controlled by eight ruling houses, and the Ghalans were the leader of the pack. It had always been like that for years.

"That changed when some bratty bitch decided to take control of everything. She brought a merc army with her and joined a rebellion against the ruling families. My family was decimated, killed, and robbed from its righteous royalty in front of my eyes. My family's assets were taken by the brat and her liberty party. I was expelled from my home."

"Then I guess you want your throne back," Wolfgang jabbed. "The Hansen's Roughriders have a strong resume of power play. We helped some royals reclaimed their right in the past. You came to the right place, Mylady. We can help you with the right price."

"Of course, everything is about money to you," Rebecca sneered bitterly. "I have a proposition for you. The Ghalan family was producing high-quality battlemechs when the merc unit attacked. I have the complete blueprint of the mechs for your review. You can see that they are built with hard long battles in mind. My family also built the mechwarriors that go along with the mechs. We utilized similar technology used in the Manei Domini. They are extremely tough cyborgs with resilience you only see in the Word of Blake death squad."

"Hmm… high quality battlemechs with cybernetic pilots as their brain," Wolfgang puffed a long sigh. "Then where will the Hansen's Roughriders come into play? For all I concern, you can do it yourself."

"What I don't have is battlefield expertise. My captains were killed during the coup, and what I bring with me are just scientists and technicians that keep the mechs running. I want you to take my army back to Callone VI and use them to destroy the liberty party. When they are all dead, when I have my throne back, the mechs and their pilots are yours. The Hansen's Roughriders can be the first mercenary unit ever to wield a Manei-Domini-esque army in the Inner Sphere."

A greedy smile sprung on Wolgang's lips. "Surely that is a very tempting proposition, Mylady, but I need to know what my opposition looks like on Callone VI."

"This is Jenna Alcatar, the charismatic figure of the liberty movement," Rebecca flipped a holovideo open, showing a brown-haired girl in her early twenties. "She is the daughter of the deceased duke. Her amy consists of ragtag local mechwarriors, a mercenary unit called Carter's Wolverines, and a FedSun unit called Royal Lion Lancers. At this point, they may have succeeded in seizing control of Callone VI."

"Carter's Wolverine and Royal Lion Lancers," Wolfgang took a mental note of the opposition. "Never heard of them."

"Good! Because I don't want anybody to hear of them after you smash them to bits," Rebecca's eyes flared with vengeance. "I'll leave you a generous tip if you can capture Jenna Alcatar alive. But if you can't, that's fine. Just bring me a proof that she's dead."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Capitol Building, Bunkieki,  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Commonwealth,  
><strong>__**April 19, 3078**_

The tremors from explosions from downtown Bunkieki drummed on the wall of the capitol, making agent Meiko more nervous with each passing minute. The morning sky had turned red from the fire that ravaged half of the city. Smoke billowed from buildings as the Royal Lion Lancers threw everything they had to stop the Hansen's Roughriders from reaching the capitol. But by the sound of the explosions that turned louder and louder, Meiko knew the Lancers were fighting a losing battle.

And so was everybody else in Bunkieki.

Dodging falling debris from the ceiling, Meiko ran deeper into the capitol, bumping against the stream of capitol employees that tried to escape the building. One explosion burst like a thunder, squeezing cries and prayers from the employees. As she passed the main rotunda, the crowd thinned out, and Meiko took the spiraling stares toward the office of Governor Butler.

As a secret service agent, Meiko was sworn to protect the ruler of Callone VI at all cost. Just two months ago the citizens of Callone VI elected Colonel Butler, the leader of the Liberty Party, as the regent of Federated Suns for the planet. He was an honest and respectable individual, and Meiko was glad to serve him. Sadly the elected governor spent only a couple months in the office before the Hansen's Roughriders arrived and turned Callone VI upside down.

It was not hard for Meiko to figure out who was behind this mess. The Liberty Party and Royal Lion Lancers defeated the Freedom Thunderbolt and their mafia supporters in a year-long conflict. Although beaten, the Freedom Thunderbolt or the mafia families were not completely destroyed. Some remnants of the old families should be behind the Hansen's Roughriders raid on Callone VI. What she could not understand was where the money came from. The Liberty Party virtually cut the mafia families from all fundings and ransacked their properties. There was no chance any mafia member could sum up that amount of money to hire an elite regiment like the Hansen's Roughriders. Something was terribly wrong; the Liberty Party must have missed one lose end, and now everybody must pay dearly.

"Kaito, how much time do I have?" she called her colleague as she rushed toward the governor's door.

"You don't have more time, Meiko!" the man called Kaito burst on her comset. "The whole city's burning. The Davions are no match against the mercenaries. Their mechs are falling like leaves. The Hansen's Roughriders are going to trample the capitol within minutes. Just get out of there!"

"As soon as I get Governor Butler," Meiko replied. Her heart felt like beating in her ears. He rapped the governor's door, but it creaked open. Governor Butler was sitting in front of the HPG screen, undaunted by the cacophony and the explosions that rattled the entire capitol building.

"Mr. Governor," Meiko said, "Sir, we have to evacuate."

"No, Agent Meiko, you have to evacuate," the governor replied calmly. "My job is not done."

"Sir, the Royal Lion Lancers cannot hold their positions. Soon their defense will buckle and the mercenary bastards will destroy the capitol. You have to evacuate now, Sir. I will not let you die or get captured by these monsters."

A very loud explosion staggered the building. The wall cracked and half of the ceiling came down. Meiko grabbed Butler's arm, forcing him to move out of his chair. But the governor calmly caressed her hand and led her to the window. The image of scorching Bunkieki greeted them, and from the corner of her eyes Meiko caught the desperation in Butler's eyes. It destroyed him to have to witness the city he loved so much crumbled in the hands of a mercenary group.

"Those are very powerful enemies, Agent Meiko, like nothing you've ever seen," the governor put his arm around her shoulder. "Hours after they landed on Callone VI, they disabled our communication network. The capitol is the only working HPG terminal left on the planet, and the Roughriders are going for it. If the HPG terminal is destroyed before we could send messages to our allies, nobody will know what happens here. Nobody will come to help us, and the people will have no hope." Butler paused a moment to clear his throat. "I must stay. I must let the Inner Sphere know what is going on here. It is my duty to the people of Callone VI."

"If you're dead or captured, we'll lose a leader," Meiko argued impatiently. "You led the Liberty Party to prominence during the civil war. People respect that. It's the reason they want you to lead them. If you're gone, people will lose hope."

"The Freedom Thunderbolt was just a bunch of bullies in battlemechs, yet the Liberty Party needed the Carter's Wolverines and the Royal Lion Lancers to subdue them. What makes you think we can pull off the same stunt against the Hansen's Roughriders? Just watch the Lancers getting slapped from all directions. We need our allies, Agent Meiko. I'm going to get it for us."

"Then let me stay," Meiko said, determination bled from her eyes. "You evacuate. Agent Kaito is waiting for us with your daughters at…"

"Listen to me Lass," Butler turned around and held her by the shoulder. "Take my girls to safety and guard them with your life. Serve them like you serve me. That's my last order for you."

Meiko realized that there was nothing more to be said. The governor was determined to stay in the building and go down with it. She wouldn't want to rob him from his responsibility to his people. She would do the same thing if she were him. "It's been a privilege to serve you, Mr. Governor," Meiko said and snapped a salute. "Good luck and God speed."

As soon as she exited the governor's office, she called her comrade. "Kaito?"

"For God sake, Meiko, what took you so long?" Kaito's voice crackled on her comset. "Roughrider's mechs are crawling all over Bunkieki. Escape point Alpha has been overwhelmed. We need an alternate route."

"The girls, Kaito, the Butler girls," Meiko ran through debris. "Are they safe?"

"Safe and sound, but very nervous about their father."

"Alright, rendezvous at Escape point Beta. I'll brief them about their father."

"Copy that," Kaito replied shortly. "Be careful. I don't want to lose you too."

Meiko cut off the comlink and dashed toward the parking lot. There were a couple hover cars left, and Meiko jumped into one just as a _Catapult_ emerged, bearing a skull with Viking-like horns on its fuselage. Its boxy missile launchers burst in white smoke as incendiary warheads raced toward the capitol building. Fireballs roared at every impact, and the building quickly caught fire.

Meiko's eyes were heavy with tears as she sped floored the pedal, bringing her hover car away from the capitol.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**8**__**th**__** Syrtis Fusiliers Headquarters,  
><strong>__**Saso, New Syrtis,  
><strong>__**Capellan March, Federated Sun,  
><strong>__**June 6, 3078**_

"Ten-Hut! Officer on deck!"

It was early Sunday morning, and officers rarely dropped by soldier's barrack during the wee hour of Sunday. Usually they still lingered in their warm beds with whomever they spent the night before. A few of them still practiced Christianity and went to church, although religion was more like a hobby than a necessity like it used to be. The fact that an officer broke the tradition prompted everybody with a realization that something big was going on.

Subaltern Rocher stretched painfully on his bunk, hurt by the sudden ruckus. The images of hearts and spades and kings and aces still danced in his mind. He stayed late, very late, playing poker with his mates, and although he didn't benefit much from it aside from some extra c-bills, he stopped playing only when his body virtually shut down. It was his only weapon to fight boredom from the lack of action for the last 18 months.

With his eyes half closed, Rocher took his place next to his bunk, among other mechwarriors who dressed only in white undersized t-shirt and drab boxers. Some of them were Rocher's seniors during his short enrollment at The Warrior's Hall, New Syrtis elite military academy. Being the only freshman that was recruited out of The Warrior's Hall, Rocher was the youngest of the company, and the seniors still couldn't take it. The sentiment went on way past college, and only when Rocher earned his subalterncy that the seniors dropped their grudges.

The mechwarrior's lineup was still a mess when an officer entered the barrack. He inspected his troops, shot a derogatory stare at some of the mechwarriors for wearing sleepwear, but acted nothing on it. He just walked through the gauntlet of dreary-eyed soldiers to the end of the corridor, then turned around and delivered the news.

"We have a new order," he started. "There has been a civil war going on at Callone VI for about 2 years. AFFS sees it important to make sure that the planet doesn't go to the DCMS or Outworld Alliance when the war ends, so they sent the Royal Lion Lancers to assist the freedom fighters. The planet has since pledge allegiance to the Federated Suns.

"However, MI5 underestimated elements from the old regime that wants Callone VI to be autonomous. Two months ago a group of mercenary dropped off on Callone VI and decimated the Royal Lion Lancers. Rabid Fox reported that the mercenary wore a cammo similar to the Hansen's Roughriders, although clear confirmation was not available at this point. The AFFS wants the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers to reinforce the Royal Lion Lancers. Assist the pro-Davion partisans in Callone VI and avenge the loss of the Royal Lion Lancers."

"Callone VI? Where the hell is it?" somebody behind Rocher whispered.

"Shh! Shut up!" Rocher snapped. "You wanna be in trouble?"

"You have 24 hours to pack up your gear," the officer concluded his briefing. "I expect to see everybody back in the HQ by 1800 hours this evening. You and your mechs should be in the dropships by 1000 hours tomorrow morning. Carry on, mechwarriors. Good luck and God speed."

For Rocher and most of the mechwarriors, the decision was a bad idea. The 8th Syrtis Fusiliers garnered a reputation of an anti-Capellan light combat team, and as such they trained specifically to counter Capellan's maneuvers in the battlefield. Going to a place halfway round the Inner Sphere, fighting an unknown force, was the last on everybody's list. As soon as the officer exited the barrack, murmurs of disappointment broke.

"What's the deal, man? Is Davion running out of cannon fodders?" somebody hurled his frustration.

"We're not built for this," another tuned in. "We are Liao headhunters. We eat Liao's flesh, we drink Liao's blood, and we screw Liao's women. Where is this Callone VI anyway?"

"The officer mentioned about Outworld Alliance," Rocher explained, pulling out a holographic interstellar map on the table. "It's probably at the border of the Alliance and the FedSun. HPG database shows that the planet rains a lot."

"So how far is that? Twenty parsecs from New Syrtis?" another one blurted. "I don't understand why this is important for the top brass. What is the significance of the planet to the AFFS so we have to leave our post and deal with them?"

"I don't know, but consider this," yet another mechwarrior joined in. "AFFS sent a regiment to garrison the planet, only to be kicked in the ass by an elite mercenary unit. And now we're sent to hit them back. If Callone VI is not important, nobody's acting this jittery."

"C-bills," somebody in the corner croaked. "It's always about C-bills."

"Look, I don't know what Callone VI is worth for AFFS," Rocher tried to defuse the situation. "And mostly I don't care. I only know one thing: I am a soldier. When and where AFFS needs me, I'll be there. I think you should do the same."

Some of the mechwarriors grumbled and left, others continued the discussion. But they knew Rocher's words held the truth. They were soldiers. They didn't really have a freedom where they would go or what to do. They had to go wherever AFFS wanted them to go, whether straight to Capellan's heart or to a faraway world like Callone VI where nobody would go.

Rocher saw that morale was low even before the campaign started. As a junior officer he felt the responsibility of the well-being of his subordinates, so he tried to lighten the mood. "Alright, everybody do what you need to do. Gather up at The Fighter Group at 1900 hours. First round of Sour Cobra is on me."

And just as he expected, the cloud of bad mood was lifted up, replaced by smiles and chuckles and light cheers. He knew he could always depend on the Fusilier's signature drink to bring joy to his unit.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Tuani IV,  
><strong>__**Former Free Worlds League,  
><strong>__**June 8, 3078**_

Shuran Thomela was always a workhorse. He spent the better part of his young life as a worker in the world of Irainia. During the Clan pseudo-invasion in 3067, Shuran could proudly claim that he was among the top performers for the Clans, taking fronts after fronts after fronts of the SLDF garrisons, until he was beaten by SLDF Spec-Op unit called the Prodigies. And even after the Lorin family brought him to world of Tuani IV, he continued his work ethic, working tirelessly to train aspiring cadets to become true mechwarriors. His dedication to his work quickly became a benchmark for other instructors.

So when two strangers met him at his lunch break, Shuran felt a little uneasy. Most of his day was burnt in simulators or class rooms discussing maneuvers and strategies, and the rest of the night was for his wife Nisha. The only faces he saw regularly were his students, his colleagues, Lorin executives, and his wife. These two were clearly out of the world, evident from their outfit and appearance that fell out of place.

But most of all, it was Shuran's warrior hunch that gave him the most vibe. Somehow he felt imminent danger in the presence of the two gentlemen. He didn't know what it was. There was something behind their demure Asian feature that made his stomach churned. However, he didn't want to accuse Lorin security guards for being ignorant not to check on these guys. He just had to be extremely vigilant.

"Mister Thomela," one of the strangers greeted him enthusiastically. "You are surely hard to find."

"If you are looking for enrollment or employment in the academy, you can speak to Mark Lorin," Shuran tried to discourage them. "My privilege is only limited to pass or fail you in the class. I don't think you are in my class. I don't even think I have seen you before."

"We're not looking for enrollment, Mr. Thomela," the other stranger snapped. "We're here for you. We just need 10 minutes of your time, and believe me, you'll be glad to have talked to us."

"Alright, what is this about?" Shuran cocked his brows. Admittedly he was intrigued but nervous at the same time.

"Let's start with proper introduction, shall we?" the first stranger said. "My name is Tzou and this is my business associate, Youw. Our clients, who are very rich and very generous, have their eyes set on something in a faraway land, and only a few can get it. They are willing to pay a huge amount of money for somebody who has the skill, the tenacity, and the heart to get it."

"Rumor has it said that a local family on the planet Callone VI is building a new kind of battlemech," Youw added. "These new battlemechs utilize similar technology to Manei Domini's celestial mechs: lightweight but strong, quick but powerful. Our clients see a multi-billion c-bills business opportunity if they can get a hold of the battlemech, or the blueprint thereof. However, this revolutionary technology is guarded by a lot of lunatics who are willing to die for its secrecy."

"We want you to go to Callone VI and steal the battlemech or its blueprint," Tzou continued. "We reviewed hundreds of thousands of candidates, and we selected you based on your performance, your skill, and your determination. The Lorins speak very highly of you, despite your bleak past as an agent of destruction for the Clans."

"Does Mark Lorin know about this?" Shuran muttered.

"If we go to Mark Lorin, he will not give you to us. He will assign one of his children to do this job. We don't want a Lorin. We want you, Mr. Thomela. Our clients do not care about the fact that you fought for the wrong side during the Clan war. They just want the best in this business, and they believe you are the right person to do the job."

"Who are these clients of yours?" Shuran snarled. "If they want to do business with me, then they should have given me some respect and talk to me directly."

"They expected you to react this way," Youw grinned and put a briefcase on his lap. "Our clients wish to remain anonymous in this business, and to show you their gravity in this contract, they are willing to pay you forward." He popped the briefcase open and showed Shuran a stack of money inside. "This 5 million C-bills is for you to take if you agree to do this mission. You'll get 5 million more when you come back with their request."

Money had never been Shuran's interest in life, so it was a very easy decision for him. "I am not interested."

"How much do you make a year, Mr. Thomela?" Tzou tried to persuade him. "How low do the Lorins regard your loyalty to them? I don't think you'll make even six figures. The Lorins are cheap; our clients are very generous. You can take this mission, put the money on the stock market, and retire early."

"Your ten minutes is up," Shuran took a step back. "I have works to do. You know where the exit is."

"Our clients also expected that you act this way," Youw changed his tone. Gone was his warm and fuzzy demeanor. "So we prepared a backup plan." He drew a small photo from his pocket and handed it to Shuran. It was a picture of Nisha at their private quarter, with Tzou and Youw sitting on her sides. All of them were smiling.

Shuran's heart stopped pumping. "What did you do to her? If you lay your filthy hands on her…"

"We haven't done anything to her… yet," Tzou said calmly but menacingly. "She is somewhere safe. You will reunite with her again when you bring the battlemech or its blueprint from Callone VI. Doing anything else will only makes things worse. Only the battlemech or its blueprint will help you or her."

"I have one way ticket to New Avalon for you," Youw continued while giving Shuran the ticket. "The dropship takes off tomorrow at noon, so you have some time to prepare. From New Avalon you can find a jumpship that stops at Callone VI. You're on your own for your journey back. We'll meet again here when you return."

"I think you are smart enough to understand the situation, Mr. Thomela," Tzou concluded. "We have your wife. You fail, we kill her. You run away, we kill her. You tell the Lorins about this, we kill her. And I don't think you'll want to know what we are capable of and what we have done to people like you in the past."

Shuran knew he didn't have any choice. He crudely snatched the ticket from Youw and sneered, "When this is all over, I swear I will kill you!"

"You should've taken our first offer," Youw flashed an insidious smile. "Safe journey, Mr. Thomela. Do write us postcards when you get to Callone VI."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Capitol Building, Bunkieki,  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Commonwealth,  
><strong>__**July 19, 3078**_

When Rebecca struck a deal with the Hansen's Roughriders, she envisioned that her own battlemechs would reign the battlefield of Callone VI under the tutelage of Wolfgang Hansen. The _Cleavers_' agility and firepower, combined with Wolfgang's strategic ingenuity, would break down Callone VI guards and their FedSun supports like matchsticks. Her victory lap would be sandwiched by her _Cleaver_ battlemechs, lining up in perfect columns in front of the capitol building.

Sadly for her, none of her dreams materialized. The capitol building was nothing more than a pile of burnt concrete. Her _Cleaver_ battlemechs were nowhere to be seen, and neither was Wolfgang Hansen. Nobody picked her for her victory lap. And what used to be the beautiful front yard of the capitol building was now a field of Hansen's Roughriders MFRBs, with coolant trucks and ammunition ordnances carelessly spread over a wide area.

"What in the Blake's name is this?" she shrilled, watching in horror an _Orion_ carelessly trampled the few remaining trees on the front yard. The old relic spewed coolant and gear oil from its battle scars, turning the yard into a putrid field. "Have some respect to the local government, you barbarians! Where is Wolfgang Hansen? Get him to talk to me now!"

Most of the mercenary personnel ignored her screaming and went on with their activities. However, one technician took the time to approach her and point her to the right direction. "Major Tenoch is at the back yard if you want to talk with him."

"I don't want a Major Tenoch! I want Colonel Wolfgang Hansen!" Rebecca screamed her response.

"You've got to go to Bromhead to do that," the tech replied unenthusiastically, then turned around.

"Bromhead? He's not even here? What the hell is he doing?" Rebecca roared, and the realization that she was being cheated hit her like a tidal wave. She did promise Wolfgang that the _Cleaver_ battlemechs, the flagship of her family's industry, were his after the campaign ended. But instead Wolfgang sent his regular unit who obviously didn't have a decency to respect Callone VI sovereignty, and kept the _Cleavers_ for his own. She knew she was playing with fire by striking a deal with a mercenary unit, but she never expected an elite unit like the Hansen's Roughriders would cheat her in the worst possible way.

Rebecca had enough. She rushed to the back yard, only to find a group of mercenaries talking and laughing in front of some mechwarriors, kneeling with their hands tied behind their backs. They still wore their cooling vests with FedSun emblems on their left chest. The mercenaries taunted them while pushing bullets into their magazines.

"Which one of you is Major Tenoch?" Rebecca snarled.

A rugged man approached her, shooting a derogatory stare at her. His torn, dusty outfit was in contrast with Rebecca's chic dress, but he was not intimidated by her appearance. He inspected Rebecca from head to toe, then spoke with a thick Spanish accent, "What do you want?"

"Be careful of your attitude! I am the one who finance your operation in this planet!"

The man turned around and looked at his friends, who started to laugh rudely. He himself joined them, but cut it short and, fibbing a mock respect, bowed his head and put his hand on his chest. "So you are the new ruler of Callone VI, yes? _Enrohabuena, Senorita!_ Please claim your throne. It's not much of a throne right now, but then again, nothing is in this rock."

"_Gabatha!_ _Gabatha!_" one of his compatriots yelled from afar, followed by a string of mocking laughter.

"I didn't ask for you, Major Tenoch!" Rebecca hurled her wrath. "I never asked for a thug like you nor your band of abominations to come and help my cause! I asked for Colonel Wolfgang Hansen to lead my _Cleaver_ army! You just tainted my family name with your impudence!"

"Does it make a difference, _Ese_?" Tenoch replied, maintaining his cool but patronizing tone. "You want your throne, you get your throne. Does it matter whether Colonel Wolfgang Hansen or I, Major Tenoch "_El Mamba Negro_", who hand it to you?"

"This is not what the contract said!" Rebecca snapped. "You and your scoundrels are never mentioned anywhere in the contract, and I expect an elite, respectable unit like Hansen's Roughriders to respect the contract and do exactly as we agreed on!"

"Well, you lost me at 'contract'," Tenoch grinned and walked toward the kneeling Davions. "I'm just here for the fun." He cocked his gun and put the nozzle at a mechwarrior's head, then pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed as the head of the young Davion snapped back, seconds before his body lurched and grazed the gravels. Tenoch's comrades followed suit, cocking their guns and opened fire at the rest of the Davions from point blank range. Quick bursts of screams echoed as the bullets drilled into the cooling vest. Coolant and blood blended into a pink haze that filled the air.

"Oh My God!" Rebecca screamed and closed her eyes with her palms. She was the heir of one of Callone VI mafia families, but she had never witnessed such cold-blooded brutality. Her father was decent enough to exclude violence from the list of skill sets he personally trained his daughter in. Rebecca knew that violence was part of a mafia's life, and she knew as a mafia heir she had to take part in it sooner or later. She just didn't want to see it, especially a disgusting one like Tenoch's.

"We erased all traces of Davion presence in this planet," Tenoch said, wiping the blood on his face as if nothing happened. "This should send a message to people of Callone VI not to mess around with the FedSuns. Also, Colonel Hansen mentioned that you had a special request about a particular girl. She's not easy to find, but we have her. Maybe she'll make your day."

Tenoch whistled to a nearby infantry, who grabbed someone from an APC. It was a girl, somebody that Rebecca knew very well. Her clothes were torn and her limbs were bruised, a clear sign that she didn't go down without a fight. But the infantry had 100 lbs over her, so he easily dragged her through the field to Tenoch's presence.

"I present you Jenna Alcatar, the one that's supposed to rule Callone VI instead of that Colonel Butler," Tenoch said, cocking his gun and put the nozzle on Jenna's temple. "Since you'll be the one that becomes the Duchess, maybe we should erase the trace of the Alcatars as well."

"No, no, no, no!" Rebecca yelped and lunged at Tenoch, grabbing his gun and yanked it off Jenna's temple. She hated Jenna, there was no doubt about it. She hated Jenna for robbing her family from prosperity. She wanted Jenna dead. But having Tenoch kill Jenna in cold blood would only make her a martyr, and Callone VI would rise up in the Alcatar's name. Rebecca didn't want to fight another rebellion fueled by the Alcatar.

"Not now, not like this," she said, half pleading. "Detain her someplace else. We'll deal with her later."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Tenoch replied, smiling in jest. He pushed Jenna toward the infantry and signaled him to take her back to the APC.

Jenna shot a quick gaze at Rebecca, and the gravity of vengeance in her eyes gave Rebecca goosebumps. "You will not get away with this, Rebecca," she hissed, calmly but reassuringly. "Sooner or later vindication will come to you, and when it comes, I'll make sure I'll be there to see you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**FSS **_**Gunther Prien**_** ,  
><strong>__**Callone VI Orbit, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 4, 3078**_

Rocher stepped down the metal ladder from his mech, a fresh-from-the-factory _Uziel_ wrapped tightly in a metal cocoon known as drop pod, with only its head exposed. Every mech in this warship was wrapped in a drop pod, a full battalion of mechs from the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers. The techs told him that as soon as the warship reached the planetary orbit, the bay doors would open and the mechs would be dropped. It was similar to HALO jump for paratroopers and infantry. For reasons known only to the Fusiliers' top brass, conventional drop off was deemed inconvenient for this campaign.

Rocher did not like the idea. During their descent, they were vulnerable. Even a small helicopter could hit them with a single well-placed salvo, destroy the landing mechanism or the pods, and they would plummet to the ground like eggs dropped from the head of a mech. The techs told him that the armor of the pod was strong enough to withstand an alpha strike of a _Daishi_, but Rocher still felt uneasy.

"Nervous?" another Fusilier mechwarrior asked him with a chuckle.

"A little. I've never jumped from orbit before."

"You'll be fine, boy. You'll hit the ground before you even notice it."

"Yeah, if I'm not blasted off in the sky during the drop..."

Suddenly alarms shrieked throughout the ship. Intermittent blasts shocked the hull; each was followed by a sickening groan of twisted metal. Red glare of warning lamps turned everyone dizzy. Steam hissed from leaking pipes. Technicians and mechwarriors alike scrambled the hangar only to be caught in the whirlpool of humans, tools, and battlemech parts. Some were caught underneath crumbling ladders or hissing pipes. Screams and groans of pain scrambled through the hall.

"What is going on?" Rocher tried to find common sense in this mess.

"Hansen's Roughriders aerospace fighters!" a leftenant yelled his reply amidst deafening explosions and quakes. "Go to your mech! We're dropping off immediately!"

"Wha… dropping off? We're not in safe distance yet!"

"Go to your mech, Subaltern!" the leftenant barked right in front of his face. "I don't have time for this!"

Rocher got up quickly and found a ladder to the upper level of the hangar. He grabbed the steps and climbed up to the second story, finding a way in a labyrinth to his mech. Another explosion rocks the ship, throwing Rocher of the ramp, but he managed to grab the rail. Slowly he pulled himself up, running around again on the track, trying to find his mech. Finally he reached his _Uziel_, hopped into the cockpit, closed the canopy and strapped himself on the chair, and waited for his fate.

Warning sound screamed through the chaotic mechbay. Thirty seconds later, the bay doors opened, and dozens of mechs were thrown out of the flaming ship, pulled by the gravity towards the surface. The entire pod shook horribly, descending toward the surface in high speed. The spiral movement of the pod and the heat from the burning pod as it entered the atmosphere turned Rocher's stomach upside down. His eyes blurred, his head is about to burst, and his consciousness began to fade as the fiery metal cocoon spiraled down to the ground with increasing speed.

Ten minutes felt like a year, and suddenly Rocher felt the pod shudder heavily, then slowed down and stabilized. His senses quickly came back to normal. Then suddenly the entire pod shook hard as if it hit something. Rocher took some deep breaths to regain his consciousness, then waited for another minute before the pod crumbled. What he saw outside was both breathtaking and gut-wrenching.

He just landed in the middle of a jungle, with the trees about ten times higher than his mech. Through the trees he could see bright tracers of cannons and lasers raised up to the sky, illuminating the dimly-lit jungle, blasting off the descending pods. Some of the pods exploded in the sky in blinding flashes. Burning debris rained down like water drops, igniting the grassy soil and the tree trunks. Others caught fire and slammed to the ground in deafening explosions, setting on more fire. Some who made it to the ground were caught by streaks of missiles, lasers and cannons.

"Fire at will! Fire at will!"

"Open fire, Fusiliers! Open fire!"

Some berserk Fusiliers commanders flooded the com link with screams and orders. Before Rocher could assess the situation, a _War Dog_ charged him with laser bolts zipping left and right. Instinctively Rocher twisted his torso, and the beams hit his waist. Hot melted armor sprayed out from the wound and stuck on several trees behind him. His _Uziel_ bled gear fluids.

Rocher winced and hurled double particle beams out of his barrels. The energy lances struck the heavy mech right on its right torso, piercing the armor and turning the electronics into mush. The _War Dog_ jerked behind several steps, but quickly shrugged the attack and raised its arms to return fire. Rocher punched his missile trigger and white traces of smoke hit the heavy mech in the torso, right on the wound where his PPC tore the torso open. Smoke and sparks burst out uncontrollably.

But the _War Dog_ stabilized quicker than he wanted it to, and brought its firepower to bear. A burst of missiles threw away Rocher's segmented armor on his leg, then a series of laser beams finished up what was left. The _Uziel_ staggered, and Rocher heard the beep on his HUD, calling out critical damage to the servo. He took aim, but the _War Dog_ buried its Gauss slug deep into the _Uziel's_ right torso. The _Uziel_ twisted violently before careening. The feedback signal on his neurohelmet felt like he was being hit by an anvil. The swift and hard attack was overwhelming; Rocher had nowhere else to go but down.

"Damn it to hell!" Rocher squirmed in his command chair, trying to take up a stance against the heavy mech. The recalibration signal made him want to throw up, and the damaged servo made his job even harder. The _War Dog_ walked closer, raising its arm to singe his cockpit, and for a moment Rocher thought the sinister horned skull on the _War Dog's_ left torso was the last thing he would see. But at that very moment a couple missiles struck the _War Dog's_ damaged torso. Tongues of fire burst from the wound, forcing the _War Dog_ to backpedal. Hot smelter oozed like blood.

It was a God-given second chance for Rocher, and he used it to his best advantage. As his _Uziel_ went airborne in a long trail of smoke, he linked all weapons and fire in unison. Half of his rushed attack went wide and torched the vegetation behind the _War Dog_, but those that hit the mark were enough to burn the 75-ton mech. The night turn to daylight as the _War Dog_ exploded.

Cannons were still barking, lasers were still blazing and burning pods were still falling like leaves in autumn when Rocher touched down. He did not know where he was going, he just ran as fast as he could. Burning debris from blasted pods and mechs rained down on him like a hail storm, setting minor fire on his mech. Screams of panic, berserk and agony filled the com link. Rocher floored his pedal as hard as he can, maneuvering through the trees and blazing hulks. Perhaps he should've stayed and fought, but in a state of total mayhem like this, it was impossible to pick out friends from foes.

Running sounded like the best choice at this moment.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Gilla Jungle Expanse,  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 4, 3078**_

Rocher gazed upon the still-burning jungle, spreading some 20 kilometers away. He managed to reach a safe place, a lightly wooded hill, away from the onslaught. Smoke billowed from the burning area. Rocher took some deep breaths. He felt that it was a miracle that he was still standing there, alive, with his damaged but operational mech. The bearing oil was completely drained, reducing its capability into a giant sling shooter. Even one sniper shot of 50-cal could bring his mech down.

Garbled radio chatters filled the comlink, none of which contained Fusiliers lingo. Tapping into one of the frequencies could give up his position. Rocher cycled through his channels, hoping to hear something uplifting, but all he got was unintelligible chatter, supposedly from the Hansen's Roughriders. It was very frustrating, being stranded in a new planet surrounded by enemies, unable to make contact with anyone.

Then a faint heat signature – too cold for a battlemech, too hot for a jungle creature – crept through the thicket. Rocher's ROM was damaged, so shape recognition was not possible. For all he cared it could be a Roughriders' scout. But it could also be another Fusiliers or local inhabitants, meaning he could have contact with other Fusiliers survivors or even Fed Sun units off world. He decided to wait, shutting down his mech so the thing couldn't read him.

The heat signature crawled through the jungle in a saw tooth formation, obviously scanning the jungle for Fusiliers survivors. Rocher tightened his grip on his joystick, waiting with his heart drumming in his ears until the thing reached 150 meters from his position, then cold-started his mech and lined up his crosshair with the object. He was seconds away from blasting the unidentified object when he made visual contact. It was a Swift Wind, painted in jungle camo, carrying an insignia unknown to him, but surely not the Roughrider's horned skull.

"You have five seconds to identify yourself!" Rocher growled, his thumb shaking on top of his trigger.

"Don't shoot!" a female voice rang. "My name is Agent Meiko from Callone VI State Office. I am not with the Hansen's Roughriders. I am looking for survivors of the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers."

"Step out of the car!" Rocher spat. He ran his active radar, scanning the area with every possible signal available in his damaged _Uziel_, but nothing was around within 800-meter radius. His crosshair burnt gold, signaling a hard lock as he lined it up with the canopy of the Swift Wind. But the small car turned off, and the canopy cranked open. A slender girl slid out of the car with her arms extended in the air. Her bright wide eyes seemed like piercing right into Rocher's, her bob hair danced with the breeze, and her long legs made his heart stop beating.

"I'm coming out," Rocher said with shaky voice. He shut down his _Uziel_ and climbed down to the muggy ground, then drew his pistol and aimed it at that Meiko girl. He noticed a Rorynex was slung on the girl's shoulder, but she made no move to take it out and use it on him. The girl just stood still confidently with arms still in the air.

"Give me a reason not to blow your brain out," Rocher sneered as he put his gun on the girl's forehead. "How can I trust you?"

"Hansen's Roughriders headhunters are combing every inch of this jungle expanse," Meiko replied calmly. "If I wanted you dead, I would've sent a beacon to them. This place would've been swarmed by Roughriders' mechs, and you would've been dead."

That was good enough for Rocher. "Subaltern Rocher from 8th Syrtis Fusiliers, 3rd battalion. Who are you, and what are you doing here, all alone in a jungle like this?"

"I was a secret service agent for Governor Butler," Meiko slowly put her arms down. "I was sworn to protect the ruler of Callone VI. It was used to be ruled by a duke, but the last one put a bitter taste on most of the citizen that there was a bloody revolution about a year ago. Since Callone VI was integrated into Davion space, the ruler was a Davion regent, Colonel Butler, who was the leader of the liberty party of the revolution.

"However, there were still parties that wanted the status quo of the old duchy to be restored. One of those parties was Rebecca Ghalan, the daughter of the once very powerful Ghalan mafia family. During the revolution the liberty party confiscated Ghalan's assets. It was a mistake that Rebecca was left out of the sweep. She managed to flee off world, taking with her the remaining assets of the Ghalan family.

"Several months ago Rebecca came back with the Hansen's Roughriders as the extension of her vengeance. All Davion operatives and local troops were decimated in a night sweep. Governor Butler was killed inside the royal palace. Rebecca Ghalan had become the new ruler of Callone VI. However, his daughter Manami used to work as the intelligence agent for the liberty party, so now she ran an underground resistance against Rebecca Ghalan and the Hansen's Roughriders.

"Before his death, Governor Butler sent a distress signal to Federated Suns, and we knew you were coming. However, the Hansen's Roughriders knew it too, so they intercepted your fleet before touching down. Manami wants every single survivor of the Fusiliers rounded up and brought to the city of Bervalla. There is a local mechwarrior named Austin Merriam. He used to fight for the liberty party, and he is willing to provide logistics, repair and reload for the Fusiliers. By midnight, we expect to have all Fusiliers mechs. Repairing all mechs to fighting condition shouldn't take more than 2 weeks. We have a lot of technicians who eagerly chip in. Austin is rounding up all warriors he can find around Bervalla. Young, old, men, women, mechwarrior, infantry, all who can and is willing to fight to usurp Rebecca. We should have at least 75 percent of the original Syrtis Fusiliers to take on the Roughriders."

Rocher scoffed and took a glance at his stripped _Uziel_. There was not much left of the mech; however it still packed a punch with one PPC, one SRM6, and two half-full machine guns. He might not stay very long in combat, but he knew he could still hurt the enemies with his mech.

"What makes you certain that we can take on the Roughriders?" Rocher chuckled as he sheathed his pistol.

"Rebecca returned to Callone VI with vengeance as her weapon, and look how far she went," Meiko crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Imagine what Manami can do to avenge her father."

"Alright, you bought me," Rocher grinned and nodded. "Why don't you lead and I follow?"

"Don't stray too far behind. We need every single mechwarrior," Meiko replied with the cutest smile Rocher had ever seen. She returned to her Swift Wind and waited until Rocher was comfortably strapped on his command couch. Then she turned her car and went to the same direction she came.

Rocher was only too eager to follow.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Capitol Building, Bunkieki,  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 10, 3078**_

Rebecca didn't know anything about strategic map. She couldn't even read overhead map or satellite images of the ground. But when Major Tenoch told her that the city of Bervalla had become an oasis for Davion survivors and local combatants, she started feeling nervous. Suddenly the image of the last stand of Ghalan family against the liberty party flooded her mind.

"I would say about 20 to 30 battlemechs, mostly the survivors of the Davions with some additional battle tanks and infantry units," Major Tenoch stated while watching the satellite images of Bervalla. By weekend, they'd probably grow to 50 tops. But they're still licking their wounds, so they won't mount an attack on Bunkieki soon. Who's holding Bervalla?"

"An underachiever named Austin Merriam," Rebecca spat. The bittersweet memory of him flashed in her memory, from the cozy tingle of being engaged to him, to his gentle and passionate lovemaking that made her melt, to the hard truth that Austin never truly loved her, and to their last night where the liberty party nailed the coffin for their relationship. "He's nothing. He is more interested in music than military aspects."

"You don't know anything about military intelligence, do you, Highness?" Tenoch stabbed a derogatory dagger at Rebecca. "You said Jenna Alcatar was a charismatic figure of the rebellion. Turns out she's nothing but a commoner, and her capture didn't even demoralize these locals. Now you're calling Austin Merriam an underachiever? How do you know he's not the one calling the shots?"

"That's your job to find out, Major, and I suggest you do it like you are a professional!" Rebecca couldn't contain her rage. "I don't care who's calling the shot. I want them subdued, and I want it today!"

"I will take care of them," Tenoch replied calmly. "I will wait until weekend, so more Davions and local rebels gather at Bervalla. Then I'll send my bombers and artillery units to flatten Bervalla while my battlemechs keep the rebels inside. We'll kill them all in one sweep."

Rebecca didn't know much about military strategy, but she knew what came up of Tenoch's plan. "You… you will destroy Bervalla?"

"It's my job, Highness," Tenoch's sinister chuckle blended with his sarcasm, "and I'm damn good at it!"

Rebecca was brought up to succeed her father as the head of Ghalan family. She understood what was needed to ensure the survival of her family. After all, she was the heir of a mafia family. Violence was in her blood. But what Tenoch proposed was genocide. It was lower than any violence she learnt through her upbringing, and just listening to him made her want to vomit.

"I am not paying you to massacre my own people, Major!" Rebecca brought forth her frustration. "I am paying you to restore order in Callone VI! Bring back the old duchy! If you have to spill blood, then spill the blood of the liberty party and those who wronged the Ghalan family! The citizens of Callone VI have never been included in the contract!"

"You want your duchy back? Then you'd better act like a duchess, not a daddy's girl with money to throw around!" Tenoch, who had been cocky and laid back the whole time, suddenly roared, and his intensity took Rebecca aback. "Let Bervalla slip from your grip, and the next thing you know, you have insurrection on every city in Callone VI! Bervalla will be our message to those pests that insurrection will only bring death and despair to their own children!"

"Oh my god…" Rebecca stepped back, shaking upon the fact she just learnt. "What have I done? Oh my god what have I done?" Her mind immediately flew back to Austin. She wanted to make him pay for not loving her, but not by raining fire from a barbarian like Tenoch. Rebecca was not a monster. She wanted her duchy. She wanted anybody who would rob her from her throne to die. But she didn't want Austin and Celestine, the girl that stole Austin from her, to pay for her ambition with their blood. And she surely didn't want Bervalla citizens to be burned for her sin.

Unfortunately, she couldn't just pick one.

The only thing she could do was to warn Austin. Rebecca rushed to the garage, only to find the large hall empty. Her personal guards were lying side by side around the door, and when she came closer, she found out that they were all dead. Their necks were broken and twisted.

"Oh my…" Rebecca turned around to run back into the palace, but a black shadow swooped her off the floor. The man was a giant, almost the size of a Clan elemental, with dark shaggy hair that covered half of his face, and black outfit that matched his hair. His eyes were red and full of hatred. With only one hand he pinned Rebecca to the wall, pinching her throat, making her gasping for air.

"I will only say this once," the big man whispered in her ear. "Give me the _Cleaver_ battlemech, or you die."

"Wait… wait…" Rebecca fought for air. "Let's talk…" Her words stuck in her throat when the large man tightened his grip. Outweighed by more than 100 pounds, Rebecca could only struggle, but anything she did was vain. She felt as if her life was slipping away.

"I can do this with or without you," the man's hoarse voice stabbed Rebecca's ear. "But without you means you are dead. I'm giving you a chance to live. Where is the _Cleaver_ battlemech?"

"I don't… I don't have… it…" Rebecca's answer wheezed out from her mouth. She laughed at the irony: here she was, trying to restore the glory of her family, but dying because of the totem product of her family. Her mind wandered away to the golden days of her engagement to Austin, the time she considered to be the best days of her life. If only everything were different…

And when she thought everything was coming to an end, a loud crack echoed in the distance. The large man was thrown backward, and blood sprayed on Rebecca's face. She fell to the floor, panting furiously, trying to regain consciousness as firefight ensued. The blood obscured her view, and it took her a long time to clear her eyes. When she came back to her senses, she saw blood everywhere. More bodies littered the garage, most of them were Hansen's Roughriders infantry. The large man was nowhere to be seen, and there were two more strangers, a man and a woman, holding a very large rifle.

"Where is he?" the woman asked. "I put two 50-cal full-metal-jacket rounds in his chest. He can't just disappear."

"I don't see him," the man replied. "But to make you feel better, he's Shuran Thomela. If somebody can run away with two bullets in his chest, it's Shuran."

"Wait, wait, who's Shuran Thomela?" Rebecca wobbled toward the couple. "Who are you? What is going on here?"

"There's no time to explain, Miss Ghalan," the woman with the large rifle stated. "The Roughriders will flood this place in a minute. We have to go, and you're coming with us."

"What? No! I demand an explanation of what just happened here!" Rebecca yelled. "Are you trying to kidnap me? Need I remind you that I am Rebecca Ghalan, the duchess of Callone VI? I am not to be taken hostage! The entire army of Callone VI will hunt you down and kill you if you touch even a strand of hair on my head!"

"We come in peace, Miss Ghalan," the man spoke out. "My name is Kyle Goyua. This is Samantha. We just need the blueprint of the _Cleaver_. Give us that, and you will never see us again."

"The _Cleaver_? All this nonsense is just about the _Cleaver_?" Rebecca was outraged and confused. "I will have you hanged for this! Just wait…"

That was the last words that came out of Rebecca's mouth, before something hit her head, and everything turned black.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**City of Bervalla,  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 12, 3078**_

Bervalla, a medium-sized town emblematic with the liberty movement during the civil war era, had turned into a safe haven for the remnants of the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers. About one-third of the regiment survived the drop and the jungle ambush by the Roughriders. The survivors, however, were only 20 percent effective. Most of their weapons were lost, and the battlemechs were stripped to their titanium structures. Just like Rocher's _Uziel_.

That was where Austin Merriam came in. He organized local tech shops and part vendors to lend their hands for the Fusiliers. He also invited law inforcements and militia groups to join forces, fortifying Bervalla from possible attack by the Roughriders while the Fusiliers were undergoing repair and reload.

"Who's this Austin guy?" Rocher asked as he and Meiko oversaw his _Uziel_ under intensive care of Bervalla's technicians. "Why is he doing this?"

"Guilt, maybe," Meiko replied halfheartedly. "It is widely known that he and Rebecca Ghalan were engaged, and the fact that Rebecca caused all this misery may drive him to help out the Fusiliers. Or, he may be doing it just because it's the right thing to do. He was a strong supporter of the liberty party during the civil war. It hurt his legacy for he was the heir of a mafia family who benefit much from the old regime, but he did it anyway."

"Good will doesn't exist," Rocher let out a wry chuckle. "He must've gained something from this movement. You just don't' know it."

"Not everything is based on politics," Meiko puffed. "Some people just have strong sense of duty, and I believe Austin is one of them."

"Just like you are?" Rocher teased. "Where did you stand during the civil war?"

Meiko drew a deep breath before responding, "I didn't have an allegiance until Callone VI became a Davion world and Governor Butler was appointed regent of Federated Suns. There were two regimes before that, and they were equally corrupt. So, to answer your question, nothing. I was glad everything was over and we had a new beginning…until this happened." She sighed audibly, then turned to Rocher. "What about you? What are you doing here, far away from home, meddling with power shifts in a world barely significant for the Federated Suns?"

"I am a soldier of the Armed Forces of The Federated Suns. I go wherever they want me to go."

"So you let somebody else decide your life, and you accuse Austin of having his own agenda?"

"I have made my life decision," Rocher snapped. This Meiko girl, though young, proved to be more than an eye candy. "I gave up my secular ambition to become the military arm of the Federated Suns. Unlike you civilians, I have no political motives. I fight, kill, and die to serve the Federated Suns."

"Then what does it make you?" Meiko replied in a taunting manner. "A robot. A robot doesn't have political motives. It goes wherever his master wants it to go. Everything he does was to do its master's will. It lives and dies just because its master wants it to live and die."

Rocher was ready to battle Meiko over his philosophies, but a shrilling sound blasted through the entire city. Technicians screamed and ran around the base camp. Infantry barked orders and assumed positions with shoulder-mounted RPG and heat-seeking missiles. Civilians poured out to the streets from buildings, running and screaming toward some bunkers with increasing urgency.

"What's happening?" Rocher said, although somehow he already knew the answer.

"Air raid! We're being bombed!" Meiko yelled. "I have to escort the Butler girls to safety! Good luck!"

As fast as Rocher could he scrambled his mech, got into the cockpit and started the engine. The _Uziel_ was still powering up when half a dozen Mechbusters screamed in the sky, dropping incendiary bombs near the base camp where battlemechs were being repaired. Rocher fired his jets, catapulting his mech into the air, seconds before two incendiary bombs exploded at the void where his mech perched seconds before. The heat from the explosions turned his heat level several notches, even though he hadn't fired a single round.

"This is Captain Luca! Defensive formation and take up arms!" somebody tried to take control of the situation over the comlink. "Bring them down! Bring them down!"

The Fusiliers quickly raised thick anti-aircraft volleys. Mechbusters after Mechbusters burst and spiraled down to the ground, creating ground-shattering explosions as they plummeted. But more Mechbusters arrived and, slipping through the ballistic hail, turned the base camp into an inferno, which reduced the effectivity of the battlemechs.

Rocher was fighting against the heat when the building next to him exploded. The shockwave almost toppled his mech, and the debris blasted his canopy so hard he thought his head was hammered by bricks. As he teetered, another massive explosion ripped through a tight Fusiliers formation, breaching arms and legs of several mechs.

"That's no incendiary bomb!" Rocher cried out as he fought to regain balance. "That's an artillery piece! We're being bombarded by artillery units!" He realized the impossibility of his hypothesis, but at the same time the fact was so overwhelming that he could only cringed with disgust. The Hansen's Roughriders, in an attempt to wipe out the remaining Fusiliers, commenced saturated bombing and artillery bombardment on the city of Bervalla, disregarding the lives of the non-combatants.

"Move out and defilade! Find an exit of the city!" Captain Luca screamed again, and the bulk of the Fusiliers started moving in staggered formation, firing wildly at the inbounding Mechbusters. Half of the city had set ablaze, and the heat wave stormed the Fusiliers mechs, turning them sluggish and inaccurate. Artillery rounds continued to mutilate the Fusiliers mechs, stripping them from their primary weapons and their counter-attack capability.

"To the woods!" Captain Luca screamed as they reached the outskirt of Bervalla. "Set up defensive position and…"

Suddenly a quartet of PPC slammed into Captain Luca's _Axman_, incinerating armor and titanium bits. The _Axman_ jerked backward, swaying its arms wildly when a hail of missiles exploded on its torso. Multiple orange flashes burst as the _Axman_ bled oil, smoke and fire sparks. Five consecutive explosions ripped the entire torso apart, and the 65-ton mech disintegrated under the heavy assault of Hansen's Roughriders ground units.

Rocher inspected his radar and saw that the Hansen's Roughriders battlemechs and armors had barricaded the outskirt of Bervalla, and now poured their firepower to the fleeing Fusiliers. The Fusiliers mechs were trapped inside the city where bombers and artillery units rained down their high-explosives. The swiftness and ferocity of the attack turned the Fusiliers numb; no one knew what to do to get out of the situation. Cries and prays filled the comlink as the Fusiliers mechs tumbled one after another as the mercenaries continued their assault on Bervalla.

Just as Rocher thought he didn't have a chance, his comset crackled. "Rocher! Rocher, are you alive?" Meiko screamed. "Bervalla is about to fall! Get out as soon as possible!"

"Where are you?" Rocher moved from building to building, trying to find cover. "We are trapped, and the Roughriders are chewing up my men!"

"Austin Merriam found a safe passage out! Go to the south-east and find Austin in a _Blackjack_! He'll take you to a rendezvous point! Fly fast, Rocher, fly fast!"

"Got it!" Rocher gunned his jets and switched all power to his myomers. The _Uziel_ swooshed past burning buildings and charred hulks on the streets. Explosions burst left and right, and the shock wave pushed the 50-tonner around, but Rocher's adeptness behind the cockpit saved the _Uziel_ from certain death. He continued his course, zigzagging between towering bonfires, until his radar caught the heat signature of a _Blackjack_ and a few other mechs. None of them was from the Fusiliers.

"Austin? This is Subaltern Rocher from 8th Sytris Fusiliers," Rocher called Austin. "Meiko sent me."

"I can find a way out," Austin replied without changing his course. "Just follow me, no questions asked."

Asking questions was the last on Rocher's list right now. He just tagged on the small entourage to snake its way around Bervalla, farther and farther away from downtown, until everybody got out safely.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 13, 3078**_

Running for the second time from the Hanson's Roughriders was tough to swallow, especially for somebody with high self-esteem like Rocher. It didn't matter how many hours he spent on simulators and mock combats. The reality was nothing like anything he ever encountered in the academy; the attack was so swift and so brutal the Fusiliers barely had time to breathe. He had to admit that the Roughriders were better prepared, and although it was the truth, it was still hard to accept.

The attack completely disarrayed the Fusiliers – local coalition, and Rocher was stuck with Austin Merriam and a few devotees of his. The mech entourage slithered their way under the night canopy until they rendezvous with various vehicles and tanks. Some fighting vehicles boxed an APC in a tight formation, so Rocher immediately knew that the APC contained a very important person.

"This is Subaltern Rocher from the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers," Rocher hailed everybody through general frequency. "If nobody outranks me, then I'm in charge of this band. Who knows this vicinity?"

"This is Austin Merriam. I have a map with a safe passage to Eselex. We have to move fast so we can reach Eselex before dawn."

"Wait, wait, we're going to another city?" Rocher blurted. "We were just pounded to pulp back there! How do you know if the Roughriders don't set up an ambush at Eselex? We have to stay out of sight! The woods! Who knows the woods?"

"Rocher, this is Meiko," the APC called him. "Manami Butler is hit. We have to get her to the hospital at Eselex or she'll die."

"If we get to Eselex, everybody dies!"

"This is Kaito, Meiko's partner," another male voice shattered Rocher's comset. "Meiko and I are sworn to protect the ruler of Callone VI. Right now it's Manami Butler. We are going to Eselex, and Austin will escort us along with the others. If you don't want to come, you're welcome to find your own way."

"Damn it all to hell!" Rocher cursed under his breath. Of course he didn't have a choice but to follow Austin. The convoy moved in moderate speed, coping with the damaged APC which could only roll at 40 kph. Rocher voluntarily covered the rear end of the convoy while Austin led at the front in his _Blackjack_.

The sky was just turning red when they reached Eselex. Austin and Rocher parked their mechs outside the city so as not to attract people's attention, then jumped into the APC. The tank escorts dispersed into the city while the APC made its way safely to the hospital. The paramedics quickly moved Manami out of the APC and took her to the ICU. Ai Butler, Manami sister, waited outside the ICU while the rest dismissed themselves.

"Now that Manami Butler is safe inside the hospital, we can go back to the woods before the Roughriders spot our vehicles," Rocher stated. "Let's combine force with the survivor of the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers and kick those mercenary bastards out of this world."

"I'm afraid we won't be strong enough," Meiko argued, which was almost immediately supported by Austin and Kaito. "The reason we have a reasonable group was because of Manami. She knew how to lead people. Without her we'll have a hard time gathering supporters to fight with us."

"I'll lead," Rocher said. "Unlike most of you, I have a proper military background. I believe I have the ranking officer here."

"Nobody knows you," Kaito retorted. "Besides, you and your Syrtis Fusiliers are getting pummeled by the Roughriders. It'll be hard to believe that a Syrtis Fusilier will lead a resistance against the Roughriders. What about Austin? Austin was part of the rebellion a year ago."

"Me? Are you kidding?" Austin took a step back. "I took part in the resistance but I know nothing about leading!"

"Then we have no choice but to free Jenna Alcatar," Meiko sighed.

"The Alcatar? Are you nuts?" Kaito reacted negatively. "Meiko, have you forgotten about what the Alcatars did for the people?"

"I haven't, but I also haven't forgotten the fact that Jenna has the skill and the experience to lead people," Meiko raised her voice. "We can't fight this war alone, not against the Hansen's Roughriders. Somebody has to rally the people to raise arms against Rebecca Ghalan and her mercenaries. I understand that not many people will support Jenna, but it's better than nothing."

"The Alcatars are everything we're sworn to get rid of," Kaito muttered. "Putting Jenna back as the leader of the resistance is a mockery of the essence of the resistance! I'm telling you, people won't buy this scheme!"

"I don't hear you volunteer to lead, you limp dick," suddenly Rocher joined the argument. "If you don't think we can do it, then step aside. Maybe this Jenna chick has more _cojones_ than you."

"You're supposed to be our relievers!" Kaito dropped his rage upon Rocher. "But you and your Syrtis Fusiliers are just a joke! You got decimated within the first week of engagement! And now you dare to call me limp dick? Look in the mirror, you asshole!"

Before Kaito could say anything further, Rocher drew his pistol and put it under Kaito's chin. "Do you know the best color this hospital is good in? Red! Much like your blood!"

"Stop! Stop!" Austin and Meiko scrambled and separated Rocher and Kaito. "What is the matter with you? Our enemies are Rebecca Ghalan and the Hansen's Roughriders! Act like you're supposed to!"

"He is not going with us!" Kaito, his face flushed with wrath, pointed his finger at Rocher. "He is leaving this hospital! I don't want to see him when I get back!" With that comment, he stormed off the hospital and disappeared behind a corner.

"Kaito! Come on, Kaito, don't act like a 12-year-old!" Meiko tried to rein in her partner, but Kaito had already left the building. She turned to Rocher, shooting a nasty stare at the Davion mechwarrior. "What are you trying to prove, huh? That the Syrtis Fusiliers are superior to Callone VI operatives?"

"I'm backing you up and this is what I get?" Rocher returned fire. "That dickhead Kaito doesn't know anything about rising up a guerilla war! He's just yapping and critiquing without giving a solution!"

"Well Kaito is my partner!" Meiko screamed, causing several doctors and paramedics to stare at them. "We always do things together. He's a bit rigid at times, but we always work things out. It's all there is to it. There are things that you just don't disrespect."

"But Kaito slows us down," Rocher argued. "When we figure out what we want to do, none of us are alive to execute the plan. You haven't seen a real war, Meiko. Most of the time the winner is he who can gain tactical advantage first. If we are to beat the Hansen's Roughriders, we have to move fast."

"Yeah, but…" Meiko sighed heavily. "It's not that simple, Rocher. You don't understand the history of Callone VI. The Alcatar family did many bad things as the ruler of Callone VI in the past. Putting Jenna as our frontrunner will not garner many sympathies from the people. Kaito wants to exploit other alternatives."

"We don't have time for that," Rocher huffed. "So answer me this: Is Jenna Alcatar good or bad?"

"Jenna is a friend of mine," Austin tried to resolve the standoff between Rocher and Meiko. "She is not corrupt. She led a good lance during the civil war, and all her lance mates respected her."

"Then what are we waiting for? Free that chick, put her up in a saddle, and run her loose!" Rocher walked right toward Meiko. "You know, you should get another partner. Somebody that isn't overly critical to your otherwise correct intuition, but is respectful of your talent, your attention to detail, and your hot body. Somebody like… me!" He leaned toward her and deliberately tried to kiss her in the lips.

"What the hell?" Meiko pushed him as hard as she could. "This is not respectful! I am willing to regard it as your lapse of judgment due to war stress. But if you do it again, I swear to God I kill you!"

"Well, it's your loss," Rocher took a straight stance. "So where is this Jenna chick?"

"She is held in a prison north of Bunkieki," Meiko explained, still staggering from Rocher's unexpected advance toward her. "We need the blueprint of the prison."

"James should know," Austin tuned in. "His father is a friend of the prison's architect."

"Who the hell is James?" Rocher squinted. "You're fetching another dickhead to join our group?"

"James Taylor is Jenna's boyfriend, if you have to know," Meiko snapped, clearly annoyed at Rocher's excessive use of lewd epithet. "We need him because we need the blueprint, and we need the blueprint to avoid a bloodbath. Besides, he could be a very dedicated addition to our gang."

"The more the merrier," Rocher sighed exasperatedly. "Alright, bring him in. But if he can't keep up, I'll cut off his balls."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Blue Moon Motel, Eselex,  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 15, 3078**_

Checking into a motel with a hostage was not a simple task, especially when the hostage was Rebecca Ghalan. She was the duchess of Callone VI, and she commanded an elite mercenary unit. The Hansen's Roughriders must have put their spies on every corner of Callone VI, and one wrong movement could reveal her position. Extra measures had to be taken so that nobody, absolutely nobody, became suspicious of her whereabouts.

But Kyle and Samantha Goyua knew just what needed to be done to pull it off without alerting the motel reservationist or their neighbors. Samantha was a sniper, so she knew how to move without being noticed, even in plain sight. Kyle was not particularly in the sniping business but years of living with Samantha injected the skill into his blood. Although it was not natural for him, he could do it just as fluently as his wife.

The mercenary couple put Rebecca in a chair and restrained behind her back. Her ankles were tied to the legs. It was a very uncomfortable sitting position, and Kyle made sure it was so for Rebecca. But so far Rebecca showed an admirable resistance against the mild torture, so much that Samantha started to lose her patience.

"You are not getting anything out of this," Rebecca sneered between her mirth. "Sooner or later the Hansen's Roughriders will find you."

"But until then you just have to endure this," Samantha replied. "Both of us know that you'll break before then."

"I am the Duchess of Callone VI!" Rebecca roared. "I am not to be treated this way!"

"And you will not if you just give us the blueprint of the _Cleaver_ battlemechs," Kyle answered. "For all we concern, it will not affect your sovereignty or your throne. You can't produce the _Cleaver_ since the Ghalan manufacturing plant had been destroyed during the civil war. You can't sell it because nobody will wield it for fear of Devlin Stone. Might as well give it to us."

"The _Cleaver_ is the flagship of my family," Rebecca panted. "Do you suppose I should just give it to you?"

"A purchase, then?" Kyle tried to negotiate. "We'll buy it for a reasonable price. Don't expect too much, but you can guarantee that no other mercenary unit will buy it from you. We are your only customer in the entire Inner Sphere."

"I will not negotiate under hostage situation," Rebecca tried to sneak her way into freedom. "If you want to negotiate a purchase, do it in a neutral ground. Let me go first."

"We will as soon as we see the blueprint," Samantha added.

Indeed it was a tough situation for Rebecca. She cursed her inexperience in dealing with the Roughriders, thinking that a mercenary unit with their reputation would not do such a low misconduct. Had she not blinded by vengeance and illusion of grandeur, she would still have had the _Cleaver_ and the blueprint, and negotiated a better deal with better mercenary units like the Kell Hounds or Wolf Dragoons. Or at least she could buy her freedom off this hostage situation.

"You don't have it, do you?" Kyle caught Rebecca's expression and correctly guessed the situation.

Rebecca sighed exasperately. "No. I traded it as a down payment with the Roughriders. I wanted them to use the _Cleavers_ to overrun the Royal Lion Lancers and the Liberty Party. Only after I gain control of Callone VI can they claim the _Cleavers_ as their own. But Wolfgang Hansen cheated me. He kept the _Cleavers_ and sent Major Tenoch to Callone VI instead. So there. You want the _Cleavers_? Talk to Wolfgang Hansen. Now let me go."

Kyle and Samantha looked at each other for a while, wondering if they could trust Rebecca or not. In the end, they chose to use her as a different bargaining chip. Kyle set up a portable HPG uplink, then established a connection to the Hansen's Roughriders. A hologram of Major Tenoch popped up in the middle of the table, brimming with confidence.

"This is Kyle Goyua from Arctic Wolves mercenary unit," Kyle introduced himself. "I wish to speak with Major Tenoch or Hansen's Roughriders ranking officer."

"Arctic Wolves," Tenoch smiled curtly. "What could an overrated, little-known mercenary unit want to do with the Hansen's Roughriders?"

"I have Duchess Rebecca Ghalan in my possession," Kyle ignored Tenoch's slur. "If you're in charge, I'm ready for negotiation."

"Negotiation bullshit, _hijo de puta_!" Tenoch spat. "The Hansen's Roughriders do not negotiate with terrorists! Take the duchess and shove her up your ass, _Ese_! You have nothing I want!"

"You'll be sorry to spurn us without listening to what we have to offer," Kyle tried to spark Tenoch's interest. "Besides, your resume will not look appealing with a record of a failed campaign."

"My order is to wipe out Davion existence in Callone VI," Tenoch muttered, almost incoherently. "My mission is accomplished. As of September 13, the Hansen's Roughriders had enforced martial law throughout Callone VI. Rebecca Ghalan is no longer my concern." With that, he disconnected the link.

Rebecca couldn't believe what she just heard. The Hansen's Roughriders were supposed to be her bodyguards that ensured her safety as well as her throne. Tenoch's statement made her realize that her world started slipping from her grasp. And when it fell completely off her hands, she was as good as dead.

"Look what you bring to Callone VI," Samantha said. "That monster had no regard of human lives. The attack on Bervalla left 20,000 civilians dead, 50,000 more critically wounded. Now that he declared martial law under Hansen's Roughriders, he would just be an unstoppable beast. That's the price of your ambition."

"All I want is for the Ghalan family to have a dignity in the world of Callone VI," Rebecca replied, holding back tears. "This is not what I want. If you're done, just kill me. I don't have anything else to live for."

"We are not Tenoch," Kyle retorted. "We don't kill somebody just for the hell of it. Besides, you may still have a bargaining value for us. Let's see if Wolfgang Hansen is more reasonable than Major Tenoch."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Note**: This chapter contains graphic violence. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matt Black Bar, Bunkieki,<br>**__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 16, 3078**_

The sting in his chest still burnt like two little furnaces as Shuran sat quietly in the bar, trying not to attract people's attention. The liquor eased his pain a little, but he had two holes the size of his thumb in his chest. Nothing could take away the pain completely.

For some demented luck, Shuran was still alive after getting drilled by two rounds of 50-caliber sniper shots right on his chest. Both rounds missed his vital organs, and the sniper's decision to use full metal jackets instead of hollow points actually gave Shuran a favor. Both bullets exited his body without doing critical damages. Had they been hollow points, Shuran would've been long dead.

But the flesh wounds were the least of his concern. There was an HPG message from the kidnappers that forced him to defy all odds and stalked some Hansen's Roughriders operatives in a bar. With trembling hands Shuran flipped his portable HPG set, and the message from Tzou and Youw popped up on the screen.

_Mr. Thomela,_

_Our clients are growing impatient from the lack of progress on your job. They don't want to give you a deadline, but if you continue to work at this rate, they will surely do it. We warn you to not contest their patience because you will regret that decision. Get the Cleaver battlemech or its blueprint as soon as possible, then report back to us. This is our last warning. The next time we talk to you would be our notification that your wife has been victimize by your own laziness. You don't want it to happen._

_Mr. Tzou, Mr. Youw._

Shuran wondered if he was sent to the right planet. He never saw one single _Cleaver_ battlemech since he landed on Callone VI. There were stories about the _Cleavers_ during the civil war, but they were all destroyed. The manufacturer, the Ghalan mafia family, had been destroyed and the lone survivor, Rebecca, was now the Duchess of Callone VI. She was using the Hansen's Roughriders as her army. Had the Cleavers been still around, she would've used them. They were high-quality mechs piloted by an army of cyborgs, so they shouldn't find any difficulties mopping up local oppositions.

So where was this _Cleaver_? The only person who could answer it was Rebecca Ghalan. It was the reason why Shuran stalked three Roughriders operatives in the last two hours. They were not soldiers – obvious from their outfit and body language – but office workers, TAC officers, or maybe even cooks. The only thing attached them to the mercenary unit was the patches of horned skull on their sleeves.

The three Roughriders kept on drinking and babbling, laughing and screaming at the TV screen which broadcast a massacre at Styk in which the Capellan Confederation was accused to kill unarmed civilians to weaken the Styk guerillas. One of the Roughriders supported the Capellan while the other two clearly condemned Capellan's ignorance of human lives. The debate heated up at times, but everybody cooled off whenever new rounds of drinks came.

Shuran waited patiently until the broadcast ended and the three Roughriders decided to call it a night. He slipped past the bartender to exit from the back door, then zipped through the alley to intercept the Roughriders at the front door. They walked and sang hideously on the street, throwing slurs at some locals, then came to a quiet alley where half the lamps were broken.

It was time for Shuran to make his move.

Quick as a cat Shuran threw himself into the midst of the Roughriders. He grab one, held him by his neck, then slammed his head onto the wall. The drunk and unsuspecting Roughriders swayed like a log, and did nothing when his head exploded at the wall, leaving a long swath of blood. The body sloshed to the ground.

One of the remaining Roughriders drew his gun but Shuran grabbed his arm and pried his shoulder up. A loud crack blended with agonizing scream as the man careened, holding his dislocated shoulder. Shuran grabbed his hair and with one quick flick he twisted the unfortunate man's neck. Another series of cracks reverberated in the dark alley, and the man tumbled right on top of the first one.

Not knowing what to do, the last on tried to run but Shuran kicked his ankle. The man fell and rolled like a ball, and painfully tried to escape when Shuran pinned him to the ground. The man's small frame strained under the weight of the large ex-Clanner, and he gasped for breath..

"Listen to me carefully, because I will say this only once," Shuran hissed as he put the gun on the man's temple. "You will bring me to Rebecca Ghalan tonight. You will introduce me as your relative, then bring me inside the palace to meet her. One wrong move and I swear you will die horribly."

"No, no, no," the man stuttered. "Duchess Rebecca is not here. She is at Eselex. She was kidnapped by the Arctic Wolves mercenary unit."

"What?" Shuran cringed. There was another mercenary unit at Callone VI, and the fact they worked covertly told him that they might be looking for the same thing as him. The Arctic Wolves might be the ones that shot him. "How do you know this? What do they want?"

"The Arctic Wolves kidnapped Duchess Rebecca and tried to blackmail the Hansen's Roughriders. But we traced the signal and it came from Eselex. Major Tenoch will send a strike team to hunt for Duchess Rebecca tomorrow. "

"A strike team? Like the one you sent to Bervalla?"

"No, no, Bervalla was for the Fusiliers," fear and intoxication made the man divulge everything he knew. "This is a fast, highly-trained team. We didn't know that the Arctic Wolves were in Callone VI until yesterday, so Major Tenoch thought they came in small numbers. A small task force should be able to handle them."

"You're lying," Shuran cocked his gun. "You don't send a battlemech strike team to rescue one hostage. You never intend to rescue Rebecca. You're hitting the Arctic Wolves, possibly by destroying Eselex like you destroyed Bervalla."

"Hey, hey, I didn't send them man!" the guy squirmed in terror. "It's all Major Tenoch! Come on, let me go!"

Shuran knew the man told the truth. He could see it from his dilated eyes. He flipped his gun and busted the man's temple with the gun's handle. He looked left and right, then slipped into the darkness. He walked toward the edge of the town where he left his _Thor_. Rebecca Ghalan was the key to his wife Nisha. He had to do whatever it he could to protect Rebecca. If she died, then everything was for vain.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Eselex, Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 17, 3078**_

Rocher was going through his mech's stats when his radar picked up a sudden surge of heat. A single blip glared on his screen, and for a moment he thought his computer was wrong. But the single blip turned into a _Shadow Cat_ heat signature. Hansen's Roughriders were not known to utilize Clan medium mechs, but he had to assume the worst. The Roughriders were coming, and Eselex might not stand for long.

"Meiko, I have contact with an unidentified _Shadow Cat_," Rocher quickly send his distress call. "Most likely Hansen's Roughriders scout. Evacuate everybody out of Eselex!"

"I will deploy my lance to intercept," Austin quickly responded.

"No! Guard Meiko's party out of here!" Rocher snapped. "We can't afford to lose more mechs. I'll handle this eunuch. If I can kill it quickly, it may buy you enough time to escape Eselex."

"Be careful," Meiko tuned in. "Its friends may not be far behind."

"Acknowledged," Rocher said and fired his jump jets. The _Uziel_ blasted into the sky, clearing several buildings, and landed on an empty lot with an unobstructed line of fire toward the _Shadow Cat_. He took a quick aim and mashed his trigger, but a split second later he noticed that the _Shadow Cat_ bore an insignia unknown to him. It was not the Roughriders'.

But it was too late. His rushed attack sailed across the field toward the _Shadow Cat_. The _Shadow Cat_ quickly keeled over to dodge the assault, but one bolt grazed the top of the 45-ton omnimech. It staggered, nicking the building behind it, but swiftly moved behind another building for cover.

"Who are you?" Rocher cried out, pacing his mech to get a clear shot at the elusive _Shadow Cat_. "You're not from Hansen's Roughriders! What are you doing here? Who do you work for?"

"This is Kyle Goyua, Arctic Wolves mercenary," the _Shadow Cat_ replied as it hunkered down behind buildings. "Back off, Davion. Our business is not of your concern."

When somebody refused to explain what he was doing, more often than not he was dirty. Rocher didn't want to take a chance. Instead of backing off, he sprayed his machine gun bullets at the building in front of Kyle. "Exit your mech and surrender, mercenary bastard! Or I will cut you up…"

Before his sentence was finished, Kyle sneaked a triple-laser salvo at Rocher, two of which drilled a glowing, bubbling hole on his left torso. Rocher grimaced, holding his joystick steadily as his mech lurched slowly to the left. He fired his jump jets to regain balance. The attack was not particularly deadly, but Rocher's armor had been mauled repeatedly since he landed on Callone VI. The armor indicator started blinking red.

"I said back off!" Kyle spat. "Let it go before you hurt yourself!"

But Rocher pressed on and fired his missiles right through the opening where Kyle sneaked his shot a moment ago. Two missiles exploded on the _Shadow Cat's_ fuselage. The omnimech swayed while backpedalling, trying to track down Rocher but his line of fire was blocked by buildings.

Rocher gunned his jets and cleared the buildings, but when he lined up his crosshair with the _Shadow Cat_, a stream of PPC hammered him from his right flank. His console screamed and jolted as the particle charges shorted his electronics. The impact threw him off balance, and the _Uziel_ crashed into a building, knocked out cold.

* * *

><p>The mysterious attack alerted Kyle of an incoming threat from Hansen's Roughriders, but his BAP only picked up a lone <em>Thor<em> inside 3 kilo radius. He quickly aimed his Gauss rifle at the incoming _Thor_ but the heavy mech didn't make a threatening move. It just walked slowly toward him.

"Arctic Wolves?" the _Thor_ hailed him with a much too familiar voice. "Surrender Duchess Rebecca Ghalan or die!"

Kyle immediately recognized the voice. "Shuran Thomela, this is Kyle Goyua. I was with Prodigy 10 Lance during the last Clan invasion. You should be at Tuani IV! What are you doing here?"

"Shuran? But I shot him twice!" Samantha's eyes bugged out. "How is he still alive?"

"I don't know, and I don't wanna know," Kyle brought his _Shadow Cat_ veering tightly to the right. He had seen how dangerous Shuran was with his _Thor_, and although he had confident in his skill, Shuran's comeback from his death was a sign that something went terribly wrong.

"Last chance, mercenary," Shuran disregarded Kyle's call. "Give me Rebecca Ghalan and you can keep your life. Keep her, and I'll take your life."

"I'll take my chance," Kyle replied coldly. He sensed something wrong, and he tugged his joystick to the right, bringing his mech into a tight turn. His anticipation was right. His voice was still echoing in the cockpit when Shuran fired both weapons. His PPC struck void where Kyle was a split second ago, but his LBX pellets peppered the Shadow Cat on the leg. The impact almost sent the 45 tonner skidding on its back, but Kyle slammed his joystick back to the left, bringing his mech to a screeching halt.

Shuran powered his jets while firing his missiles, keeping Kyle on the defensive. Kyle quickly slipped behind a building. The tall structure rocked back and forth as Shuran's missiles ripped it apart. From behind the debris Kyle burst and fired his Gauss. Shuran recoiled left but the hypersonic slug grazed his waist. A momentary loss of balance sent his mech spiraling into a building, but before the catastrophic collision happened Shuran stagger-fired his jets, putting his mech steadily on foot.

Kyle pressed his attack, spreading his lasers in volley fire. Shuran sidestepped the attack but still caught one on his chest. Half a ton of armor dissolved into bubbling slag. He realigned his crosshair but the _Shadow Cat_ already took cover behind another building. He took a circle round the building and blasted his LBX10 upon the first glimpse of the _Shadow Cat_. Most of his pellets harmlessly destroyed the front side of the building, but those which went through were enough to force Kyle to get out of the building.

Kyle powered his mech through a sea of debris and fired his Gauss slug, but at point blank range the weapon was not at all accurate. The nickel-ferrous ball carved a bad gash on a building behind the _Thor_. Shuran, correctly calculating Kyle's maneuver, fired his PPC and caught Kyle right on his midsection. The _Shadow Cat_ teetered and crashed into the face of an office building, wrecking the glass windows up to the top.

* * *

><p>When Rocher regained his senses, he pulled his mech up from the pile of concrete. Fortunately all but one gauge were still working, but he lost a substantial amount of side armor. The attack was not just an opportunity strike. It was well-calculated to immobilize - or possibly kill – his damaged <em>Uziel<em>. Any Hansen Roughriders wouldn't have the skill to fire such a shot, and that fact gave Rocher goosebumps.

As he rose, the scene of two metal behemoths shooting at each other in high speed captivated him, while Eselex natives poured out of buildings and scrambled the streets, lest they were caught in crossfire. The _Thor_ acted as the aggressor, and what an aggressor it was. The _Shadow Cat_ put up an admirable fight against an enemy that had 25 tons advantage, but now it was pinned on a building while the _Thor_ came up to inflict some serious damage.

Rocher still had unfinished business with the _Shadow Cat_ but it was the _Thor_ that sucker-punched him. So he lined up his crosshair with the LBX-laden arm of the _Thor_ and fired off. The _Thor_ buckled as the PPC bolt tore a massive gash on its left arm. Fire bled from the wound, and it was a good chance that it would never use its LBX cannon again.

"How do you like that, huh?" Rocher sneered as he sprayed his missiles at the _Thor_, keeping it on the defensive. "You sneaky bastard! Eat this crap!" He fired another round of PPC, decking the _Thor_ on the side just under the left arm. The omnimech lurched to the side, wobbling under the onslaught, and backpedaling until its back was against a wall.

Recovering fast, the _Thor_ sent 15 missiles towards him. Rocher gunned his engine; his _Uziel_ jumped to safety. The missile horde missed their target, but 7 of them slammed into Rocher's back. The 50-tonner jerked forward, 30% of armor was lost, but no internal damage. Rocher slammed the stick as hard as he could, but PPC beam struck his lower torso. Rocher could smell vaporized armor from his cockpit.

The _Thor_ smelled blood and geared up to drop its hammer on Rocher when the _Shadow Cat_ rose and slugged the Thor with its Gauss rifle. The _Thor_'s boxy torso twisted left, caved by the hypersonic metal slug. The _Thor_ raised its arm but the _Shadow Cat_ was quick to clear the area. But it didn't escape. It turned to _Rocher_ and burnt another half-ton armor off his torso. Rocher's console screeched and he knew that the next hit on that location would dissect his engine.

"Is that the way you wanna play, dirty merc?" he hissed, raising both arms. "Fine! Eat this!" He mashed his trigger, firing at both mechs. The _Shadow Cat_ bent when the PPC rocked its hip. The _Thor_ ducked and dodged the PPC, but Rocher followed up with his short missiles. The armor-piercing missiles ripped the _Thor_'s left torso, and the 70-ton mech coughed up smoke.

Rocher knew return fire would come in double, so he fired his jets, but he was a second too late. The _Thor_'s missiles stopped him dead on his track, and the _Shadow Cat's_ laser trio detonated the machine gun bins on his right torso. Rocher saw white when chain explosions staggered his mech. Half of his right torso evaporated along with the fireballs. His mech dropped to its knees.

But rather than finishing Rocher, the _Thor_ and the _Shadow Cat_ turned their attention to each other. The _Thor's_ PPC carved a big hole on the _Shadow Cat's_ hull. Smoke billowed from the wound as the medium mech trembled to stay upright. The _Shadow Cat's_ Gauss slug busted the _Thor's_ left torso, crunching the engine, and buried itself deep in the concrete building behind it. The _Thor_ swayed groggily as fire consumed its mangled left torso.

Rocher had never been in a three-way battle before, let alone fighting two mechs that fought each other. It was a bizarre but brutal fight where each party tried to be the last one standing. These guys were definitely not from Hansen's Roughriders. What were they doing here in Eselex? Why would they kill each other? How did each of them connected to Rebecca Ghalan, Hansen's Roughriders, or Callone VI?

Questions mounted up as Rocher prepared his weapons. All mechs had reached combat loss grouping; one strike to the _Thor's_ left torso would likely kill it, or at least subdue it. The same with the _Shadow Cat's_ center torso just behind the cockpit. On the other hand, Rocher's _Uziel_ was not better in any way. His left torso was carved up to the titanium bones, and one well-placed salvo would waste it. It was a matter of who get to whom first.

However, it all would have to wait. Rocher's radar screen beeped in urgency, broadcasting the arrival of yet another group of battlemechs. The computer quickly read the signatures as two _Thanatos_ and two _Axmen_. He knew that these four were Hansen's Roughriders, and he knew the new battlemechs came to kill him. That, if the two other battlemech didn't kill him first.

"Oh, great!" Rocher rose to his feet and prepared his gun for what could be his last stand. "This is just great!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Eselex, Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 17, 3078**_

Wasting no time, the _Thanatos_ and the _Axmen_ broke formation to trap Rocher, Shuran, and Kyle in the center, and showered them with missiles. Rocher went airborne, but some missiles tracked him and peppered his legs. The _Uziel_ lost its momentum and capsized into a pile of debris. Rocher pulled his joystick as hard as he could, but his _Uziel_ was done in. The missile assault damaged his leg actuator and serrated his left leg myomers, effectively halving his ground speed. He had only one option: to fight the Roughriders head on. And he when a fresh _Axman_ came after him with its hatchet hoisted up in the air, Rocher knew he wouldn't see the end of the day.

Kyle ducked low, dodging most of the missiles, then returned fire with his Gauss. The other _Axman_ sidestepped Kyle's onslaught. The slug flew harmlessly a few meters off the Axmen broad chest, then buried itself in a building. Quick as a cat, the 65-ton machine blasted its massive AC20. Half of the ammunition raked the _Shadow Cat_'s right side, and once again Kyle found himself slumping on his left side.

Shuran used his superior skill to dodge most of the missiles but the two _Thanatos_, realizing that he posed the biggest threat of them all, ganged up on him and boxed him in laser crossfire. Shuran fought valiantly; his PPC burnt a slab of a _Thanatos_' center torso and his missiles exploited the damage more, carving the armor into perforated slabs. But without his LBX10, his close-range effectivity was hampered, and the Thanatos duo easily took advantage of Shuran's lack of close-quarter weapon.

Rocher realized he only had a few chances before the Roughriders overwhelmed him, so he chose to make his last stand a damaging brawl for the _Axman_. He steadied his legs, took a good aim at the lanky battlemech, then shot his right PPC. The bolt jabbed the Axman right under its head, very close to the neck. The Axman backpedaled to sustain the impact. Rocher waited until the Axman steadied itself, then fired his left PPC. It smashed the _Axman's_ left shoulder. Molten armor splashed into some skyscrapers, and the _Axman_ twisted. Before it regained its footing, Rocher launched his missiles, but the rushed attack missed the target and did nothing more than to push his heat level to shut down.

The _Axman_ effortlessly got into firing stance and let loose a hail of lasers. Rocher crossed his arms in front of his face when his console burst. A couple strands of laser cored into his armorless torso and scored critical hits on the engine. Fire engulfed his left torso, and his entire left arm exploded. The sudden loss of mass quickly toppled his _Uziel_, and despite Rocher's best effort to keep it standing, it crashed haplessly onto the street.

The _Axman_ galloped in victory and cocked his arm behind its head, ready to smash the _Uziel's_ cockpit into smithereens. Suddenly a stream of ballistics rocked the 65-ton mech, peppering its right side just above its ribcage. The _Axman_ quickly turned around to face the new threat, but more autocannon shells and lasers busted its chest. The heavy mech lost grip of its hatchet as it wobbled blearily. A stream of missiles blasted its legs, and the _Axman_ tumbled backward.

Rocher, struggling to get up, inspected his rescuer but became somewhat disappointed to see a medium lance led by a _Blackjack_. "I told you not to waste more mechs, Austin!" he yelled as the _Blackjack_ came closer to him. "What are you doing here? I've got everything under control!"

"Retreat to the south end of the city!" Austin yelled back, disregarding Rocher's comment. "We will try to hold the Roughriders lance as long as we can!"

"Are you deaf? You're disobeying command by leaving your post! You'll get everybody killed!"

"Rocher, I'm not a real soldier," Austin stated, firing his lasers at the _Axman_ who started to get up. "You are. If somebody has to die today, it's better me than you. Kaito and Meiko need somebody like you to continue with the quest. Retreat to the south and rendezvous with Kaito and Meiko. I'll hold them here."

Rocher was through turning his back from the battle. It was better die a hero than live a long coward's life. But as much as Rocher hated getting assistance from Austin, he knew it was the right thing to do. Austin wouldn't understand what it took to raise a guerilla war against the powerful Roughriders. If Kaito and Meiko were to keep this resistance going, they would need somebody with his quality. Dead heroes wouldn't win a war; live soldiers would.

So he hesitantly followed Austin's instruction, leaving the battlefield to drag his legs to the south. The _Axman_ tried to give a chase but Austin's lance kept it occupied. The Axman's AC20 sprayed its venom at a _Whithworth_, gutting its torso and punched a nasty crater. But Austin put so much pressure that, in the end, the _Axman_ fell to its knees.

This sudden development shifted the engagements. The _Thanatos_ split; one rushed to reinforce the _Axman_ against Austin's lance, the other kept pressuring Shuran. But the split gave Shuran enough opportunity to escape the Roughriders. He fired his PPC and missiles at point blank range, pinning the remaining _Thanatos_ to the wall, then took the sky before slipping behind the buildings. The _Thanatos_, swiveled left and right in utter confusion, tried to track the _Thor_ and deliver the killing blow, but Shuran had already gone outside its range.

Running from a battlefield was not easy for Shuran. The act represented everything that was wrong as a mechwarrior. But his mission in Callone VI was to free his captured wife Nisha. His _Thor_ was glued together only by the grace of a miracle – if such a thing existed – and if he pushed it, his mission would be doomed. It was not the bravest decision to run, but it sure was the wisest.

Austin saw the other _Thanatos_ coming inbound fast, and if it ever teamed up with the _Axman_, he and his lance would never survive Eselex. His lance consisted only of medium mechs with average mechwarriors. They could never take on two heavy mechs, let alone four. So he issued his command, "All hands, disengage the Roughriders! Retreat to the south part! Move it now, people!"

It didn't need long before the medium mechs turned around and escaped. The Roughriders heavy mechs tried to give a chase, but the lighter mechs used their superior speed and agility to zigzag around the buildings, putting obstacles between them and the Roughriders. The gap between them grew with every passing minute, and at some point the Roughriders just gave up.

Austin's lance turned the other _Axman_ confused, and Kyle read it from its maneuver. The hesitated back-and-forth movement was a clear sign that the _Axman_ mechwarrior didn't really know what to do. Kyle didn't waste the opportunity. With a quick aim he unloaded everything upon the _Axman's_ midsection, then slipped behind a building. He took the biggest road to use his speed to escape to the south, but when the _Axman_ followed him, he quickly turned into a tight alley, putting buildings between him and his predator. Soon enough, the _Axman_ fell off the radar, and he continued down that path until he reached the end of Eselex.

All parties arrived at the same spot at nearly the same time: Rocher limping badly with the left side of his Uziel almost gone, Shuran missing half of his weapons, Kyle missing almost all armor, Austin and his lance having cracks and pockmarks all over their bodies, and the APC that carried Kaito and Meiko.

Rocher still remembered the _Thor_ taking a sneak shot at him, so he raised his arm and aimed the PPC at the head of the _Thor_. His stunt triggered a domino effect; Shuran put the barrel of his PPC at Rocher's cockpit and his missiles at Kyle, Kyle aimed his Gauss cannon at Austin, Austin pointed his arms at Kyle and Shuran, and the rest of Austin's lance aimed their weapons at something, including the APC.

Suddenly they found themselves in a very uncomfortable Mexican standoff.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**Outskirt of Eselex, Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 17, 3078**_

"Who are you!" Rocher roared, shoving his PPC at the _Thor's_ cockpit, disregarding other weapons that were aimed at his mech. "How dare you take cheap shot at me! Who do you work for?"

"My business is not with you!" Shuran snarled in response. "I did what I had to do!"

"I told you to stay away from this, Davion!" Kyle joined the fray. "Shuran, what is going on with you? You're not supposed to be here and stabbing people from the back!"

"Shut up, mercenary cocksucker!" Rocher growled. "Listen to me dickhead, when you sucker-punched me, you make your business mine! So now tell me who you are and who do you work for!"

"I did what I had to do!" Shuran raised his voice. "That is just everything you need to know!"

"You tell me that again and I'll blow your head off!" Rocher screamed. Of course he was bluffing. His fingers were nowhere near his triggers because he knew the moment he shot Shuran, somebody would shoot him. But he had to know what was going on. What happened between the _Thor_ and the _Shadow Cat_ was beyond Callone VI power struggle. Something else was going on here.

"Wait, wait, please, don't rush," Austin pleaded to have some common sense. "Please, we are not here to kill each other…"

"Shut your hole, Austin!" Rocher yelled. "I'm gonna kill this sonofabitch if he doesn't tell me…"

"Alright, everybody calm down!" Meiko interjected. "This is not going to solve everything! We're fighting the wrong enemies here. Why don't we get ourselves dispossessed and meet each other at the center? We solve this problem like we're supposed to. Please, gentlemen. Come down and meet me at the ground."

Meiko exited her APC and walked right toward the center of the battlemech circle, followed closely by Kaito. Her stunt melted the tension among the mechwarriors, and one by one the mechs dropped their weapons and shut down. Rocher waited until Shuran, Kyle and Samantha exited their mechs, then climbed down his mangled _Uziel_ to take the place next to Meiko. Austin and his henchmen followed suit.

It was the first time Rocher saw the mechwarriors behind the _Thor_ and the _Shadow Cat_. The _Thor_'s mechwarrior, the man called Shuran, was an impressive bulk of muscles. He easily towered over everybody else, and his reddish eyes gave Rocher goosebumps. The _Shadow Cat_ pilot, an Arctic Wolves mercenary who called himself Kyle, was on averaged height but was still taller than everybody. And everybody else was taller than him. At only 5'6", Rocher was practically the shortest man of the group.

"Gentlemen, let's have a proper introduction so we do not accuse anybody of anything," Meiko initiated the crash gathering. "My name is Meiko. My partner Kaito and I were the secret service agents for the deposed and now deceased Governor Butler, the legitimate ruler of Callone VI. Several months ago the Hansen's Roughriders invaded Callone VI and installed Duchess Rebecca Ghalan as the new leader of Callone VI. This is an unconstitutional coup de tat, and we are trying to fight back the bloody duchess and her army of mercenaries."

"I'm Subaltern Rocher, a mechwarrior of the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers. Fed Suns sent the Fusiliers to reinforce or relieve the Royal Lion Lancers, but the Hansen's Roughriders beat us from day one. My unit was wiped out, and the survivors are scattered all over the place. I am joining Meiko and Kaito to avenge the loss of my unit."

"My name is Austin Merriam. My lance and I support Meiko's and Kaito's cause to reinstall the overthrown government of Callone VI. Heck, this is not even my lance. We are just survivors of Bervalla massacre, if I can call it that way. We join together in a lance because you have a chance to live longer in a lance than by yourself."

"My name is Kyle Goyua, my wife Samantha and I are members of the Arctic Wolves mercenary. We are here on an information gathering mission. There was a rumor that a local family developed an army of high-quality battlemechs with cyborgs as their pilots, similar to the Manei Domini. Our CO thought it would benefit us much if we had the blueprint handy in our hands."

"Wait a minute… are you saying that this pitiful peripheral rock produces high-tech army similar to the Word of Blake?" Rocher blurted. "Why wasn't I briefed about this before we were sent here?"

"Do you mean… you don't know?" Austin cocked his eyebrows.

"Nobody knows about this! Not a single damn Fusilier knows about this!" Rocher cried out, but when everybody gave him pitiful stare, he realized that he was the only one that was under informed. "Why didn't you tell me this?" he turned to Meiko.

"Everything is in a need-to-know basis," she replied. "You never asked. I assumed you knew."

"That's why the Davions want this planet! It all makes sense now. The Fed Suns want the cyborg army for themselves! So I wasn't sent here to reinforce the Royal Lion Lancers. I was sent here as a mule to carry information about the cyborg army! Sonofabitch!" He took some deep breaths to gain composure. "So where are these cyborgs now? Can't somebody use it against the Roughriders?"

"First of all, the cyborg army was produced by Ghalan family. Duchess Rebecca Ghalan is the current leader of the family, so if the cyborgs exist, it should be fighting with the Roughriders, not against," Meiko explained. "Second of all, Duchess Rebecca has a complete control of the army, so she could use them to beat the Royal Lion Lancers. But instead she brought in the Hansen's Roughriders. Something smells fishy, and we are still working on that."

"This is too much for one day," Rocher massaged his temple, then went at Shuran. "So what's your story?"

"My name is Shuran Thomela. I am here to get information on the cyborg army too."

"Oh, who would've thought?" Rocher threw his arms in the air. "Everything is about technological advantage, and I'm the only one here that fights for revenge!"

"I have to question your motive, Shuran," suddenly Kyle said. "You never strike me as a person who would get your hands dirty in something like Callone VI."

"They got Nisha," Shuran replied matter-of-factly. "They kidnapped my wife and forced me to come here to get the battlemechs, or the blueprint of them. If I don't, then they will kill her."

"And by 'they' you mean…?" Rocher mused.

"They never said. The guys that contacted me were working for some highly-classified customers that had a lot of money and the willingness to spend it for anything they wanted badly. Perhaps they represented Liao battlemech factory or the Triads. They said their customers would pay me for my service."

"Liao battlemech factory?" Rocher scoffed. "Man, a battlemech factory wouldn't ask a complete stranger to steal a blueprint from a foreign world. Neither would the Triads. They had their own way to get what they wanted, and this is not it."

"Then who are they?" Shuran got impatient.

"Maskirovka, Capellan Confederation Secret Agency," Rocher said with disgust. "I can smell them from parsecs away. You get played by the stinky Liao, my friend. Just like I got played by the Davions."

"I don't care about who will benefit much from this situation," Shuran muttered. "All I care is Nisha. I will get the blueprint no matter what, and nobody can stop me."

"Look, Shuran, I need the blueprint, you need the blueprint. We'll ask Rebecca Ghalan, then we'll make a copy for each one of us," Kyle suggested. "We happen to have the duchess on the _Shadow Cat_."

"You have Duchess Rebecca Ghalan in your mech?" Meiko's eyes almost popped out of her head. "How did you do that?"

"Just happens," Samantha, who had been quiet so far, spoke up with a bit of pride in her voice. "The Arctic Wolves training regimen focused on stealth and speed. This is not our specialty, but we can perform it as if it were." She walked back toward the _Shadow Cat_, but stopped dead when she noticed that the extra compartment on the _Shadow Cat's_ rear hull was empty. "Oh no! She's escaped!"

"What do you mean 'She's escaped'?" Rocher mumbled. "Where the hell did you put her?"

"Here, in this container!" Samantha explained. "She was here when we got off the _Shadow Cat_ to meet you guys! She must've picked the lock or something!"

"Dammit! Imagine what we could do if we had her in our possession," Meiko puffed exasperatedly. "We could end this war immediately."

"We tried that. It didn't work," Kyle responded quickly. "The Hansen's Roughriders ranking officer is a guy named Major Tenoch. He spurned our suggestion right away when we tried to blackmail him."

"I'll find her," Shuran walked toward his _Thor_. "Nisha's life depends on her."

"No, Shuran, it's no use," Kyle cut him off. "I seriously think Rebecca Ghalan is not the duchess of Callone VI anymore. She might have been dead already. It's now Tenoch calling the shots, and as what we witnessed on Bervalla, he'd destroy other cities to make sure he's still at the top of the food chain." He approached the large man and tapped his shoulder. "Samantha and I will help you out, but we need your strength. We have to take Tenoch out of Callone VI, otherwise thousands of innocent lives will be lost."

"I agree with Kyle," Meiko joined in. "We need more men. The Hansen's Roughriders hold captive the heir of the old ruling family, Jenna Alcatar. Not many people still support the Alcatar family, but I know a few do. That's our best shot at matching the strength of the Roughriders. We have to free Jenna."

"Alright," Shuran said after a long reckoning. "I will help you free Jenna and fight Tenoch."

"Great! Rocher?"

"I'm always with you, sweet pea," Rocher shot a playful smile at Meiko. "And I think Austin is, too."

"I'm a friend of Jenna," Austin replied without hesitation. "I'm behind you, Meiko."

"Thank you, I'm glad we're on the same side," Meiko said, but not before giving Rocher a nasty look. "The first step is to find James Taylor. He knows the architect of the jail. It'll make our job a lot easier."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Capitol Building, Bunkieki,  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 19, 3078**_

Rebecca had never experienced battlemech fighting first-hand, and the multi-faceted engagement with the Davion's _Uziel_, the mysterious _Thor_, and the Hansen's Roughriders lance still shook her. The savagery of battlemech weaponries felt like ripping her flesh. But for some strange luck, the confusing battle served as her exit from the Arctic Wolves captivity. The special container at the rear hull of the _Shadow Cat_ where she was held was severely damaged. Many loose parts prompted her to free herself from the bondage, and while the Arctic Wolves met with the rest of the mechwarriors on the ground, Rebecca slipped away. She couldn't wait to get to the capitol building.

But when Rebecca set her feet on the capitol building, everything had changed. It was obvious that the Hansen's Roughriders were basking themselves in a victory lap. The building was only lightly guarded, and even the guards were sitting around the front porch. More aggravatingly, they saw Rebecca coming, but they didn't make any effort to even stand up and give her a proper salute. They just raised their heads, then went back to whatever they were doing before.

This was not what Rebecca thought it would be. The few first days were nice when she saw herself as the duchess of Callone VI, something she wanted for long. Although the Roughriders did more damage to Callone VI that she ever wanted, she turned her blind eyes on them. And then, Bervalla happened without her consent. And then, she spent some days in captivity, and nobody recognized her as the duchess anymore. She was losing grip of her own world faster than she lost it to the liberty party. And worst of all, she brought it upon herself.

Mad as hell, Rebecca stormed into the tactical room where Major Tenoch was sitting leisurely on a table, discussing something with his captains. His captains gave her a courtesy nod when she entered the room, but still no salute. Tenoch, however, acted like nothing happened. He didn't even get up.

"Mylady," he muttered half-heartedly. "Glad you could join us. How's the vacation?"

Rebecca slammed her hands on the table, forcing Tenoch's captains to take a step back. "I know what you're doing," she hissed. "You're taking Callone VI for yourself! You let me die in the hands of the Arctic Wolves so you can be the ruler of Callone VI! This is a coup, Major! A low, disgusting act of cowardice! I'm reporting you to Colonel Wolfgang Hansen, and I want you out of my planet at once!"

"Letting you die? I don't know what you're talking about," Tenoch replied coyly. "I sent my best warriors to retrieve you from the barbarians. And now you're here, safe and sound. Why did I bother to send my lance if I wanted you dead?"

"Do not insult me, Major!" Rebecca screamed from the top of her lung. "You spurned a negotiation request that the Arctic Wolves instigated, then sent your team to eliminate them knowing that I was still in their possession! You deliberately put me in the crossfire! I am not blind, Major Tenoch, and I know you are executing your own agenda. Just because you are armed with battlemechs and high explosives doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

"You have no idea how to run a country, Your Highness," Tenoch rose from his chair. "You are surrounded by hounds and wolves that don't want you to be their leader, but you don't have what it takes to destroy your opposition. I am taking over. I have declared martial law throughout Callone VI, and it will be that way until I am sure that enemies have been destroyed."

"Destroyed? Like you destroy Bervalla?"

"It will not be the last, Your Highness. More deaths are coming. But it is what it takes to reign. Do you think your nobility is free? Do you think your sovereignty is your inheritance? You're living in a sad little world, Mylady. You pay every minute of your royalty with blood of your countrymen. That's how you run your little country." Tenoch approached Rebecca, his breath hot in her face. "If you don't have the guts to do it, then you are not fit to run this world."

"I am not tolerating your stunts anymore," Rebecca snarled, meeting Tenoch's intensity with her own. "I am cutting you off from the contract. Your service is no longer needed. Leave Callone VI by tomorrow morning."

But Tenoch replied with a derogatory chuckle. "Do you think you're still the one that gives order around here, Your Highness? Like I said, you are unfit to run this little duchy of yours. Your lack of experience and your incompetent decision making could have destroyed the duchy if the Hansen's Roughriders didn't step up and take matters into our own hands. You had one chance of grandeur and you blew it. You're not getting it again."

"What? Are you dethroning me?" Rebecca stepped back, buckled under the pressure of Tenoch and his captains. "How dare you take away what's mine! I am the duchess of Callone VI, and I am paying for your stay here! This is my world! MY WORLD!"

But Tenoch snapped his fingers, and two guards came and seized Rebecca's arms. "Throw her into the brig with that other girl… Alcatraz or something. They have a long and overdue conversation about their lives."

"No! No! This is outrage!" Rebecca tried to squirm free but her small frame was no match against the soldiers. Her screaming didn't help either, and her hapless cries quickly diminished as the two guards dragged her outside into an APC, taking her to the jail.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Note**: This chapter contains graphic violence. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eselex, Callone VI, Federated Suns,<br>**__**September 23, 3078**_

After everybody settled their differences, Austin led the coalition to a secluded place just outside Eselex so they could hide their damaged battlemechs. He coordinated an on-site repair and reload team with local battlemech traders and shops throughout Eselex who were still loyal to the Alcatar family. The locals brought armor plates, weapons, ammunitions, and parts during the night, and so far there was no interaction with the Hansen's Roughriders despite the increased security around Eselex.

Since Shuran didn't expect to use the blueprint to do anything but to save his wife, he arranged a deal with Kyle and Samantha. He would help the Arctic Wolves obtain the blueprint, and as a return, Kyle and Samantha would help him free Nisha from the Maskirovka agents. Shuran and Kyle had known each other before, and both parties were comfortable trusting each other.

Meiko was still determined to free Jenna Alcatar, and Kaito was still opposed to her idea, but Rocher threw himself in between the two secret service agents and blatantly supported Meiko, aggravating Kaito to no end. As agreed, Meiko and Kaito went back to Eselex to find James Taylor, and since his _Uziel_ was still in repair, Rocher tagged along. Initially Meiko and Kaito objected, but the increasing number of guards around Eselex prompted them to take Rocher since the young Davion showed some proficiency in close-quarter combat. An extra hand wouldn't hurt.

Naturally they started at James and Jenna's place, a medium-sized house in Eselex suburb. They could see that it used to be a nice residential quarter, but Hansen's Roughriders had virtually rearranged the suburb into an abandoned mess. The house was no different. A sign of struggle was imminent; tables and chairs were thrown upside down, walls were ripped apart, and splashes of dry blood were visible on several spots.

"Well, what would you expect?" Kaito commented as he inspected a bloody knife sprawling on the kitchen floor. "He might have been dead. I think we are wasting our time searching for him."

"If your girlfriend is the enemy number one to the current government, do you still live in this place?" Rocher scoffed. "Of course not. You'll be hiding underground, maybe raising your own resistance, or setting up a plan to rescue your girlfriend."

"Then what are we doing here?" Kaito said impatiently. "Why can't we find the architect ourselves?"

"Do you know the name of the architect?" Meiko replied as she rummaged a box of paper. "I don't. I don't think you do. The brig is built as a place to detain high-profile prisoners. Only a few people know the architect, and James is one of them."

"The grand library should have a copy of the blueprint," Kaito said, watching the street outside. "We may already have the jail blueprint if we go there first."

"The library is no more," Meiko said exasperatedly. "Most of the buildings are destroyed, and the Roughriders built a listening post on what's left of it." She paused for a moment before grumbling, "You know Kaito, your nagging won't help us work faster."

Kaito let out a sharp puff. He didn't like the Alcatar family. Their ties to the mafia world hurt Callone VI infrastructure, and although Jenna was a part of the liberty party that returned Callone VI to where it should have been, he was still bitter about it. He didn't want to acknowledge Meiko's logic, however true it was, that Jenna could be the sympathetic figure to attract more people to fight the Roughriders, just because of the Alcatar name attached to her. He was adamant about it.

Just as he was about to go outside, an APC came and crushed their car. A dozen guards jumped out of the vehicle and quickly took positions with their guns aimed at the house. Four or five guards ran toward the back end of the house to completely surround the three rebels inside.

"Roughriders!" Kaito ducked behind the curtain, but stuck his head to see the situation outside. "I see five heads, more is possible. How about the back?"

"Five," Rocher drew his pistol and crouched behind a window. "They have high grounds. We're sitting ducks here." He looked at Kaito's weapon of choice, a shoulder-mounted SRM. "Is that thing any good? Can you blow us a hole out of here?"

"I do you one better," Kaito grinned and winked as he pulled out an evil-looking canister out of his backpack. "Inferno. It'll send them all straight to hell. Bet they don't expect to see this thing." He loaded the Inferno canister into the SRM tube, mounted it on his shoulder, then turned to Meiko. "I need cover fire."

Meiko took her Rorynex and fired blindly at the Roughriders positions. Her bullets grazed the garden's ornaments, forcing the Roughriders guards to duck low. The guards on the back started firing at the house, but Rocher blasted his pistol like a madman, keeping the guards from storming into the house.

"Now! Now! Now!" Meiko slid under a table as her Rorynex clicked. Kaito took her place, and with one flick of the trigger, the Inferno canister flew outside, hammering the right side of the Roughriders APC. The highly-flammable jelly sprayed into a wide area, and in one second, James and Jenna's garden burst into a massive bonfire. The Roughriders guards, completely oblivious about the mass-destructive weapon, disappeared behind the flame curtain, then emerged running wildly, screaming bloody murder. The stench of burning flesh filled the air.

"Through the fire! Go! Go! Go!" Kaito yelled as he kicked the front door open. Meiko slammed another magazine into her Rorynex and leapt outside. Kaito followed suit after putting another canister into his shoulder-mounted SRM. The Roughriders guards at the back of the house poured their firepower upon the house, forcing Rocher to leave his position and followed Meiko and Kaito. His skin felt like bubbling as he ran very close to the fire, but he kept on going, leaving the flaming house behind.

The remaining Roughriders went through the house and started coming out of the front door. Kaito turned around and fired his Inferno straight into the house through the window. In an instant the house blasted into a giant fireball, burning everything inside including three Roughriders guards.

Two guards, unfortunately, had cleared the house when Kaito torched it. Their machine guns barked, and Kaito twisted and jerked as bullets ravaged his body. He fell backward, and his shoulder-mounted SRM clattered on the hard-plastered street.

"Kaito!" Meiko screamed in panic. "Rocher, Kaito's hit! Kaito's hit!"

Rocher turned around and emptied his gun at the nearest guard. Four bullets reamed the guard's chest, taking him down quickly. But when Rocher switched target, his pistol clicked. And unfortunately, it was his last magazine. The Roughriders guards stopped and aimed his machine gun at Rocher's head, but when he mashed the trigger, the gun made the same sound as Rocher's a second ago. The guards frantically rummaged his pocket to find another magazine.

Rocher didn't waste the opportunity. As the guard struggled to fit in a fresh magazine, he broke into a sprint then leapt into the air, stretching his legs at the guard's midsection. The guards keeled over as Rocher's boots sank into his abs. The empty gun clattered on the ground, and Rocher picked it up. As the guard rose to his feet, Rocher held the machine gun by the barrel then clubbed the guard as hard as he could. His helmet flew into the fire, and blood sprayed into the air. The guard crumbled, still alive, but blood streamed down his nostrils, a sure sign of broken nose.

Rocher came closer to the subdued guard when he noticed that it was a woman.

"Rocher, don't kill him," Meiko yelled from where Kaito's body lied. "We can get a lot of information from him."

"He is a woman," Rocher dragged her up and folded her arms behind her back. "How's your partner?"

"Two flesh wounds on the abs, another just missed his left lung," Meiko replied as she tended Kaito's wounds. "He'll survive, but we have to get to the hospital as soon as possible. He's losing blood fast."

"Here, you take care of this missy, I'll haul Kaito," Rocher said as he handed the Roughriders guards to Meiko. Meiko used Kaito's shoelaces to bind the guard's arms behind her back. Rocher pulled Kaito's body onto his shoulder, then started to walk away from the burning house.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**Outskirt Eselex, Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 25, 3078**_

Squeezing information from the Roughriders girl was not as easy as Rocher originally thought. The girl was resistant to physical pain, from beating to waterboarding to electricity to fire to ice. She seemed to be made from iron. The Hansen's Roughriders sure prepared their personnel for every possible situation in the battlefield, including getting caught and tortured for information.

Meiko administered truth serum into her blood, which failed miserably at first. But when she increased the dose to a dangerous level, it finally got the best of her. The girl still fought valiantly; her head started to sway back and forth as her eyes fluttered between reality and hallucination. She was about to break.

"What's your name?" Rocher asked

"Marigold, Second Infantry Battalion, Serial Number 309-4875-495."

"How many people are there to guard the jail?"

"Marigold, Second Infantry Battalion, Serial Number 309-4875-495."

"Where is Jenna Alcatar held? What level? What cell?" Meiko tuned in.

"Marigold, Second Infantry Battalion, Serial Number 309-4875-495."

"Jenna Alcatar… I need her cell number."

"Marigold, Second Infantry Battalion, Serial Number 309-4875-495."

"Cell number… Jenna Alcatar cell number… not your serial number."

"Marigold, Second Infantry Battalion, Serial Number… Serial Number…"

"Not serial number… Jenna Alcatar cell number, please."

"Jenna Alcatar… Jenna Alcatar…" the girl started to lose control. "Jenna Alcatar…"

"Cell number… cell number…" Rocher repeated the words slowly. "Jenna Alcatar cell number."

"Serial Number 309-4875... D15… 495… D15… D15… level three… 309-4875… D15..."

"Looks like D15, level three," Meiko put it down her notepad. "Marigold, listen to me. How many guards defending the prison? How many personnel?"

"309-4875-495... D15… Second Infantry Battalion…"

"Guards, please. How many guards are there?"

"Third Infantry Battalion…. Third… Infantry…"

"Not infantry battalion, Marigold. How many guards?"

"I think she's saying the Third Infantry Battalion is guarding the prison," Rocher interrupted her. "A thousand infantry guarding a prison is overkill, but it makes sense. Tenoch knows how important Jenna was for Callone VI. He must've tripled the guards at the prison to repel us."

"And the number could triple now that he heard about us at Jenna's house," Meiko added. We may have to use our battlemechs as a diversion. Austin's lance isn't worth a squat against the Hansen's Roughriders, but the Arctic Wolves and the other guy seem to be very skilled in battlemech driving. How much do you know them?"

"Next to none," Rocher replied unenthusiastically. "We just met 2 days ago. I wouldn't trust them yet."

"We may not have that luxury," Meiko exhaled desperately as she exited the interrogation tent. "If only Kaito is here."

"How is he doing?" Rocher said. "How are you holding up?"

"He'll live. No organ damage, just torn tissues." Meiko went outside and sat on a bench. "But he has to stay out of action for months, until he heals completely. He can't use his SRM launcher with three holes in his body."

"Are you seeing him?" Rocher brusquely asked. "Looks like you care a lot about him."

"Of course I care a lot about him!" Meiko snarled. "He's my partner. We've been doing things together for years. It feels weird doing things without him." Then she threw a dirty look at him. "What's with the question, all of sudden?"

"Just want to know you better," Rocher quipped. "I don't trust people easy."

"Well, stay away from my personal life," Meiko huffed. "I don't snoop around yours."

"Maybe you should," Rocher flashed an inviting grin. "You don't know what you're missing."

Meiko was about to throw something at Rocher's face when she noticed two persons walking toward them. The guy wore a hoodie that covered his head, so she could not see his face. The girl was a late teen or in her early twenty with long trench coat that covered most of her body. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, and her glasses very low, exposing most of her eyes.

"Stop right there!" Rocher drew his gun and aimed it at the hooded man. "Open that hood slowly!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" the man pulled his hood to reveal his face. "My name is James Taylor."

"James!" Meiko exclaimed. "Where have you been? How did you find this place?"

"Hansen's Roughriders have been on my tail because of my connection to Jenna," James came closer, then pointed at the girl next to her. "Reeza, my cousin, took me in and hid me. I've been trying to find a way to free Jenna, but my friends at the liberty party had been killed or captured by the Roughriders. When I heard you had a skirmish at my house, I knew you were looking for me."

"I tapped into the HPG signals," the girl called Reeza pulled out some kind of gadget out of her trench coat. "I used triangular pinpoint algorithm to estimate your location within 5 kilometer radius. It was not easy, considering you used your comset only about once every two days, but when I dedicated 4 terrabyte of memory to add to my usual two, I could force my autoregressive model to self-asymptote at…"

"Hey, hey, stop talking!" Rocher snapped. "Give me that thing!"

"No! This is my iHack!" the girl muttered. "I used it to find you guys!"

"Give me that or you're dead!" Rocher deliberately pointed his gun at Reeza's head. "Come one!"

"What's with this hostility?" James moaned. "Is this the way you're treating people who help you?"

"If a blabbering twinkie can find us, so can the Hansen's Roughriders!" Rocher turned to Meiko. "We may have been compromised. Prepare to leave this place."

"No, that's not possible!" Reeza quickly rebuked. "I used the multi-point spectrum modulation when I tapped into the HPG signals so as not to perturb the bandwidth. The Roughriders wouldn't be able to see me, unless they used the split spectrum technique to decipher my signal, but they wouldn't have a reason to…"

"Reeza is a computer whiz," James shrugged. "I don't always understand what she's saying, but I know she's telling the truth."

"Truth in engineering is mandatory, James," Reeza replied. She turned to Rocher, "Now, Mister, could you lower your weapon down? We are not your enemies."

"Stand down, Rocher," Meiko tapped Rocher's hand and pushed his gun down. "James, we are trying to free Jenna, but we need the floor plan of the jail. Can you take us to the architect?"

"He's dead," James sighed heavily. "The Roughriders executed him the day after they got Jenna, then destroyed every copy of the blueprint. They know sooner or later somebody would come for it."

"Kaito mentioned that you may have an electronic copy at the library," Rocher said. "We know that the old library had been used as Roughriders listening post, but it may be our only chance. I'd say we go there and weigh the situation. If it's possible to download the data, we'll do it. If not, then we go blind against the Roughriders." He paused and turned to Meiko. "I think they're our only choices left."

"There's no guarantee that the old library still has the data," Meiko mused.

"Right, but I'll take that chance. I really don't want to go blind against the Roughriders."

Meiko thought for a while, considering the odds of going to the old library to get the data. In the end, she agreed with Rocher. "Fine. The four of us will go. We'll find a way for Reeza to hack the old computer mainframe, if it still functions. But I'm calling the shot. You, you, and especially you," she pointed her finger at Reeza, James, and Rocher respectively," you follow my orders. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Rocher, James and Reeza replied almost simultaneously.

"Alright, break up and take a rest. We head out at midnight."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**Eselex, Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 25, 3078**_

Tenoch never liked grilled meat. The putrid smell of burning flesh always made him throw up. The appearance of blackened, overcooked meat in the grill made it worse. Poultry and seafood, those he could stand, but never mammals.

So it pissed him off greatly that he had to climbed down his CGR-1A5 _Charger_ to inspect the burning house of James Taylor, choking on the smoldering mist of his own infantrymen. Some blackened carcasses were piled up on the street; most of them didn't even remotely resemble burnt human beings.

"Task force Oscar-23 was on a patrol run in this abandoned rural area," his tactical officer informed him. "They reported a suspicious activity and called for backup. That was the last thing we heard from them. These guys were highly-trained infantrymen, but it looks like the enemy had a bigger gun." He picked up a splinter of Kaito's canister from the street. "Inferno. Fast, brutal, and leaves no traces."

"What can you tell me from him?" Tenoch asked as he pointed at the only non-burnt body.

"One of Oscar-23 that got lucky. Bullets killed him." The tactical officer showed Tenoch three bloody bullets in a broken cup. "Nine millimeter parabellum. Standard Davion issue."

"Davion, _maldita sea la madre que te parió!_" Tenoch murmured bitterly. Somehow he knew there was going to be a loose end when the Roughriders decimated the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers. "Any trace on the Davion rat?"

"Negative, Major. I doubled the number of patrols to watch out for anybody carrying a portable SRM or grenade launcher, but so far nobody had seen him. He's smart enough to cower under the sewer."

"Whose house is this?" Tenoch mused.

"James Taylor and Jenna Alcatar."

"Hmm… the Alcatar girl," a devious smile sprung on Tenoch's lips. Maybe he couldn't catch the Davion. But he knew what he was after. The Davion was aiming for Jenna Alcatar. She could bring hope to the people of Callone VI and possibly a small insurgence against the Roughriders. He had seen how dangerous an insurgence could grow, and he didn't want to take that chance.

"Retrieve the patrols," Tenoch said as he walked back to his mech. "Double up the prison guards instead. I want Gamma and Kappa Companies to reinforce the prison. I want my biggest guns around the prison complex by nightfall!"

"Sir?" the tactical officer flashed a stupid look on his face. "You want to set the Davion rat loose?"

"This is a smart rat," Tenoch grimaced. "You won't catch him. He knows what he's doing, and he's planning to free Jenna Alcatar. Either he's going to attack the prison head on, or he'll sneak inside. Let him come. When he does, we'll trap him at the prison. I will crush his skull like a rat that he is. Increase the number of prison guards and put two men in every corner. I don't want a single spot left unguarded."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prison Complex, Bunkieki<br>**__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 25, 3078**_

Rebecca had never imagined that she would spend a night in a prison, let alone a week. It was dark, cold, dank, and noisy of murmurs of other inmates. The cot barely had cushion anymore. And the food… she couldn't even begin to describe the disgusting food of the prison. It was not humane food for standard human being, let alone the duchess of Callone VI.

Sitting on the cold dark corner of her cell, hugging her knees, Rebecca pondered why everything went wrong. Her plan was fail proof – the Hansen's Roughriders was a great mercenary unit. The _Cleavers_ were superb battlemechs, and the cyborg mechwarriors would follow instructions without questions. They would mow down oppositions like a truck running over puppies. Then she would restore the Ghalan dominance over Callone VI like she always dreamt, like her father always wanted. She was supposed to be unstoppable.

Why? Why Wolfgang Hansen had to send that bloodthirsty Major Tenoch to supervise the Hansen's Roughriders excursion in Callone VI? Why couldn't he come and do the job himself? Why couldn't she see this coming? Why, after everything she did to restore the glory of her family, she ended up at the same place with the one that destroyed her family?

Perhaps her first sin was to go to Wolfgang Hansen. Mercenaries – they live, eat, sleep, and die for money. They smelled her inexperience and took advantage of it. She shouldn't trust them. She should've gone to Outworld Alliance instead, the periphery nation who might benefit much from Callone VI, and who might be miffed by its migration to the Federated Suns. Then it was her illusion of grandeur that ultimately brought her down. She shouldn't pay Wolfgang Hansen up front. Now that Hansen had received the payment, he could do anything he wanted. The result was Major Tenoch.

She created her own monster.

The main door rumbled, waking her up from her daydream, spitting two Roughriders guards dragging somebody by the shoulder. They walked nosily through the corridor until they arrived at the cell next to Rebecca's. They opened the door and threw the body inside. The body sloshed to the ground like having no bones at all, and she could only wonder how bad the guards treated him. The guards locked the door and walked back to where they came from. The body rolled over, and in the dimly lit room Rebecca realized that it was a woman with long brown hair.

It was Jenna Alcatar.

"Jenna…" she could only whisper, for she didn't know what to say.

"Rebecca?" Jenna croaked. "Tasting your own poison, I see."

"Tenoch took everything," she replied. "The throne, the army, Eselex… everything."

"How could you still think about the throne?" Jenna snapped. "Twenty thousand people died when the Roughriders carpet-bombed Bervalla, and you still think about the throne?"

"You took everything from me!" Rebecca roared. "You and your liberty party stripped my family from the glory that was ours! You took Austin away from me! Your family is gone, Jenna! It's time for my family to shine! But no, you and your thirst of power just had to take everything for yourself, just like the rest of the Alcatars!"

"I don't want anything from you," Jenna dragged herself to sit next to Rebecca, separated only by the iron bars. "I have no desire for the throne, or the glory, or the money. All I want was Richard Marshall, the one that betrayed my father." She paused, shifting left and right to get a comfortable position. "Our families did terrible things in the past. That's why we went down. We can't fight the power of the people, Rebecca. You can take away their lives, but you can't take away their freedom."

Rebecca buried her head between her knees. It didn't make sense to her, but she was not in a position to contest it. In fact, nothing made sense anymore. The whole world came into a blurred haze that consumed her until nothing was left.

"I'm sorry," she said, finally. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Tell it to the people of Bervalla," Jenna replied. "They're the ones that suffered the most. But just hang in there. There are plenty of things to do when we get out of here."

"I have nothing left," Rebecca muttered in tears. "I have no other reason to live. My life ends here, in this cell."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Note:** This chapter contains some sexual references. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roughriders Listening Post, Bunkieki,<br>**__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 26, 3078**_

The main library used to be a decent size five-floor building. The ground level held terminals for computers and online users. The rest of the levels hosted traditional paper books, celluloid films, tapes, and other vintage media. Most of these archives were damaged beyond repairs when the Roughriders forced their way into the city, and the mercenaries didn't have desire to fix it. Only a third of it remained standing. The rest were scattered everywhere, along with pieces of battlemechs, vehicles, and concrete debris from nearby buildings. Standing in the remains of the building was a tall tower with radar on top.

It was way past midnight, and the vicinity was mostly quiet. Tenoch's martial law suppressed key locations of the city into a virtual ghost town. The only signs of life came from the Roughriders patrols, mostly jeeps and armored vehicles with occasional battlemech lances.

Rocher had been sitting for two hours under some debris with Meiko, figuring out the pattern of the guards. There were not many activities on the listening post, and somehow it made him a little nervous. Their explosive escape from the Roughriders unit should've alerted the mercenaries about their movement. But instead of a mounting number of guards around the old library, he saw only few guards, frolicking in their sweet time.

"Something's not right," he whispered to Meiko. "It seems like they completely ignore the fact that we burnt a house with a dozen of their men inside it. This smells ambush to me."

"We've scurried the perimeter. We saw nothing. Maybe they just don't think we're going this far," Meiko tried to make a logical explanation. "They already tripled the guards at the prison, according to Marigold."

"That's what I'm worried about," Rocher pondered. "We burnt James' house. They should've known we're looking for James, and they should've guessed that we're gunning for Jenna. If their troops are not here, they're waiting for us at the prison, and we'll have to go through hell to reach Jenna." He paused and sighed. "We need to disable this listening post to take out their radar grid."

"Let's worry about that later," Meiko pulled out her comset. "James, Reeza, what's your situation?"

"Nothing much happening around here, Meiko," James replied from the other end. "We've sat here long enough, and I don't think the situation will change drastically. Should we just make our move?"

"Roger that," Meiko said as she climbed out the debris. "Rocher, let's go."

Rocher clambered the concrete debris and tiptoed behind Meiko. The two moved from building to building, trying to become invisible, until they arrived at the front hall where the library entrance used to be. James and Reeza arrived not long after, and they gathered under some structure for a quick briefing.

"I have to connect to the terminal," Reeza said as she prepared her gadgetry. "I don't know how many of them are still working, so it should take some time."

"I don't want to wait too long," Meiko replied. "It's getting eerie around here. You have ten minutes. If you can't find one that works, we're out of here. I'll escort you to the terminals. James, you stay here with Rocher."

"I can handle her," James stated otherwise. "You'd better stay out here in case something happen. I wouldn't know what to do; you would."

"Alright," Meiko cocked her Rorynex. "Ten minutes, James. Don't make me come for you."

James and Reeza slipped into the dark alley of the library. The southern wall was still intact, and there were several terminals on the wall where people could hook up their computers to the mainframe. Reeza scrambled the terminals with her portable computer, but so far only grumbles of disappointment escaped her lips. James started to get restless when finally she chimed, "Yes! I'm in!"

Without warning, two Roughriders guards came in from the rear entrance and started making their way toward James and Reeza. They stomped loudly on the library floor and chattered discretely about several different things, then made their stop right next to the wall where Reeza connected her gadget to the terminal. James and Reeza held their breaths, but it didn't seem that the Roughriders would move anytime soon.

"Meiko, we're trapped," James whispered under his breath. "Two guards pin us down."

"Dammit, they're in trouble," Meiko said tensely. "We have to get them out."

"Wait!" Rocher held her hand as she started to move toward the library. "The Roughriders are under martial law. We kill them, a hundred of them will flood this place."

"But we have to get them out!" Meiko yanked her hand free. "The Roughriders will kill them! We must…"

Before Meiko could finish her sentence, Rocher roughly drew her close, then mashed his lips on hers in a very rude manner. Meiko's yelp was muffled as he kissed her, raw and wet, forcing his tongue down her throat. She pushed him and slapped his face as hard as she could, but Rocher was possessed. He caught her arms and pinned them above her head, then devoured her lips, while grinding his hips in between hers.

This sudden madness took Meiko completely by surprise. Rocher was an intelligent Davion soldier, albeit rude, and she never thought he would do this outrage. What had gotten into him was beyond her as she was swept by Rocher's wanton animalism. His hand found the edge of her halter top and violently ripped it in half. The cold night air and the sheer shock prompted her to scream, but once again Rocher swallowed her voice. His lips dipped down to the hollow where her neck met her shoulder. That sent electricity through her body. An involuntary moan slipped past her lips.

Her voice quickly drew the attention of the two guards at the library. They quickly scrambled outside, leaving James and Reeza unnoticed, and boxed Meiko and Rocher's location, only to find what they thought to be two lovers having the time of their lives.

"What the hell is this?" one of the guards quacked.

"Oh, uh… well, we're just… you know…" Rocher feigned foolish expression.

"Hands in the air!" the other one shoved his gun right under Rocher's nose. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is? Do you want to die?"

Meiko got up, virtually topless baring her bra, and that stopped the Roughriders from interrogating Rocher. The hungry eyes of the guards felt like stripping Meiko clean, and her face turned blood red.

"We're just… it's hard to do it in the apartment, you know," Rocher said between chuckles. "The wall's too thin… and she's too noisy…"

"You sick bastard! Go home or I'll kill you, you bloody peasants!" the guards cocked their guns, and Rocher didn't wait a second longer to sprint out of the vicinity. Meiko knew nothing better to do, so she followed him running on the dark street, away from the library.

Coming to a corner of a building, Rocher let Meiko catch up, but without warning she fired her punch right at Rocher's nose. "You!" she almost screamed. "You… asshole! You have no right! You take advantage of me!"

"Wait! Wait!" Rocher flinched, holding his bloody nose. "That's the only way to distract the guards without being killed by hundreds of angry Roughriders!" He opened his comset. "James, Reeza, come in please…"

"We're out! We're out!" James' voice chimed giddily. "What the hell happened, man? We heard commotion…"

"Rendezvous at the base, I'll debrief you there," Rocher said before shutting his comset. "See? We're all alive and well! Now we can continue this fracas to its final stupidity, or we can go home and start working on the information Reeza just downloaded."

Meiko had to admit that Rocher's plan worked very well, but she couldn't help thinking that he was taking advantage of the situation. It was not that she wouldn't have cooperated, had he asked nicely. And she was utterly embarrassed that despite her best effort to resist him, there was one brief moment where she let her guards down and actually enjoyed his action. He was a rude and egotistical individual, but he knew what he was doing.

"You mention this to anybody," she flashed her fist in front of Rocher's face, "you'll die!"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**Outskirt Eselex, Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 27, 3078**_

The downloaded floor plan of the prison proved to be very useful. The prison had four levels, each hosted 30 to 35 cells in a U-shape building. There was, however, a secret underground level that was encrypted, so it was not immediately available for amateur users. But it took Reeza only 90 seconds to crack the encryption code and opened the secret underground level. Sure enough, cell D15 was located underground.

"Hansen's Roughriders will assume that we don't know about the secret underground level," Rocher said as he reviewed the prison floor plan. "They will concentrate their guards on each entry point to the prison, and spread even more guards along the four levels. Then they'll put mechs surrounding the prison. That's what we'll make them believe. We'll pretend that we don't know about the underground level. We will attack the prison with mechs. As our mechs battle the Roughriders, a second team will sneak into the underground level though the sewer system. We know the location of cell D15, so we can do this swiftly. As soon as we retract Jenna Alcatar, our mech force will disengage the Roughriders and retreat. By the time the Roughriders know what's going on, we're already outside their range."

"The Roughriders will deploy their regulars to guard the prison," Kyle mused. "I won't be surprised if they put in a battalion, two companies surrounding the prison and one more to block our exit. They will trap us in a crossfire. Shuran and I are the only ones that have been in a pitched situation like that. I don't think Austin's men have, and neither have the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers. It can be done, but at a terrible cost."

"We may not be inexperienced but we will give our best," Austin interjected. "We fought during the civil war. We know the risk, and we know the consequences. None of us will turn our back against the battle and run."

"It'll help if we knock out their radar grid," Reeza added. "The old library is used as a listening post. If you destroy their radar at the library, the Roughriders will go blackout for a moment, and they'll have to reconfigure their signal coverage. Or maybe they can't, which means you have a small window to enter their grid."

"No, I don't think it will happen that way," Shuran shook his head. "If this listening post is knocked out, they'll assume we come from the library. They'll redeploy their troops to cover this gap, which means the area at the exact opposite of the library will be slightly open. We'll have the best chance to bleed the Roughriders at this instance, assuming most of their mechs move to cover the library."

"I'll hit the listening post," Kyle volunteered. "Shuran, Rocher and Austin will come from the opposite side and hit the Roughriders' flank."

"Sorry, guys, I'm going in with the sneak team," Rocher said. "With Kaito in the hospital, there's not enough firepower on the infantry side. I'll balance the power."

"I'll be alright Rocher," Meiko said unenthusiastically. "Between my Rorynex and Samantha's big sniper rifle, I think we have enough firepower to retrieve Jenna Alcatar and make it back. Your double PPCs are needed to even the odds with the Roughriders."

"You may be tough, Meiko, but an extra pair of eyes are always useful to watch your back," Rocher flashed a cocky smile. "I'm quick, and I'm nimble. I'll be a good compliment for the cumbersome Samantha."

"Don't underestimate the size of my body and the size of my gun," Samantha snorted, clearly annoyed at Rocher's unsympathetic comment. It was easy to assume that she was underpowered, since she was barely 5 feet tall, and her sniper rifle was almost as big as her. But she was not a delicate flower. "I can kill you without you knowing it."

"I believe you, but I'm not your enemy," Rocher grinned without losing eye contact with Meiko. "Our enemies are hundreds of Hansen's Roughriders hungry for blood. Your sniper rifle can only fire so many rounds before you are overwhelmed by angry mob. I can tip the scale in our favor a little."

"I'll take Rocher's place," James, who was silent from the start, spoke up. "My _Dragon_ has equal firepower with Rocher's _Uziel_. Not as fast, but with slightly better armor."

"See? Problem solved!" Rocher smiled like a kid getting a candy. "Alright, ladies and gents, let's wrap this up. Battlemech team, this is your first Nav point," he highlighted a spot at the outskirt of Bunkieki about 5 kilometers from the jail. "Take out the listening post at the old library and observe enemy's movement. If they're as dumb as we think they are, they'll pour in their mechs to the old library, hoping to catch an easy meal. Then you strike their flank and make them pay for being stupid. Infantry team, we start 2 hours before the battlemech team move out. We take this sewer system until we reach the jail. Battlemech party starts at 1500 hours. At 1515 we bust into the jail, clean up the guards as necessary, get Jenna Alcatar, and return to where we come from. We'll blow the sewer to close the door behind us. Battlemech team, disengage enemy units at 1530 and get the hell out of Bunkieki. Rendezvous at Eselex and declare victory. Short and sweet. Now dismiss and take 6 hours rest before moving out."

As the group dispersed, Meiko approached Rocher. Her eyes and her body language told him that she was not satisfied with the plan. "You are a mechwarrior, Rocher, and a good one," she said. "You should be fighting with your mech. Shuran, Kyle, Austin and James will be outnumbered by 5 to 1, and they need your firepower."

"And you will be outnumbered by 50 to 1," Rocher retorted. "The battlemech team will be behind inches of ferrofibrous armor. You have nothing. You want James to cover you? He can't even shoot firearms, for crying out loud! Samantha's rate of fire is not enough to help you through 50 guards at a time. Admit it, you need another gun to watch for your six, and I'm your best shot."

As much as Meiko hated it, it was the truth. Samantha might have a big gun but she might not have the speed to stop the guards coming at them at once. She needed a mass destructive weapon like Kaito's Inferno, and although Rocher didn't have that, he did provide cover of some sort.

"You know what? We have 6 hours before we start our mission," Rocher shot a mischievous smile. "We do have an unfinished business, don't we?"

Meiko could only shake her head. "You are a pig, don't you know that?"

"I might be, but let me tell you a little secret. Women that called me pig also enjoyed spending time with me because I have the 'right' size to give them what their partner couldn't. And by 'right', I mean the 'real man' size. You get what I mean?"

"I'm going to say this once," Meiko walked up right at him. "Screw yourself!"

"You're missing out big time, Meiko," Rocher spread his arms invitingly. But Meiko couldn't care less. She just walked out toward her own tent to rest and prepare for the mission.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_**Roughriders Listening Post, Bunkieki,  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 27, 3078**_

When it rained in Callone VI, it rained like there was no tomorrow. It was so thick that the visibility was reduced to almost zero. Radar was severely hampered, and weapon's effective range was cut down to only a third of its normal value. Legend had it said that under a torrential rain one could shoot a man from ten meters away and would not hit the target.

For Kyle, this situation was perfect to sneak behind enemy line and snipe the listening post. However, he would have to be within 300 meters from the library. He wondered if his Gauss rifle would work the way it did under normal weather. He didn't even care about his lasers and machine gun. The rain would just dilute them. Only his biggest weapon had a chance to do some damage, and even then that was still a doubt. He just had to find out when it happened.

The feet of the _Shadow Cat_ splashed into the flooded street at it strolled slowly toward the old library building. At a corner, Kyle's radar suddenly picked up the heat signature of two Roughriders APCs at less than 50 meters away from his position. Preparing for the worst, he armed his guns and lined up his crosshair at the incoming APCs. But the Roughriders never saw him, although the two APCs passed his mech at less than 10 meters away. The rain completely masked him.

Drawing a breath of relief, Kyle continued his way toward the old library, sneaking between buildings using the overhead map as his guidance. His radar showed that he was 500 meters from the listening post when his radar picked up the signal from the radar. He knew he didn't have much time until the Roughriders poured their guns at him, so he fired his Gauss at the library's general direction.

It was hard to see the result, so he throttled up while preparing his Gauss rifle for the second volley. The radar tower became visible at approximately 350 meters, so he fired his weapon at a more precise direction. His Gauss slug disappeared into the rain, and he couldn't tell if it hit the tower or not, but the fact that the tower was still standing told him that he needed to get even closer.

Less than 200 meters away, Roughriders APCs and tanks materialized. They quickly got into formation and hurled their missiles and cannons at the _Shadow Cat_, but only a fraction of them actually hit the mark. Kyle ignored the attack and focused on the radar tower until he was 150 meters away from it, then unloaded his Gauss gun. The slug went through one of the corner beams of the tower. The structure careened to the side and tumbled in a loud crash.

"Mission accomplished! The listening post is destroyed!" Kyle reported as he turned his mech around amidst the intense pressure from the Roughriders tanks and APCs. He wondered if his friends could hear him. But whatever happened, his job was done. He navigated his mech in between buildings, leaving the tanks that rapidly disappeared behind the thick rain curtain, along with their inaccurate shootings.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prison Complex, Bunkieki,<br>**__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 27, 3078**_

Shuran couldn't figure out what really went on out there. The prison complex was less than 500 meters away but all he could see was a big block of mass, which was the prison building, and several shadow moving back and forth, which were supposedly Roughriders battlemechs. There was no telling how many of them were there, or what they were doing. He couldn't gauge their reaction to Kyle's mission, let alone knowing if Kyle succeeded or not. Everything was just a gigantic blur.

"Kyle, come in," he tried his comlink to no avail. The clock struck 1515 hours, the time Meiko, Rocher, and Samantha were supposed to make their entrance. They needed the distraction. They needed him to attack the Roughriders mechs on the outside.

"Austin, James, do you read me?" he tried the other mechs.

"Loud and clear. Any word from Kyle?" Austin responded quickly.

"Negative. We're cut off from Kyle and Meiko's group. This accursed rain provides us cover but also ruins our coordination." He glanced at his watch again, then made up a decision. "We're going in. Now."

"But we're supposed to wait for Kyle," James bemoaned. "Besides, we can't see anything out here. I don't want to hit you and I certainly don't want to hit by you."

"We can barely see anything but inside the prison, it's dry and clean," Shuran throttled up his _Thor_. "Meiko's throwing herself in front of hundreds of crosshairs, and she's relying on us to provide diversion. We're giving it to her. Stick to the plan: fight for 15 minutes the disengage and retreat. Stay close to me and don't worry about hitting me. When in doubt, shoot."

Without waiting for responses, Shuran pushed his throttle to 75-percent, bringing his _Thor_ jogging in the muddy ground. The Roughriders battlemechs started to take shape, and at 300 meters his radar picked up the signature of the closest mech: a _Champion_ of unknown variance. Shuran made a quick adjustment of his direction then fired his PPC. The particle bolt illuminated the grey atmosphere and blasted the _Champion_. Excess charged glowed in the dark, giving Shuran a sense of direction. Before the _Champion_ knew what hit it, Shuran pumped his LBX cannon. Rain or no rain, the LBX10 was lethal at 150 meters. The _Champion_ careened, tipping on its right leg as Shuran's munitions punched a crack on its left torso.

Shuran's weapons were still reloading when two more mechs came into contact, a _JaggerMech_ on his left and a _Grasshopper_ on his right. Lasers and ballistics leapt from their guns, but the counterattack were awfully coordinated. Shuran bent his knees and the tracers whooshed above his head harmlessly.

Turning left, Shuran hit his trigger again. The _JaggerMech_ staggered, swatted by submunisions from the _Thor's_ shotgun. James came into the fray in his Dragon and unloaded everything at the _JaggerMech_. His autocannon shells pushed the _JaggerMech_ past its tipping point, and the 65 tonner tumbled, head first, into the mud.

Shuran knew that such a frontal attack should alert the entire mechs at the complex, but so far only three mechs were picked up by his radar, and as such, the only ones that were firing. The rain hampered everybody's radar, so the Hansen's Roughriders couldn't find him, Austin, and James. His anticipation didn't materialize; it was they who now outnumbered the Roughriders so far.

"Austin, can you see the _Grasshopper_?" he yelled over the comlink.

"Sure can. Want me to make it go away?"

"Yes, gang up on it and finish it as quickly as you can. James, hit the _Champion_ behind you. I'll take care of this _JaggerMech_."

The _JaggerMech_ struggled to get up when two more mechs appeared in his radar. Shuran took a good aim at the wide crater on its center torso, courtesy of James' autocannon, and pumped his LBX. As the _JaggerMech_ lurched, Shuran backed up his _Thor_ until the two new battlemechs disappeared from his radar. Traces of lasers, PPC and missiles flew in his direction, but none of them hit him. As the enemy shots slowed down, Shuran maxed out his throttle forward, and alpha-struck the _JaggerMech_ that was just trying to get into the fight. His particle charges orverloaded the mech's circuitry. Blue flame spewed from the _JaggerMech's_ torso, followed by sparks and finally fireballs.

"Keep the pressure and shoot right!" Shuran barked as the two other mechs reappeared on his radar. "Take them down as many as you can! We're out of here in ten minutes!"


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Note**_**: **_This chapter contains graphic violence. Reader's disrcetion is advised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prison Complex, Bunkieki,<br>**__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 27, 3078**_

Deep underground, splashing through water full of human waste, Rocher checked his watch to see it was five minutes past the time when he supposedly started his mission. There was no sitrep form Kyle or Shuran. The only sign of battlemech fight was the soft, rhythmical thumping on the wall of the underground complex. Beyond that, he and his party were cut off from the battlemech team on the surface, and it made him nervous.

"Kyle, Shuran, come in," he tried to contact his comrades. "James, Austin, anybody…"

"The signal may not go through the concrete," Meiko said impatiently. "We are 20 to 30 meters below the surface. Think about the amount of solid materials the signal has to go through."

"Calm down, Meiko. Impatience leads to doom," Rocher quipped as he waved his comset around to get a better signal. "We don't want to bust into a room full of trigger-happy mercenaries."

"Impatience? Impatience, you say?" Meiko sneered. "We are five minutes behind schedule, and we have been dwelling in crap for two hours! How dare you say impatience to me!"

"Alright, alright! We make our move!" Rocher hissed. He climbed up a ladder that brought her to a sewer lid. He lifted it up and slid it on the floor, then quickly climbed up and took a defensive position. He was in a mechanical room with boilers and pipes and conduits swiveling around the wall. Nobody saw him coming, but he could hear chattering and stomping sound from the other part of the room.

"I'll take the high ground," Samantha said as soon as she get out of the sewer. She climbed a ladder and disappeared into a set of pipes and conduits at the ceiling. Meiko cleared the sewer and Rocher slid the lid back to cover the hole. Then he took point, tiptoeing behind boilers, until he came to a corner. On the other side of the corner there was a door guarded by half a dozen soldiers in Hansen's Roughriders uniform.

"Samantha, do you get a clear shot at these turds?" Rocher whispered on his comset.

"Crystal clear. What do you want?"

"Drop'em."

A loud boom echoed in the distance, then one guard twitched in a violent jerk. Blood sprayed like a geyser from the base of his neck. As he sloshed down, the rest of the soldiers fired their guns in every direction. But their bullets only hit void. Samantha pulled her trigger one more time and another guard jolted and crashed on his own body fluid.

Rocher sprung out from his cover and opened fire at the guards. Two of them quickly fell down, the remaining two shifted target and sprayed Rocher's position with bullets. Rocher went back to where he was as bullets ricocheted around him. Meiko swung right to flank the guards, then came up and blasted the guards from the rear. Mortal screams reverberated through the room as the two crashed on top of their dead comrades.

But before Rocher and Meiko could make their move, the door blasted open and Roughriders guards poured in, firing waves after waves of bullets. Rocher and Meiko cowered behind their covers, dipping their heads low to dodge the bullet rain. Samantha fired her gun again and again but the soldiers kept coming in faster than her rate of fire. Half of the room was flooded with soldiers who fired their weapons in cascade, pinning Rocher and Meiko under their covers.

"That's the only way to cell D15!" Rocher screamed on his comset. "We're screwed! Abort mission!"

"No, there is another way!" Meiko replied. "But we have to clear this mess first!"

"Samantha, hit the boiler!" Rocher yelled. "Make it blow!"

Samantha shifted her crosshair to a large round boiler, and shot the pipe coming out of the boiler. Super-heated steam jetted from the conduit, grilling three soldiers who stood nearby. As the soldiers screamed and wailed in agony, Samantha fired three shots at the valve controlling the steam flow into the conduit. The valve blasted, and the steam spat the smithereens at a nearby soldier, sand-blasting half of his face. The boiler hull cracked, and in a second hot steam blasted into the room, throwing the Roughriders into disarray.

"Get out now!" Samantha screamed. Rocher and Meiko jumped out of their covers and sprinted through the boilers. Meiko led their way to a very small opening at the back of the room which Rocher obviously overlooked, and which the Roughriders apparently didn't know about. The small passage slithered for a while until it merged into the D level, right in front of the cells.

Meiko burst into the D floor, right in between two guards on her left and three on her right. They were as surprised as she was, but they quickly recovered and aimed their guns at Meiko who just froze, dumbfounded. Rocher came from behind her and tackled her down. He rolled to the right and emptied his guns at the three guards on his left. The other two guards were about to shoot Rocher when suddenly they chests exploded. They tumbled and squirmed in their death throes as Samantha came into the open.

"Are you okay?" Rocher helped Meiko stand up. "That was very careless of you. You could've been killed!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Meiko tried to shrug it off, but she was still shaken thinking how close she was from being butchered. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, then touched Rocher's arm. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life."

"Guys, we have to move fast," Samantha interjected. "I only have 3 rounds left. Next time the Roughriders overwhelm us, I'll be as good as dead."

"Right," Meiko said and started skimming the cells, looking for Jenna. The inmates burst into cheers and screams, assuming that they were about to be free. Meiko continued down the hall until she saw what she was looking for: a brown-haired girl lying on the ground.

"Jenna Alcatar? My name is Meiko, I used to be Colonel Butler's secret service," Meiko introduced herself. "I'm getting you out of here." Then she caught a glimpse of her neighbor, another girl with jet black long hair with eyes without hope. "Rebecca Ghalan? What is she doing here?"

"It's a long story," Jenna said. "That red switch by the end of the corridor will open all doors. Please, save Rebecca too. Don't leave her here."

"Rocher! Hit that switch!" Meiko yelled.

Rocher sprinted toward the end of the corridor and pushed the red switch. All doors rumbled open, and the inmates cheered as they stampeded out of their cells. Meiko tried to help Jenna but she was too weak to stand on her feet.

"Rocher, she needs assistance," Meiko said as she flung her Rorynex at Rocher's direction. "You have to cover for us."

"Is there anybody here that knows how to use these things?" Rocher asked as he grabbed the rifles from the dead soldiers. "Anybody with firearm training?"

"Here," a girl with short black hair came forward. "My name is Nerissa. My father worked for Alfred Alcatar, Jenna's father."

"Good," Rocher tossed Meiko's Rorynex at her. "Cover our back. I'm taking point." He walked past Samantha toward Meiko and Jenna. "We can't use our entrance. We have to find a way out of here. The only way I know is up to the surface level. Hopefully there's a transport we can use to get these people out of here."

"The kitchen's around the corner," suddenly Nerissa spoke out. "There's a service elevator to the garage where the guards bring food and other things for the soldiers."

Rocher and Meiko looked at each other, wondering how she knew things that they missed. "Fine. You take point," Rocher shouted at Nerissa. "Samantha, we cover their rear." Then he slipped his pistol into Meiko's belt. "If you walk into an ambush, blow her head off."

Planning their escape made them forget about Rebecca Ghalan. The usurped duchess walked mindlessly toward a dead guard and took his pistol. By the time Rocher, Meiko, and Samantha realized what they had been missing, Rebecca had cocked the pistol.

"Drop the gun! Drop the gun!" Meiko quickly drew Rocher's pistol, thinking that Rebecca would try to hit Jenna. She blocked Rebecca's path to Jenna, breathing heavily. "Don't do it, Rebecca. Drop the gun!" Rocher and Samantha quickly raised their guns and aimed it at Rebecca's head.

"Rebecca, don't do it," Jenna pleaded. "I'm not your enemy. I don't want anything from you. Please, drop the gun and get out of here. Don't do something you will regret."

But instead Rebecca put the barrel of the pistol under her chin. "I told you there was nothing left for me. I told you this was where I end. My entire life has been a disappointment to anybody I love so dear. First Austin, then my family, and now the people of Callone VI. The world is better off without me." Tears running down her face, she cocked the hammer. "Goodbye, Jenna. I hope you get what you want in your life." With that, she pulled the trigger.

"Oh, God… Jesus!" Meiko yelped, watching Rebecca's body sloshed gracelessly to the ground with awe. Jenna closed her eyes, unable to watch the grotesque body that Rebecca had turned herself into. Samantha puffed out a long disappointed sigh, knowing that her quest to get the information on Rebecca's cyborg army would have to start all over.

"Damn it, Shuran's not gonna like this," Rocher mumbled. He checked his watch, noting the time at 1535, and realized that the soft thumping on the wall had stopped. Either Shuran's team had been decimated or pulled out of the battle, he didn't know. He did know, however, that the Roughriders would pour themselves into the dungeon.

"We have to move!" he roared. "Nerissa, move it! Take them out!"

The group raced toward the kitchen, and Rocher took the last glance at the lifeless body of Rebecca Ghalan before following the rest to make a way out of the prison. Five minutes later, they rolled out of the prison in a service truck, right under the noses of Roughriders battlemechs which couldn't see them under the thick blanket of Callone VI rain.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_**Prison Complex, Bunkieki,  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**September 27, 3078**_

The underground level was a mess. One boiler exploded in the mechanical room, spewing steam and water everywhere. Bodies floated in the flooded floor. And thanks to the steam, the temperature and the humidity climbed well above the comfort level. All inmates at the underground level were gone, leaving only five Roughriders guards and Rebecca Ghalan.

Major Tenoch could care less about Rebecca Ghalan. She didn't have anything that could jeopardize his agenda. Her family was destroyed, her most prized products had been transferred to Hansen's Roughriders possession, and her presence in Callone VI didn't generate sympathy from the people. Despite her ambitious disposition and her title as the duchess of Callone VI, Rebecca Ghalan was as bland as any other peasant Tenoch could find in a bar.

The other inmates, however, could possibly jeopardize his agenda. That was the reason he put them in the dungeon, away from daylight, with daily torture to break their morale. Sometimes he wished he could butcher them all, but such brutal act would turn them into martyrs. The last thing he wanted was zealots waging a religious war in the name of the martyrs.

Ironically, he could see it coming.

"We followed their tracks to the kitchen, Sir," his tactical officer reported. "They escaped with the service truck. The rain washes out their trails outside. I'm sorry, Sir."

"How could they know about this underground level?" Tenoch sneered. "We destroyed every piece of evidence that it exists. But they exactly knew what to strike. This doesn't make sense at all."

"I have no answer to that, Sir," the tactical officer replied morosely.

Tenoch took a deep breath. Beating a dozen of his highly-trained infantry, killing them in a firefight they drilled themselves in everyday, was a one thing. Striking the prison underground level nobody knew about, knowing exactly where to strike and what were kept inside, was a different matter. The Davion rat couldn't possibly do it alone, and Tenoch started to believe that a very powerful enemy was growing, an enemy that could destroy the Hansen's Roughriders.

"I want full analysis of the battleROM of the mechs that engaged the unknown force!" he roared. "See how they move, how they attack, how they retreat, and how they shoot! I want to know what weapons they're using! I want every detail of the enemy mechs laid out in front of my eyes! And I want it done now! Now!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outskirt Eselex, Callone VI, Federated Suns,<br>**__**September 27, 3078**_

As the service truck rolled next to the main HQ tent, cheers and tears greeted the freed inmates. The technicians quickly distributed hot coffee and dry clothes to the POWs. The rain was still pouring down, but the spirit was high. It was the first time in months that the people of Callone VI saw that the Hansen's Roughriders could be bled. And anything that bled could be killed.

As most of the POWs were treated, Meiko assisted Jenna toward the HQ tent. But she didn't have to do it very long. James Taylor burst from the crowd and threw himself at Jenna. The two lovers fused in a tight embrace, and they kissed for a long time, commemorating their unity and survival of the accursed war.

"I was so scared that you might get caught or killed by the Roughriders," Jenna whispered as she laid her head on James' shoulder. "Everything was out of control. I didn't want to prepare for the worst, but day by day I had to convince myself to do it…"

"It doesn't matter anymore," James replied. "We're alive. That's all what matters to me."

"Where's May?" Jenna searched for her sister. "Is she alive? Is she here?"

"She's somewhere safe," James said, "so let's not worry about her. Let's worry about yourself. You're tired and you're hurt. Let's go see a doctor…"

But instead Jenna turned to Meiko who stood patiently several feet away from the couple. "I owe you my life, Meiko. I don't have enough words to express my gratitude."

"This operation is not possible without the help of some highly skilled individuals," Meiko replied politely. "Our battlemech team provided diversion to the Roughriders, giving us a chance to slip past their defense. Shuran Thomela, Kyle Goyua, Austin Merriam and his lance, and your own James fought hard to keep the Roughriders busy. Rocher, a Davion mechwarrior, and Samantha, a sniper from the Arctic Wolves mercenaries, assisted me in infiltrating the dungeon. And Reeza, James' cousin, provided us with invaluable prison floor plan so we could pinpoint your location and extract you as quickly as possible. Everybody played a critical part in this operation. Without them, it couldn't possibly be done."

"We have our own agenda, Your Highness," Rocher quipped, winking at Kyle and Shuran. "But Meiko was the one who truly believed in you. She is the heart of this operation, and even when everybody questioned her decision, she never lost faith in you."

Jenna looked deep into Meiko's eyes and wrapped her arms around Meiko's neck. "I'm glad I still have somebody on my side, after everything my family has done."

"I am a secret service agent, Highness," Meiko replied. "I was sworn to protect the ruler of Callone VI."

That took Jenna aback. "Oh, no, no! Don't 'highness' me! I am not the ruler of Callone VI!"

"You have to be," Meiko put her hand on Jenna's shoulder. "Colonel Butler had gone. Rebecca Ghalan is dead. Major Tenoch, as far as I'm concern, is a tyrant without regards of human lives. You are the only one left that has a right on the throne. People of Callone VI need somebody to believe in, somebody that has the charisma to lead them through this hard time."

"But I…"

"You are the only one that can summon an army. Some people, no matter how few, are still loyal to the Alcatar family. That's our only chance. We need that army. We need you to step up and lead. Just as anybody here can lead an army, but the impact to Callone VI will not be as significant as when you do it."

It took Jenna a full minute to digest everything Meiko said to her. In the end, she acknowledged the fact that during this time, becoming the ruler of Callone VI was not just a privilege. It was her duty, her responsibility to the people and to the planet. Just as everybody else played a critical part in fighting off the Roughriders, now it was her turn to do hers.

"But I want everybody here on my side, and nobody quits until we see the end of the war, either we survive together or die together," Jenna finally broke the silence. "And I promise, every one of you will be handsomely rewarded, providing we win the war."

"Actually, there's one more person that helped us tremendously," Meiko said. "She is a Roughriders infantry. We captured her, and she gave us critical information about where you were held. She was under torture and drug influence when she did that, but still, without that information this operation wouldn't be successful."

"Take me to her," Jenna replied shortly.

Meiko nodded, and she took Jenna's hand and led her to another tent. Marigold, the captured Roughriders soldier, was still chained to a chair. She was sober, and upon seeing Jenna, she knew that she was partially responsible for it. That made her angry, and she flashed a furious stare at Meiko. But it was as far as she could do.

"What is your name, soldier?" Jenna asked.

Marigold didn't answer. She just poured her hatred at Meiko in silence.

"I sincerely apologize by the way we treat you, but it is necessary to get what you knew," Jenna said gently. "Your information led to a very successful mission with zero casualties. Even though you didn't volunteer to give out that information, I am still grateful. So I will spare your life. I will wait until the end of the war, and whether we win or lose, I will release you. I will guarantee that nobody will harm you when you're my prisoner. After that, it's a different matter."

Marigold just stared at Jenna, then turned her head away. She never said anything.

"I think I speak enough," Jenna said to Meiko. "Nobody touches her without my permission."

"As you wish, Highness," Meiko bowed a little, then followed Jenna out of the tent.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_**Outskirt Eselex, Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**October 3, 3078**_

With Jenna at the helm, help started pouring in. In a week's time the battlemech demi lance had grown almost company-strong, with numerous combat vehicles and foot soldiers joining the team. Meiko's prediction was accurate; when words about Jenna Alcatar leading a resistance movement spread out, people that were still loyal to the Alcatar family raced to lend a hand. They were still inferior to the Hansen's Roughriders, but the growing number of supporters had become the much-needed morale booster.

Jenna recovered well. She was humbled to see such supports from people of Callone VI, and determined to step up to the challenge. She was still inexperienced in terms of strategic skill, but with Rocher, Shuran, and Kyle as her ad-lib military advisors, she learnt quickly.

"We lost Bervalla because the Roughriders have strong air and artillery supports," Shuran said as the four of them looked over the holographic map of Callone VI. "We don't have anything to answer it, so we have to destroy it on land, especially their Mechbusters. We have to destroy their airbase before they mount up another carpet bombing on another city."

"But we don't know where their air base is located," Jenna complained. "We can't kill what we can't see."

"True, but such a large air power will need a large flat plain," Rocher added. He manipulated the hologram image until it showed a portion of Callone VI overlooking 3 wide fields. "There are 3 possibilities, all are within 30 minutes flying from Bervalla. The Roughriders may use all 3 for their Mechbusters. We need to recon the areas."

"This area is semi swampy," Jenna highlighted one of the fields, using her knowledge of the area. "The ground is soggy and soft. There won't be enough support for landing strips. This part has jagged edges and cliffs. It'll take the Roughriders months to make it flat for the air strips."

"That leaves us with this field," Kyle zoomed in to the third area. "A perfect place for an airfield and logistics. The air control tower, hangars and warehouses are our priorities. If we're lucky, we may catch Mechbusters lying on the ground. Take them out as many as we can."

"I'd still recon the area before we do it," Rocher said. "The Mechbusters may be aground, but that doesn't mean the airfield is not guarded by battlemechs. I don't want any surprises, not at this stage of the war."

"Do you want to do it?" Kyle said. "Your _Uziel_ is fast enough to do a power recon."

"Sure, why not?" Rocher shrugged. "I'll get the tech to make sure that my battleROM works properly."

"Alright, let's take a break. We reconvene to analyze Rocher's input," Jenna summarized the meeting. "Again, I appreciate you sharing your experience with me."

"Always a pleasure, Highness," Rocher smiled with a playful bow, then exited the tent.

The technicians had put a lot of work on his _Uziel_. Both arms were intact; each carried a PPC on its barrel. His SRM6 and machine guns were topped off with ammo. His coolant container was filled to the brim. And all fried electronics were replaced with the new ones. His battleROM was undamaged, but the techs made sure it worked. Some minute details might be caught in the battleROM, and they could change the course of the war.

"Jenna told me that you're going on a recon run," suddenly Meiko appeared as Rocher made his final check. "I hope everything goes smooth with your mech."

"Austin has connection to good technicians," Rocher nodded. "My mech was literally in pieces after the fight with Shuran and Kyle, but now it looks shiny new. One thing I need to make sure is the battleROM. It's crucial in a recon job." He paused a moment, looking at Meiko curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh…" Meiko stammered a bit. "I just want to say I'm grateful for your support of our cause. We have significant supports from people that are still loyal to the Alcatar family. That wouldn't be possible if the prison break mission failed. Your help in setting up the mission was insurmountable, and you performed exceptionally well on that mission."

"The Federated Suns sent me to avenge the loss of the fallen Davion warriors in the hands of the Hansen Roughriders. That's what I'm doing. However," Rocher grabbed Meiko's hand and drew her close, "this campaign is very rewarding even before its conclusion. You know, I'll go on a solo mission tomorrow. Some ancient tribes had a tradition where the women indulged the men with a lot of love all night long before they went to war the next day. I don't mind we try that. And who knows you're the one that'll get a treat. I am a 'big' boy, and from my experience, bigger is better."

Meiko squirmed and pushed Rocher as hard as she could. "What is wrong with you? You just made me regret doing the right thing!"

"Hey, I'm just being honest," Rocher said firmly. "I fancy you, and you fancy me too."

"What? No!" Meiko backpedaled. "Where did this come from, all of sudden?"

"All of sudden? This is not all of sudden! What about the day we kissed at the library? Does that mean anything to you? Do you think it's just a diversion tactic to save James and Reeza? If I remember correctly, you enjoyed it as much as I did! Admit it, Meiko!"

"Enjoy? _Enjoy_?" Meiko blurted. There was, indeed, some moments worth remembering out of that episode, but the rest was just a stunt to secure the mission objective and to save James and Reeza from falling into enemy's hands. "There was nothing to it but work, Rocher. If you think otherwise, then you're just making an ass of yourself."

"Then tell me what you feel about this," Rocher grabbed her head and planted a deep, gentle, passionate kiss on her lips.

Meiko could tell how Rocher felt about her, and he wasn't lying about fancying her. It was full of respect and adoration, and it confused the hell out of her. On one side, Rocher was a narcissistic individual who seem to be very proud of his large 'member' (and that was still highly doubtful). On the other hand, he was this highly-trained mechwarrior from Federated Suns who took pride in his skill and professionalism. Maybe he was both. Then again, maybe he was neither.

But regardless, the guy could kiss. And against her best judgment, she reciprocated.

"So what do you say?" Rocher said as he parted himself from Meiko. "Just look at me in the eye and tell me if that doesn't mean anything to you. Then I'll leave you alone."

"I don't sleep with just anybody, Rocher," Meiko said painfully, trying to fight back the urge to jump at Rocher and kiss him again. "If you think I'm that cheap, then you're insulting me."

"I don't kiss just anybody either," Rocher replied, "Just the hottest one whom I like the most but eventually repulses me..."

Meiko burst into laughter, and with that, her inhibition melted. She was not a typical thrill hunter who fell for "bad boys". She was a professional who put her work ahead of personal interests. But it was the feel of being wanted that intrigued her. Nobody had touched her that deep with just two kisses, and whether Rocher was a great-kissing asshole or a diamond in the rough, she was bound to investigate more.

"I know this great place," she squeezed Rocher's hand, looking into his eyes with burning desire. "But we have to be back in 5 hours. Jenna and I have a lot of things to discuss, and I don't want to piss her off by being missing when she needs me."

"Five hour's a plenty," Rocher smiled and buried his lips on Meiko's, who was only eager to kiss him back.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Note:** This chapter contains strong sexual references. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kearny-Fuchida Inn, Eselex,<br>**__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**October 4, 3078**_

Time flew fast when somebody was excitedly preoccupied with something. Next time he knew, he was late for something important, something that could be life-changing. It didn't mean that the priority changed. It just meant that the activity was so engrossing that, while it lasted, priority didn't mean anything anymore.

But for Rocher, _this_ was priority. The lovemaking was perfect. Incredible. Amazing. Mind blowing. Explosive. Not to mention protracted. It lasted much longer than he thought he could, certainly longer than 5 hours. It was a drawn-out battle between who could push it the farthest and who could take it the longest. And it was only possible with the right partner. Sex was always great, but sex with the right person was phenomenal.

Rocher glanced at his watch. His recon run on Roughriders air base started in two hours. It could wait. It _had to_ wait.

"My, my, what do you know? You _are_ noisy!" Rocher jested as he put his hand behind his head.

Meiko, still breathing hard and sweating profusely, hit his chest with a passionate slap. "That's your fault," she struggled between giggling and panting. "You drive me crazy."

"Didn't I tell you that you'd get a treat?" Rocher wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Her warm, velvety skin felt wonderful against his own. "Admit it, wasn't that amazing? Didn't I tell you that size does matter?"

"Yes, that was amazing," Meiko leaned her head on Rocher's shoulder. "And for the sake of your inflated ego, yes, it does matter. Maybe even the best I've ever had."

"Believe me, my ego is not the only one that's inflated," Rocher grinned victoriously as he showered Meiko's cheek with kisses.

"Show off!" she giggled. "So, how many girls had gotten your 'treat'?"

"Careful there, jealous girl," Rocher's grin became wider. "You may not like what you'll hear."

"I can handle it," Meiko replied in a huff. "I survived Hansen's Roughriders many times. Surely I can survive a bit of your boaster, don't you think? Come on, tell me, how many girls have enjoyed your treatment?"

"Let's see… there was a cute bartender when I was a freshman at New Syrtis. Nice readhead, great racks, but couldn't handle long-distance relationship. When I graduated, we lost track of each other. Too bad. And then there was this leggy brunette, a staff leftenant in the Fusiliers. She was this austere officer who cussed at everybody. But in bed, she was a horny little vixen."

"You slept with a higher ranking officer?" Meiko guffawed.

"The military is a deprived place," Rocher replied brazenly. "Some people are willing to do anything to release the tension. And if you have the right tool with the right size, you're a legend. However, it only lasted 2 weeks before she was transferred to New Avalon. And then, there's you."

"That's not too bad," Meiko sighed with a hint of relief in her voice. "I was expecting to hear half a dozen girls at least."

"Now _you're_ insulting me," Rocher chuckled. "How about you? How many dudes got the luxury of you?"

Meiko let out a small giggle and pecked Rocher's cheek. "Just you and Kaito."

"What… Kaito?" Rocher tensed up. "Your limp-dicked-partner-that-wouldn't-support-your-idea Kaito?"

"Kaito was my partner and best friend," Meiko replied with a sniff. "We were high school buddies, then we went to the academy together. We shared the same feelings about battlemechs and that career mechwarrior wasn't for us, so we chose espionage. When the new government of Callone VI was established, we were both enlisted as secret service agents to protect Governor Butler up until his untimely demise in the hands of the Hansen's Roughriders.

"Of course Kaito wouldn't support Jenna Alcatar. I always knew he would react that way. FYI, it was not the first time Kaito and I disagreed about something. I am more progressive in dealing with problems, he is more conservative in nature. It was our differences that bonded us together, because we filled each other's shortcomings. And if you feel strongly about somebody, you're bound to… you know, sleep together. But there are too many differences between us. We can never get past friends with benefits stage."

"Do you love him?" Rocher asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Meiko snapped. "Of course I love him. He's my closest friend and confidant. I couldn't imagine working without him. Although," she paused and sighed, "I carried out the prison break mission entirely without him. It feels strange and scary at the same time. You know, when you believe that something had been a part of your life for a long time and then suddenly you realize you don't need it to survive, it makes you question your values in life."

"Meiko, listen to me," Rocher said firmly. "I've never feel strongly about somebody until I met you. I used to hate coming here to Callone VI. My whole life was geared toward killing Capellans. But now I'm glad that I was sent here, because I get to meet you. I really want we sleeping together to be more than just two people finding comfort in each other. I want this to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship, more than what you and Kaito ever had."

Meiko sat up and stared blankly at Rocher. "Oh my god… but you're a Davion."

"When this is all over, I am going to take you to New Syrtis."

That comment made Meiko's body tensed. "What? No! This is my home!"

"This is not a home by any standard," Rocher rose up from the bed. "This is a rock with nothing good in it. It rains like its maker is having a wee-wee problem. There's nothing for you here. Come with me to New Syrtis. You can get into MI5 to do some real espionage work against Capellan's Maskirovka. They sure need your expertise."

"But I don't want to work for MI5!" Meiko replied, half screaming. "I want to dedicate my life building Callone VI. You may find this world repulsive, but this is my home. If I mean that much to you, why don't you stay here and build Callone VI with me?"

Rocher puffed. "Build into what? Callone VI will never be anything but a Davion backwater planet. It's far from anything civilized. Granted, within 5 years the Fed Suns will lose it back to the Outworlds Alliance. And nobody will care. I truly believe that Federated Suns is wasting its time and money sending troops here, although I am grateful that they sent me, because I get to meet you. But that doesn't mean I want to spend the rest of my life here! I'm going home to New Syrtis, and I want you to come with me."

"I am not leaving Callone VI!" Meiko said firmly as she gathered her clothes. "As much as New Sytris is home for you, this is home for me. Look, this is obviously a mistake. We know nothing about each other, and as we do, it is clear that we cannot go on."

"You think I'm a mistake?" Rocher growled curtly. "Have you forgotten who stood by your side when nobody would? Have you forgotten who got your back during the prison break? Do they so quickly lose their virtue in your mind?"

"No, I haven't, and for those I am eternally grateful," Meiko said with tears welling up in her eyes. "But you obviously think that Callone VI is a mistake to you. When you think my home is a mistake, you think that I am a mistake to you." She quickly put on her clothes and stormed out of the room, slamming the door when she was outside.

Rocher could only stand dumbfounded, naked and silly in the middle of the room.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_**Plain 4-TR (Code-named Sahara),  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**October 4, 3078**_

Rocher's eyes centered on the console of his _Uziel_, his grips were tight on the joysticks, but his mind couldn't leave the warm hotel bed where he spent the night with Meiko just hours ago. He brought his mech through a variety of terrain, from light woods to rocky hills to vast flat plain, but their passionate lovemaking kept him occupied through his recon run. He realized he was being unreliable; he might have missed minute details in the woods or in the rocky hills that could reveal the Roughriders' next move. But he couldn't help it. All he could think of was Meiko cute little ass cheeks.

Rocher had never been enamored by any girl before. Sex to him was a conquest, and satisfaction was just food for his ego. But Meiko captivated him from the first time they met, and throughout his time at Callone VI he built a serious feelings toward her, something he never had before. And last night he consummated his feelings for her, taking it to a new height. He realized he might have been bitten by the love bug.

It brought him to the next subject: it was ill-fated. Rocher was still a Federated Suns mechwarrior. He was not supposed to be at Callone VI for a very long time. Either he won and returned to New Syrtis, or he lost and got killed, his service at Callone VI would soon expire. On the contrary, Meiko was indigenous to Callone VI. She was born, raised, and determined to die there. Any persuasion to make her leave only made her upset, and now she might not want to talk to him again. Rocher didn't know how Meiko felt about it. He only knew that having to forget her would hurt him the way he had never been hurt before.

Rocher couldn't understand what Meiko was seeing in Callone VI. It was an ugly place to live, with rain monopolized the weather. It was a backwater planet with an absurd power struggle between inexperienced politicians like Rebecca Ghalan and Jenna Alcatar. And then, there was this new battlemech problem that involved an ex Clanfolk he never knew, a mercenary unit he never heard of, Maskirovka agents he hated the most, and possibly the Federated Suns whose intention to send the 8th Fusiliers started to sound dubious. But in reality there was never a new battlemech nor its blueprint in Callone VI, only Hansen's Roughriders who massacred an entire city to get rid of their oppositions. This place, for lack of better words, was a mess.

A single ping on his radar woke him up from his daydreaming, and instinctively he veered off his course and ran passive radar. He took cover behind some rock formation on the semi-arid plain, waiting for possible patrol to sweep the area for him. Taking several deep breaths, he armed his PPCs and watched his console for any war machines that could pass him.

Fifteen minutes passed without changes, and Rocher was convinced nobody was looking for him. Using his jets he climbed up the rock formation to get a visual with the unidentified vessel. But it wasn't a vessel at all. It was a Calliope turret at the edge of a massive airfield. Hundreds of Mechbusters were being loaded by bombs, and a few that were finished started taxiing on the runways. About a company of battlemechs guarded the airfield, loitering between turrets.

"Kilo Actual, this is Delta Two-Alpha," Rocher called headquarters. "Visual contact with enemy airfield at Nav Theta. They're loading up Mechbusters with incendiaries. Either they know your location or they are planning to burn another city. Request back up… Now!"

"Delta Two-Alpha, this is Kilo Actual," Kyle's voice reverberated on the comlink. "Sahara is almost twenty clicks away from here. Best ETA is 10 minutes."

"We don't have ten minutes. A squadron of Mechbusters are already on the tarmac. I'm ready to strike, but I can't survive a company of heavy battlemechs and two dozen Calliopes. I need back up fast!"

"Delta Two-Alpha, we can't afford to lose mechs and mechwarriors in a hasty attack," Jenna called. "Just sit tight until we arrive, and report any movements from the Mechbusters."

But ten minutes could catapult two or three squadrons of Mechbusters to the sky. They were not strong enough to burn Eselex like Bervalla, but it needed only one accursed bomb at the wrong place at the wrong time to kill Meiko. That was what Rocher worried about the most.

"Just make it here as fast as you can," Rocher said, pushing the throttle forward. "I'll try to hold them on the ground."

A burst of yells and screams flooded his comlink, but Rocher simply pulled the plug. His _Uziel_ reached maximum sprint within 15 seconds, and soon enough the closest Calliopes fired their missiles at him. Rocher zigzagged his course, taking direct hit to the torso as he was getting closer, but mostly dodged the missiles. But when the mechs joined the fray, his mech started to lose armor at an alarming rate. Molten slag sprayed as laser bolts peppered him from the front. Homing missiles wiped out the weakened armor, exposing internal structure and delicate machineries. Minor fire broke out in various parts of the _Uziel_, taking up the heat level several notches even before its cannons barked. Rocher gritted his teeth as the _Uziel_ staggered uncontrollably as it tried not to fall down under the assault.

But soon the Mechbusters on the runway fell into Rocher's effective range, and he jetted up, bringing his mech soaring over several mechs and Calliopes. He lined up with the front most aircraft getting ready to take off, targeting the incendiary bombs underneath its wings, then fired his PPCs. The bomb explodes, sending the Mechbuster spinning on the tarmac before skidding off the runway and exploded.

Burning gel torched the next two Mechbusters, but the pilots ignored it and lined up their jets for takeoff. Rocher fired his missiles and machine guns at the lead Mechbuster. His missiles raked the front fuselage of the jet fighter just underneath the cockpit, and his bullets strafed the canopy, cracking the plexiglass. The pilot became nervous and hit the afterburner, but Rocher deliberately put his mech right in the Mechbuster's path. The tip of the Mechbuster wing grazed the _Uziel's_ left torso. The wing breached, and the Mechbuster skidded to a complete halt right in the middle of the runway, blocking others from taking off.

As pilots and technicians scrambled out of the aircraft to find an alternate route, Roughriders' heavy mechs poured into the vicinity and boxed Rocher from every direction. Rocher jumped around to dodge fire but there were just too many of them. Soon his _Uziel_ was all but a heap of scrap metal, Myomer bundles were set ablaze, and his reactor was overloaded. The _Uziel_ slouched, waiting haplessly as a _Penetrator_ raised its arm at Rocher's cockpit, ready to burn him.

That was when four dozen of missiles knocked it off from behind.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_**Plain 4-TR (Code-named Sahara),  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**October 4, 3078**_

"Jenna, James, set up perimeter defense for Rocher!" Shuran yelled on the comlink. "Austin, take your lance to burn the Mechbusters! Everybody else, let's send these dogs back to where they belong!"

"I'm right behind you," Kyle responded from his _Shadow Cat_, taking a quick lock at the _Penetrator_. The 75-ton Roughrider was still struggling to get up when Kyle's nickel-ferrous slug hammered its charred rear armor. The _Penetrator_ arched, spitting fire from its back. The Gauss slug lodged itself into the gyro, cutting off power cables and power generators. The _Penetrator_ slumped to the ground head first.

Shuran leapt into the sky and landed his _Thor_ in between a _Thanatos_ and a _Black Knight_ at point blank range. The _Thanatos_ fired its MRMs but Shuran side-stepped the attack, dodging it by a mere inch to his right. Most of the missiles hammered the _Black Knight_ on the torso. Shuran raised his LBX cannon, shoved it at the _Thanatos_' cockpit, then pulled the trigger. Plexiglass, metal shards, and bloody gristle burst from the cockpit as the _Thanatos_ backpedalled, swaying its arm uncontrollably, before falling back.

Lacking short-range weapon, the Black Knight tried to hammer the _Thor's_ cockpit using its hand, but Shuran took the sky, quickly stretching a gap for his PPC. The _Black Knight_ raised both arms, but Shuran outgunned it with his own PPC. The blue bolt cored the _Black Knight_ squarely on the chest, digging a crater on the curvy breast plate. His missiles followed suit, exploiting the crack even more. The _Black Knight_ teetered on its heels. It stopped, one arm aimed at the _Thor_ while the other cocked behind its body for balance support, but Shuran's LBX had recycled. The gun roared with reckless abandon and the sub munitions tore open the _Black Knight's_ weakened torso armor. The torso exploded in a geyser of fire, smoke, and burning ferro-fibrous chunks. The _Black Knight_ toppled behind like a log.

Jenna and James doubled up on a huge _Mauler_ that crept up behind Rocher, supposedly to finish him off. Jenna's missiles raced with James' RAC shells to pepper the _Mauler's_ broad shoulder. The _Mauler_ shrugged it off, then its quadruple AC2 flashed, showering James' _Dragon_ with high explosives. As the _Dragon_ shook and twisted, Jenna fired her large laser and light PPC. The _Mauler's_ left torso turned into glowing smelter. Trading laser for laser, the _Mauler_ blasted its lasers, knocking Jenna's short-range launcher out of commission.

James got up and fired his twin laser, melting another ton of armor off the _Mauler's_ left torso. The _Mauler_ twisted and hurled its missiles without lock. James lurched to parry the attack but half of the warheads swarmed the _Dragon_, shredding its front armor. Jenna fired another missile salvo straight at the _Mauler's_ mangled left torso, and this time, the explosions hit the loading mechanism of the left LRM15.

The _Mauler_ staggered, but not for long. Its autocannon quartet belched fire, sending high-explosive drones at Jenna's torso. The 45-tonner shook violently as the shells ripped the front armor apart, leaving it tattered in jagged edges. But James came out with a vengeance. Taking a short aim, he blasted his RAC5 and twin lasers in unison. Three consecutive explosions jolted the _Mauler_, shifting from one leg to the other to compensate the shockwave. Jenna linked her light PPC with her large laser and drilled the _Mauler's_ left torso. The entire left torso blew up in colorful flares, leaving the 90-ton assault swaying groggily. Its left arm dangled with a few strands of myomer.

As the _Mauler_ dropped to one knee, Jenna swerved past it to assist Rocher who was still trying to get up. "Rocher, can you walk?" she asked.

"Don't count me out yet," Rocher replied dryly. "I knocked out two Mechbusters on land, but the rest can still fly. Send more mechs to get them!"

"Leave it to Austin and his team," James added. "You've done enough. Let's go back to base."

Austin's _Blackjack_ swerved past a group of Roughriders mechs, followed by his lance. They thrust deep into the airfield, but missiles from the Calliopes stopped them. Several missiles exploded on his _Chimera_ lance mate, ripping out myomer bundles on its legs. It folded under the onslaught, and the _Chimera_ fell to its side. Another lance mate, a _Centurion_, stepped on a crossfire. Missiles from 3 different directions tore a nasty hole on its torso. The _Centurion_ twisted right to cover the hole, but an unfortunate missile flew straight into the hole and torched the reactor. Plasma spewed from the crack, and seconds later the _Centurion_ exploded.

"All units, find the damn tower control!" Austin cried out as the missile swarm started to shift to his direction. Explosions rattled his mech, making it almost impossible to do anything. But one lucky glance to his left side gave him the location of the turret control tower. Austin turned his mech around, painfully, and pushed his throttle to maximum. Missiles and ballistics strafed his _Blackjack_ from every direction, and it became a game of survival. But when his console started screaming critical hits, the tower fell into his killing range. Austin fired everything he got at the tower. The structure groaned under the assault, then slowly collapsed. And then, the missile rain stopped.

Without the missile pressure, Austin turned his mech to face the Mechbusters stranded in the tarmac. He deftly aimed for the incendiary bombs hanging underneath the wings. Fire raged out of control. It took him less than a minute to destroy half of the Mechbusters. He didn't bother to shoot the rest of the ordnance. The fire would take care of them.

"Mission accomplished," he reported through general frequency. "Mechbusters are gone!"

"Roughriders main army would be here any minute," Shuran replied. "All unit, disengage your enemy and return to base immediately! Move it!"

Jenna and James escorted Rocher to get back to Eselex, while Austin slipped past Roughriders garrisons to join with Jenna and James. There were not many Roughriders garrison units left, but nobody wanted to take the risk of facing Roughriders reinforcement. Shuran and Kyle stayed behind until all mechs evacuated the airfield, then started jogging back to Eselex.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_**Outskirt Eselex, Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**October 6, 3078**_

Once, a couple months ago, the Hansen's Roughriders were deemed unbeatable to the people of Callone VI. Their speed and tactic was vastly superior to the locals, not to mention their battlemechs and weaponries that outperformed the battlemechs of Callone VI, which could be considered a backwater planet. But that was yesterday. The destruction of Roughriders' airfield sent the entire planet into euphoria. Morale was at an all-time high since the Roughriders landed.

Shuran, Kyle, and Rocher knew what needed to be done. They were one step away from beating the Roughriders, and the time was perfect to bring the war to the Roughriders' doorstep. Jenna, however, had a different idea. She wanted to step back and nurse the injured before going into another bloodbath. This idea, of course, was supported by James and Meiko.  
>"Look, we lost many great supporters during the raid," Jenna argued. "Half of the mechs were damaged, and only less than 40 percent of mechwarriors are in their best shape. I don't want to send them to attack the palace in poor-conditioned battlemechs."<p>

"Your Highness, the morale of the Roughriders is very low at this point," Kyle rebuked. "Each day you wait, they will gain in confidence, and it will be harder and harder to break them in their own turf. You may think that we are undergunned, but as a matter of fact, we are at our biggest advantage over them. You cannot let it slip away."

"The Roughriders should know this one coming," James tuned in. "They know we are preparing the final assault. They should put their best mechs in their best defense scheme to guard the capitol. We are badly outgunned and outnumbered against them, even with our battlemechs in nominal condition."

"Let me tell you a story about an ancient Gaul village that was besieged by a Roman legion," Shuran spoke u p. "On the eve of the assault, the Gaul shaman told every man on the village that he had discovered an elixir that could increase one's strength tenfold. He gave each man a cup of his elixir. The next day the Gauls fought with ferocity unseen since the Spartans at Thermopylae, and the Roman legion was soundly beaten. During the victory feast, the village chieftain asked the shaman the secret of the elixir. Smiling ear to ear, the shaman replied, 'Tea.'

"The moral of the story is, Highness," Shuran looked into Jenna's eyes in the earnest, "you may never keep up with the strength of the Roughriders. You may never will. But if you believe you can beat them, you will beat them."

Jenna grasped the content of Shuran's story, but she was still hesitant to do another battle. "Still, I will be lying to them if I give them hope, while in reality I am not sure about it myself."

"Lying won't get you killed," Rocher added. "Waiting will, because the longer you wait, the stronger the Roughriders become. Just rally the troops for tomorrow. We'll take care of the rest."

"Do you believe it that much?" Meiko challenged Rocher's statement. "Do you really think we can win?"

"Why not? Nothing is impossible," Rocher replied brazenly. "You were the one that believed Jenna Alcatar would make a difference, and you were right. So why stop now, when we have a chance to end it?"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it," Jenna finally yielded. "We will attack the capitol tomorrow. I will address the troops soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitol Building, Bunkieki,<br>**__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**October 6, 3078**_

It was almost inconceivable that the Hansen's Roughriders were on the defense, pursued by angry locals. The technological advantage, the quality of the mechwarriors, the superior tactics and air power, all belonged to the mercenaries. All the locals had was one nifty Davion renegade. But it was all they needed. First he decimated a Roughriders' patrol. Then he busted up the jail. And now, he destroyed the Roughriders air superiority. Soon, he would launch an all-or-nothing attack at the capitol. That much Tenoch was certain.

Sitting on the main office overlooking the front yard, Tenoch watched lance commanders taking up positions, covering the capitol building from all directions. It was embarrassing, considering the Roughriders had everything within its grasp six months ago. Now everything spun out of control, and the Roughriders were barely holding on. What went wrong? Probably everything. And then, maybe nothing. Tenoch didn't care, and it didn't make any difference. Lucky for him Wolfgang Hansen wasn't around. This would seriously jeopardize Tenoch's career, and eventually his pay grade.

"Sir," one of his guards came. "Two envoys from the Outworlds Alliance ask for your presence. I told them to go away, but they insisted you would be interested."

"Send them in," Tenoch replied unenthusiastically. The guard rushed outside. Less than a minute later two men came in. Their arrogant smile made him want to take out his pistol and drill their foreheads.

"I know why you're here, you blood-sucking _Chupacabras_," Tenoch spat bitterly. "I am not interested. Why don't you just eat dirt and die!"

"I don't think you know why we are here," one of the envoys spoke up. "So I'll make it brief. Callone VI had been a part of Outworlds Alliance for centuries, up until Richard Marshall's leadership. When Marshall fell, the new government claimed that they would become a part of Federated Suns. This is unacceptable, so the Outworlds Alliance have been trying to find a way to get Callone VI back.

"You know the situation outside. Within 24 hours the rebellions will strike the capitol building. That's what we'd do if we were in their position, and that's what you'd do if you were in their position. They are growing strong exponentially, and this assault could be the end of your career, if not your life. Imagine the mighty Hansen's Roughriders falls in the hands of some indigenous of a backwater planet…"

"If you have something to say, then say it!" Tenoch lost his patience. "I don't have all day!"

"The Outworlds Alliance has been conducting the WarBug Initiatives for the last decade," the other envoy explained. "We are building new battlemechs to strengthen our front lines with the Federated Suns and Draconis Combine. The details are all in here, if you want to study their specs," he put a disc on Tenoch's table. "We have two full battalions of those mechs in Callone VI orbit. With a flick of a button we can deploy them around the capitol. In 12 hours you can triple your firepower. Imagine what would happen tomorrow when the rebels attack the capitol thinking that they would only fight the Hansen's Roughriders. You can crush them like insects."

"Alright, what's in it for you?" Tenoch asked.

"You defeat the rebellions. You rule Callone VI under Outworlds Alliance name."

Tenoch saw it coming. Two battalions of new battlemechs sounded really appealing. They would boost the Roughriders' fighting morale significantly. However, accepting Outworlds Alliance assistance meant that he had lost control of Callone VI. It was the same as acknowledging that he failed his mission. It was something his ego just wouldn't allow. Besides, he was not much of a ruler. The only way to rule a nation that he knew was martial law, and it wouldn't fit well with Outworlds Alliance plans for Callone VI.

"You think I'm desperate? You think I can't take care of my own problems?" Tenoch roared. "My troops with raze down the rebels without your help! So why don't you get out of here before I conjure up the will to fight and kill the both of you! You have nothing I need!"

"Too bad, Major," the envoys took some steps back and gave him a courtesy nod. "We'll pray for your soul."


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_**Capitol Building, Bunkieki,  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**October 7, 3078**_

Ripples of explosions almost knocked Rocher over as he sneaked past a disintegrating _Grasshopper_. The heavy mech, clearly a unit commander among Roughriders ranks, had been a huge threat for him in the past 10 minutes, and if it wasn't because of Shuran and Kyle, he would've had sustained critical damage. Rocher prided in his piloting skill and he rarely found anybody that could make him work out. This one was definitely one of them.

"My thanks. I appreciate it," he said as Shuran's _Thor_ swerved on his left.

As predicted, the Hansen's Roughriders put everything to guard the city capitol, turning it into their Alamo. Their defense formation consisted of several layers of heavy battlemechs, with the assaults forming the core of the formation guarding the capitol. Early attempt to break the formation managed to bring down the outermost layer but with heavy casualties. So Rocher devised a new strategy: a small team would penetrate the defense to attack the assault mechs directly. Unfortunately everybody quickly associated his plan with his erratic combat maneuver, so here he was, sneaking in between mechs while Shuran, Kyle, Austin and just about everybody else tried to keep the Roughriders occupied.

A _Marauder_ emerged and tried to cut Rocher's advance. Rocher simply gunned his jets, bringing his _Uziel_ flying over the 75-ton mech. The heavy mech trained all weapons to bring down the _Uziel_ but Rocher was one step ahead of it. He quickly landed outside of the _Marauder's_ firing arc, then hurtled out of danger. His bitter smile blossomed when he saw the sluggish _Marauder_ – sluggish, compared to his _Uziel_ – struggled to put him on its crosshair. It was tempting to turn around and just slug it out with the bigger mech, a fight he truly believed he could win. But it was not for today.

"Big-ass _Marauder_ on my six," Rocher hailed his comrades. "Does anybody want it?"

"I'll handle it," Austin's voice rang. "I have advantage in numbers."

"Careful with that double PPCs," Rocher jabbed him with a quick pointer. "It can ruin your day."

Austin's reply was lost in a series of explosions, and Rocher shielded his eyes, worried that his plexiglass window wouldn't hold against the hailstorm of splinters from exploded mech. He turned right, bringing his head down low as a stream of MRM flew inches away from his cockpit. A _Thanatos_ tried to give chase, but was quickly halted when Kyle Gauss slug slammed into its left waist, forcing it to twist.

That _Thanatos_ apparently belong to the last layer of defense, because right behind it stood the Roughriders' command lance. A _Charger_ A5 with a paint scheme different than Roughriders cammo trained its massive Autocannon 20 and shot its load. Rocher yanked his joystick as hard as he could, bringing his mech leaning heavily to the left. The _Charger_, accompanied by two _Cataphracts_ and one _Hercules_, shot their missiles in widespread arc, catching Rocher at the back. The impact almost toppled his _Uziel_, but Rocher held fought back to keep his mech standing.

"I'm engaging the command lance!" Rocher yelled on his comlink. "One _Charger_, A5 variant, possibly Major Tenoch himself, backed up by two _Cataphracts_ and one _Hercules_. The pressure is too high. I need some back up here!"

"I'm coming," Jenna answered.

"No! No! You stay behind!" Shuran boomed in response. "Austin, disengage your enemy and assist Rocher!"

"You can't just pull me out of a pitched situation, man!" Austin replied in protest. "My hands are full!"

"I'm fine, guys! I can take care of myself!" Jenna said, and a second later a series of missiles arced above the battlefield and hammered the _Hercules _in the chest. The two _Cataphracts_ responded, firing their cannons at Jenna's direction, but James hit them with his cannons from his _Dragon_, forcing them to turn away from Jenna.

That left the _Charger_ alone, and Rocher dove in to attack the assault mech. His PPCs tore a fresh wound right above the _Charger's_ autocannon. Rocher followed suit with his missiles, but the Charger's AMS picked them up before they did any damage. The 80-ton mech turned, firing everything it had in reckless abandon, hoping to catch Rocher, but Rocher hit his jump jets, bringing his mech sailing out of the _Charger's_ firing arc.

Something about the _Charger_ bothered Rocher. The mech fired its weapons blindly, covering a large area, hoping that a few rounds would hit Rocher eventually. It was a costly, amateurish way of fighting, and Rocher wouldn't have a problem with that if the mech wasn't an assault with a unique paint scheme, which told him that the mechwarrior was an ace. But whoever piloting it didn't fight like an ace. It fought like a cadet who just stepped into the cockpit of a battlemech for the first time.

The _Charger_ attacked again, firing its autocannon in a desperately brusque fashion, and eventually caught Rocher. He groaned as the _Uziel_ lurched, swept by the ferocity of the autocannon shells. But the _Uziel_ sprung back up, directly face to face with the giant assault. Rocher thumbed his PPC trigger, stunning the 80-ton mech with a double strike on the chest. As the mech staggered shrugging the attack, Rocher soared, bringing his mech just about the shoulder of the _Charger_. Then he extended his legs forward and let his mech fall.

The claw-like feet of the _Uziel_ crushed the head of the _Charger_.

Gliding down, Rocher watched as the headless _Charger_ limped aimlessly for several seconds, then crashed down the ground. Instead of took delight in killing the Roughriders leader, Rocher felt anxious. That kill was way too easy for the leader of an elite mercenary group like the Hansen's Roughriders. Perhaps Major Tenoch was a miserable mechwarrior in the first place, but at least he expected a respectable fight against a mech 30 tons heavier than his _Uziel_. That fight felt like a joke.

Rocher swung by to inspect the cockpit, but nothing was left of it except twisted bars of titanium and broken glass, stained with blood and gristle. Even if he could find the pilot under the metal rubbles, he would be grotesquely unrecognizable. Thus Rocher just had to assume that he killed the leader of the Hansen's Roughriders.

"All unit, this is Rocher," he announced through general frequency. "Lead mech is down. I repeat, the lead mech is down. This is our chance to end it!"

Losing its central commander quickly made the Hansen's Roughriders disintegrate into chaos. Five minutes after the _Charger_ fell, the defense formation crumbled. Some Roughriders tried to fight off the attackers, but as individuals, they were quickly routed out by Shuran, Kyle, and the rest of the locals.

It was really anticlimactic, and Rocher felt cheated. This was not the same Hansen's Roughriders who decimated the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers and burnt down the city of Bervalla in a swift and furious air raid. This was worse than NAIS cadre. It seemed like he just fought an entirely different group. And everything bore down to the ultimate question: who did he kill on the _Charger_? Tenoch? Or somebody else?

"It's over! I can't believe it's over!" Austin joyed over the end of the battle.

"That's for Bervalla, you murderous bastards!" James added. "This planet is ours once again!"

"Now we can rebuild Bervalla. I will establish collaborations with Federated Suns so an attack like this does not happen again," Jenna tuned in.

For the locals, it hardly mattered. They beat the Hansen's Roughriders. They avenged Bervalla. They were free. Perhaps that was the way to look at everything. They won the war, period. Now they could finally move forward.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_**Starport, Bunkieki,  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**October 17, 3078**_

Within a week of the fall of Bunkieki to the hands of Jenna Alcatar and her dauntless warriors, Callone VI returned to Federated Commonwealth. Jenna resumed the position left by Governor Butler. She became the Governess of Callone VI, leaving behind the Duchess title which still brought bitter taste to some citizens. James, Austin, and both Butler girls held various positions in the new government. Rocher made sure that MI5 was aware of the situation in Callone VI and that the locals were in need of a decent garrison unit.

The survivors of the Hansen's Roughriders were driven off world. As Rocher expected, the body of the pilot of the _Charger A5_ was in a very bad shape, so its identity was still unknown. Most believed that it was Major Tenoch himself due to the fact that the Roughriders' defense formation crumbled within minutes of his demise. But Rocher still had some difficulty believing that he indeed killed Major Tenoch. Nevertheless, the battle had been won, and the elite mercenary unit had been beaten. There was no need to spark a new controversy.

And so it was time for everybody to go home.

The soft hum of the dropship echoed through the landing pad, a sign that the transport was getting ready to lift off. Technicians scurried around the egg-shaped Union-Class dropship with checklists on their hands. A couple of _Powerman_ loadermech stuffed luggages and food into the dropship's compartments for the long interstellar journey to various parts of the Inner Sphere. The large APU's left the dropship one by one, and the electronic board showed that the passengers had approximately 15 minutes before the dropship left Callone VI.

"I guess this is it," Rocher quipped. He was in the platform, waiting for lift off with Shuran, Kyle, and Samantha. Their battlemechs had been secured inside the dropship. The newly-elected Governess Jenna sent them off, along with James, Austin, and Meiko. "All good things must come to an end. It was very nice getting to know you and fighting by your side. If you consider joining AFFS, come talk to me. I may know some body that can help you out."

"This is our home, and we have a lot of cleaning up to do," Jenna replied. "Why don't you stay with us for a while? We need your expertise to build a strong defense. We can negotiate a deal if that's what you want."

"My wife is still in danger," Shuran said with gravely voice. "I just sent an HPG message to the Maskirovka agents, saying that I had what they wanted. They would expect me to come home as soon as possible. If I'm late, they will kill my wife."

"We have obligation to our unit too," Kyle added. "The CO of Arctic Wolves expected us to come back with the blueprint of the cyborg army. We have some explaining why we ended up in a fight against the Hansen's Roughriders."

Jenna turned to Rocher. "What about you?"

Rocher traded stare with Jenna, then with Meiko. Part of him wanted to stay behind and explore his future with Meiko. But if he did that, he would be considered AWOL from the AFFS. He was not ready for that. He still hadn't gotten a chance to avenge his father, and he didn't want to trade that opportunity for a girl, although Meiko was a girl beyond his dream.

"I'm a soldier of the Armed Force of the Federated Suns," in the end, Rocher chose to stay with the Davions. "My work here is done, and it is my duty to report back to New Syrtis. I'll be wherever the Federated Suns need me." He looked at Meiko in the earnest. "Still won't consider coming to New Syrtis, will you?"

Meiko puffed a heavy, labored breath. "You heard Jenna," she sighed exasperatedly. "This is my home, and we have a lot of cleaning up to do. As much as you're needed in New Syrtis, I'm needed here in Callone VI."

"Well, then, I guess there's one thing left to say," Rocher forced a smile and extended his hand for a shake. "Nice meeting you, Meiko. Perhaps in the future, if we're not too caught up with our own duties, we can get together again and catch up with each other."

"I would certainly like that," Meiko replied, and walked past Rocher's arm to give him a hug. "Take care, Rocher. Send me postcards sometime."

But Rocher pressed his cheek on hers and whispered in her ear almost inaudibly, "I killed the Roughriders' lead mech, but I don't think he was Tenoch. So watch your back. This war may not be over."

Meiko's body stiffened, but Rocher quickly pushed her out, looking her in the eyes, and sent an unspoken message that he didn't want anybody else to know, lest she created unnecessary distress among the newly-appointed government. That information was for her and her alone.

Meiko understood what he wanted, and she kissed him. Her knees wobbled as the memory of that one magical night overloaded her mind. But she knew it wasn't meant to be. There was too much pride and too much loyalty to each other's factions for them to move past a one night stand. So that night was all she would ever had from him.

"Five minutes to liftoff," Samantha stated. "We'd better get inside. Governess, it's a pleasure working with you."

"The honor is mine," Jenna replied and shook her hand. They traded smile and shakes for a while, then Rocher, Shuran, Kyle, and Samantha climbed the ramp into the dropship.

As Rocher strapped himself on the passenger seat, Kyle leaned toward him. "Is it worth it?"

"What's worth it?" Rocher replied unenthusiastically.

"I saw you with that girl Meiko, and that's not just a goodbye kiss. Is your pride and your loyalty to Federated Suns worth her?"

"You fight for money, mercenary," Rocher scoffed bitterly. "And you dare to judge me?"

"I'm not judging you. Just remember what the FedSun made use of your devotion."

That was a very good point, and Rocher recalled his conversation with Kyle and Shuran the first time they met. There was a hidden intention of the deployment of the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers at Callone VI, and Rocher intended to bring everything into the open on his debriefing. As for Meiko, this just had to do for now, at least until he sorted everything out.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_**Capitol, Bunkieki,  
><strong>__**Callone VI, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**October 18, 3078**_

As far as Meiko could remember, many parts of Bunkieki capitol was destroyed during the initial attack by the Hansen's Roughriders, the day she was forced to leave General Butler to die. During the six month occupation by the Roughriders, they rebuilt the destroyed part. They look out of the place since nothing matched the original parts of the capitol, but Meiko didn't complain. It was better to have a complete building than nothing.

Meiko didn't know if it was Rebecca Ghalan that rebuilt those parts or Major Tenoch. It was funny to think that whoever rebuilt those parts must have thought that he or she would reign Callone VI for quite some time, but in the end nobody stayed to enjoy it. Rebecca killed herself and Tenoch was supposedly killed by Rocher.

That brought up another problem, and Meiko paused on the flying corridor, contemplating on the last message Rocher gave her before flying off back to New Syrtis. What if Tenoch was still alive? Would he want to usurp Jenna to reclaim the throne? That would certainly prompt another bloodbath since Tenoch had no regards of human lives. But would he do it for Callone VI, a backwater planet in the border of Federated Suns and Outworlds Alliance? What was it here that attracted people halfway across the Inner Sphere to come and gamble their lives? Was it worth the trouble?

"Are you alright, my friend?" Jenna caught Meiko daydreaming alone in the corridor.

"Yes, yes, Highness, I'm just…" Meiko stammered. "Too much things to think about, too much things to do, now that we have everything back in our hands…"

"I'm not asking about everything," Jenna grabbed and tugged Meiko's arm, prompting the later to walk beside her. "I'm asking about you. How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm fine," Meiko didn't really know where the conversation was heading. "I'm feeling fine."

"You don't sound like fine to me," Jenna smiled, "not since that young Davion left our planet. You've been daydreaming a lot."

Meiko didn't know how red her face became. "Like anybody that comes from AFFS, he is as pompous as Victor Steiner Davion himself. His illusion of grandeur has no place in Callone VI. I'm just glad he's gone."

"Is that the truth?" Jenna stopped and looked Meiko in the eyes, challenging her to back up her claim. "Then why do you change?"

There was a moment of doubt when Meiko thought she would spill everything, including Rocher's final message to her. But what if Rocher was wrong? The consequence of spreading false rumor was a loss of trust, and Meiko didn't want to risk it. "We spent one night together," she said, trying to distract Jenna. "Aside from his lewd and arrogant behavior, he's a caring man. Some part of me still hopes that he would spend more time here. But as we both know, the AFFS is a higher priority for him than me."

Jenna chuckled. "Do you miss him?"

Meiko swallowed hard to clear her throat. "We're finished, Your Highness. He's gone. I'm here to serve you."

"Good, because I have a special job for you, and I have to know if you're emotionally capable to do it."

"Anything, Ma'am," Meiko held Jenna's arm. "I am ready for anything."

"Fine," Jenna sighed and continued walking on the corridor. "I just received a message from MI5. Most of AFFS units are either to fighting off the Word of Blake or garrisoning the Capellan border. They can't send another AFFS unit, but they will send the Nordic Fox Mercenary Regiment. The Nordic Fox will help us garrison Callone VI and train local troops. James Taylor will assume command as our 'general of the army'. His tenure with the mercenary unit is useful in dealing with the Nordic Fox as well as managing our own troops. Austin Meriam has agreed to handle the foreign trades. Although he spent his young days playing music, he has some training how to do exchanges. The Butler Sisters will handle domestic affairs. I know them, they are really good at that.

"I decided to rebuild our old secret service agency, and I want you to be in charge of it," Jenna continued. "Your job is to protect me, or whoever leads Callone VI, from any kind of harm. You answer to me and to me alone. For a start, I have listed Reeza, James' cousin, and Nerissa, my long time supporter, as your initial subordinates. Marigold, the Roughriders' infantry you captured, also expressed her interest in joining us. I offered her a chance to redeem herself and she took it."

"No, no, no," Meiko shook her head. "She wanted to kill you."

"She had to do what she had to do, but she was opposed to Tenoch's savagery," Jenna explained. "In fact, a lot of Roughriders didn't agree with Tenoch's strategy to hit non-military targets to suppress us. Too bad many of them didn't have a chance to do amend themselves."

"What about Kaito?" Meiko asked. "He was my partner in many occasions."

"Kaito will not be a part of it," Jenna's voice was marred with hesitation. "Multiple sources said he was opposed to me and didn't want me to be in charge again. I cannot have somebody that does not believe in me as my personal guard."

"But I need his expertise," Meiko protested. "He's a good infantry, and he's a good agent."

"He will be the auxiliary member of the secret service, but not a full member. You, on the other hand, showed an untainted loyalty during this crisis, and I am more than happy to give the position of the leader to you. I talked to James about this, and he agreed with my decision."

Meiko knew she didn't have a choice. Jenna didn't give her much room to reject the offer, if it could be regaded as an offer. It was just a formality. In reality, the position was already hers. So it was only natural that Meiko replied, "I'll be happy to serve you, Highness."

"I know you'll see it that way," Jenna slapped Meiko's arm. "Now, I expect your proposal within a week."

"Proposal?" Meiko squinted. "What for?"

"But Meiko, isn't it what we girls are good at?"Jenna jabbed her with a smile. "Shopping?"

Meiko replied with a hearty smile. "Shopping it is!"


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_**8th Syrtis Fusiliers Headquarters,  
><strong>__**Saso, New Syrtis,  
><strong>__**Capellan March, Federated Sun,  
><strong>__**December 16, 3078**_

The journey back to New Syrtis was long and uneventful, and now Rocher was back at the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers headquarters. He and the other survivors of the unit were debriefed by a major who looked like he just graduated from simulation academy. Young, brash, and had absolutely no idea of the gritty stuffs of the battle, the major rambled on how the mission went beyond everybody's expectation, and how the survivors of the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers made the Federated Suns proud.

"You have performed your duty above and beyond, Subaltern Rocher," the major singled out on Rocher. "The 8th Syrtis Fusiliers were sent to Callone VI to reinforce the Royal Lion Lancers with no clear intelligence report who and what your oppositions were. You met hard opposition from the enemies who turned out to be the elite mercenary unit Hansen's Roughriders. Eighty percent of the Fusiliers were decimated during initial dropoff, another ten percent during the first ground contact. But since then you initiated collaboration with local force to beat the Roughriders. It was an impressive show of bravery, resourcefulness, and loyalty to the Federated Suns."

Rocher listened to the debriefing with little interest. He knew that the Federated Suns would commend his action profusely during his Callone VI campaign, showered him with medals and ranks, and probably a chance to transfer to one of Davion's elites like The Revenants, which was Victor's personal unit, or the 2nd Robinson Rangers, Tancred's best. It could be a very attractive boost for his young career.

But somehow none of those piqued her interest anymore. The month-long journey back to New Syrtis provided him with enough time to ponder about his campaign at Callone VI, and the more he thought about it, the less everything made sense. There were a lot of Davion units that were much closer to Callone VI than the 8th. Why would FedSuns send a unit halfway across the Inner Sphere to reinforce another Davion unit in the border of periphery? Why couldn't they send mercenary units like the Kell Hounds? Surely Morgan Kell would be happy to square off against Wolfgang Hansen in the field of battle.

The more he thought about it, the more everything looked like the FedSuns was making use of him. Rocher realized that, as a soldier, he shouldn't have questioned his order. He was supposed to carry it with all his heart. But the thought of the FedSuns using the 8th as anything other than its purpose put a bitter taste about the Davions in his mind. It eroded his high esteem for the AFFS.

"Your performance can be a benchmark of how a Davion soldier should perform in the line of duty," the major continued on. "Therefore the Federated Suns is proud to give you the Knight of The Federated Suns medal. Also, you will receive a promotion to Leftenant. The ceremony will be in two days. Congratulations, Leftenant Rocher. We are proud to have a young soldier with strong dedication like you."

"Permission to speak freely, Sir," Rocher seized the moment. "What was the 8th Syrtis Fusiliers doing at Callone VI? We are an counter-Capellan unit, Sir. We are trained to accustom ourselves with Capellan doctrine of warfare. Why did you send us there?"

"That is not a relevant question, Leftenant," the major replied. "You do what you're told."

"Information from local fighting force revealed that Callone VI was the hotbed for a new kind of battlemechs with pilots similar to Manei Domini. These new technologies attracted three different mercenary units and a Maskirovka operative who happens to be a former Clan mechwarrior. Why weren't we given this information prior to dropoff, Sir? We could've taken extra measurements to suppress the casualties."

"Intelligence report was hazy, Leftenant. We didn't know which one was true at the time."

"I refuse to believe that, Sir," Rocher launched his fury full force. "There is no way three mercenary units across the Inner Sphere knew more than MI5. I think you were aware of the situation. You sent us there not to reinforce the Royal Lion Lancers. You sent us there as a test of strength for these new technologies to see how they perform in real combat situation. Based on how long the 8th stood against the new technologies, you would send a second force, which would be your primary striking force, either to capture them or wipe them altogether. You never expected the 8th to return to New Syrtis, did you, Sir?"

"That is a need to know basis only, Leftenant," the major maintained his composure. "This is a baseless accusation against the Federated Suns, Leftenant, and you are crossing the line. Since you are the newest Knight of the Federated Suns recipient, I choose to ignore your absurd rant for now. But bear in mind that this behavior is not forgotten. You will have to deal with this in due time, and I will make sure your punishment is as severe as can be!"

But Rocher broke his stance. "That won't be necessary, Sir. I quit."

"Leftenant, if you walk away from me, I will make sure your commendation cancelled, and you will be court martialed!" the major fumed. "Understand me, Soldier?"

Rocher simply turned his back on the major. "Perfectly clear, Major." Then he walked out of the room.

"Leftenant Rocher! Come back at once!" the major roared and drew his pistol. "Deserters are punishable by death!"

"Shoot me, then," Rocher kept walking, not once turned to face the major again. He reached the elevator, waited for the door to open, then punched the button to the ground level. He took several deep breaths, knowing that it would be the last time he would walk through the Davion building anywhere in the Inner Sphere. He understood the consequences; as soon as he walked out of the front gate, the FedSuns would regard him as a deserter. He would be stripped from everything he worked so hard to achieve. The Davions might even issue a death warrant on him. It was a savage ending to his short and stellar career.

However, Rocher wouldn't have it any other way.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Note: **This chapter contains graphic violence. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuani IV,<br>**__**Former Free Worlds League,  
><strong>__**December 28, 3078**_

The steam from the dropship orifices was still hissing when Shuran trundled down the ramp. He ignored the techs and starport crews shouting warnings at him, trying to get him out of the way of loadermechs and cargo trucks. He ignored the dropship crews yelling at him, asking him to take his _Thor_ out of the dropship bay as soon as possible. He didn't care. He waited months to get back home, and all he wanted was Nisha. Everything else had to wait.

At the end of the landing pad he saw Youw standing alone. Shuran knew it would happen. The deal was the mech, or its information, for his wife, and the Capellan agents wouldn't make it easy for him until they could squeeze everything out of him. And even then, Shuran didn't know if they would let him live. As soon as they got they wanted, they might as well kill him.

But for Shuran, as long as Nisha was freed, nothing else mattered.

"Welcome back, Mr. Thomela," Youw greeted him as he reached the end of the landing pad. "It's been quite a while since we last meet. I hope you have some fun time in the periphery and an enjoyable trip back home."

"Save your rubbish formality for yourself, Capellan," Shuran replied curtly. "I have what you want." He drew a disc from his pocket and showed it to Youw. "This disc contains everything you need to know about the battlemech. Blueprints, specs, battleROM, and even video clips of its field tests. I have done everything on my end. Now I expect you to stay true to your words."

"Give me the disc," Youw extended his arm.

But Shuran stepped back. "Not until you release my wife."

"Look, we've been patient with you, but you're continually testing our patience," Youw muttered, swallowing his rage. "Do you not know how many daggers we put behind your wife's back? With just a snap of my fingers, your wife is dead. How many times we have to tell you that you are not in the position to negotiate, Mr. Thomela? Give me the goddamn disc!"

"Go ahead, then, kill her," Shuran answered with equal intensity. "I will destroy this disc, then you will kill me. Nobody wins. I can afford that, Mr. Youw. I should have been dead long time ago, and only by the grace of the Lorin family did I survive. But you, you've spent hundreds of thousands of Capellan's c-bills to get this information, and when I destroy this disc, you 'll get nothing. You waste Capellan's time and money. You just have to take it up with the Capellans, and believe me, you'll have to pay it with your career."

"I see that you've prepared yourself well," Youw smiled bitterly.

"Negotiation is easy when you have nothing to lose, Mr. Youw. Now show me my wife."

Youw made an exasperating grunt, then flicked his comset open. A minute later Youw's partner Tzou came out of the building with Nisha in tow. She seemed to be in good health, and there was no sign of physical or mental abuse. She just looked scared.

"Alright, Mr. Thomela, we gave you what you want," Tzou said, pushing Nisha gently. "Now give us what we want."

"Let her go," Shuran hoisted the disc in front of him, "then the disc is yours."

"She is not going anywhere until we prove that the disc is what you said it was," Tzou drew a holodisc player out of his pocket. "Put the disc in here. As soon as we are satisfied with it, you two can go with yo…"

Before Tzou finished his sentence, a sharp buzz whizzed in the air, then half of Tzou's head exploded, spraying blood to Youw and Nisha. Tzou's body arced backward and crashed to the ground. Nisha instantly screamed in horror, and Youw needed a few seconds to access the situation. He just stood there like an idiot.

"Nisha get down!" Shuran yelled, crouching with his hands extended, trying to get her to duck. But Nisha was hysterical, and she just stood there screaming from the top of her lung.

"You bastard!" Youw drew his pistol and aimed it at Shuran. "Die you _dew nay lo…"_

Another sharp whiz echoed, and Youw's throat burst like a geyser, spilling blood and gristle to the hard plastered ground. The Capellan agent tottered, gurgling and coughing blood, before stumbling into a stack of drums.

Shuran dashed forward, grabbing Nisha and took her behind a building as starport crews and law enforcers started spilling into the vicinity. He wiped Nisha's face with his shirt and let her hyperventilate on his chest until she calmed down.

"You're safe, there's nothing to worry about," Shuran said, watching the police and ground troops carrying Lorin family crest sealed the area. Some starport crews and bystanders pointed in his directions, but for some reason unknown to him the police seemed to ignore them. They just got busy with the two Capellan bodies and the frantic crowd. "I am sorry you have to see all of these, but it's the only way we can survive this ordeal."

Nisha was unable to speak. She was completely hysterical, and she could just hang on to Shuran for comfort while her breathing came in short gasps.

Shuran grabbed his comset and dialed some numbers. "We are safe. I am indebted to you."

"No trouble for us. Just regard this as a token of friendship, although we may ask you for a favor in return," Kyle's voice rang loud and clear. "But that's for the future. Now go back with your life, and stay out of trouble."

"Thank you," Shuran replied, then slowly Nisha out of the landing pad, away from the grisly image. The Capellan might not let this go unavenged, but like Kyle said, there would be time to deal with it. There was enough trouble for today.


	35. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_**Hansen's Roughriders Headquarters,  
><strong>__**Dragon's Gate, Bromhead,  
><strong>__**Capellan March, Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**December 25, 3078**_

Colonel Wolfgang Hansen dimmed the light in his room so the hologram stood out in the dark. A mischievous smile escaped his lips as the hologram sprouted the image of _Cleaver_ battlemech, a fine product he acquired – stole, technically – from the Ghalan family. Playing with his remote controller, he switched from weapon to weapon, trying to find the best configuration in terms of damage per weight, and his first choice was always with PPC, the signature weapon of his command lance. However, he found out that RAC5 had similar damage per weight with the PPC with much less heat buildup, and if not because the notorious jamming problem, he would've put two RAC5 on each mech, and he would've had a very formidable force, probably the deadliest in the Inner Sphere.

"The battle report from Callone VI stated that the AW-001 pilots are still unrealiable," his aide said as he flipped through the specs. "On some occasion, the cyborgs got confused and shot at each other. They're not really tough either, compared to the Manei Domini. One Celestial mech can kill a lance of normal battlemechs before being destroyed. The _Cleaver's_ record is a far cry from that."

"That's because whoever operated these machines were morons," Wolfgang snuffed. "The AW-001 is a refinement of Manei Domini; tough, completely obedient, without that smug misbehavior of the Manei Domini. The Ghalan family just didn't know how to use it aside from selling it to the highest bidder. And even so, I won this technological advantage virtually free."

"But we lost Tenoch's regiment, Sir."

"I always want to get rid of that immoral sonofabitch anyway."

"Sir? I don't understand," the aide cocked his eyebrows.

"Major Tenoch has been a thorn in my flesh for far too long," Wolfgang switched the holovideo to Tenoch's dossier. "He's a man of no finesse, just savagery after savagery to reach his objective. While effective, he destroyed the reputation of the Roughriders and turned us into barbarians covered in high-tech equipments. His regiment consists of old technology, some even predate Clan invasion. So him and his regiment being wasted at a backwater planet is a good tradeoff for the new _Cleaver_ mechs we just acquired."

"But they're untested, Sir," the aide pressed on his dissatisfaction with the _Cleaver's_ data. "The only time they went to war was at Callone VI, and even then they were beaten by rag-tag units. I don't see how these new battlemechs can be a modernization of the battle-hardened Major Tenoch."

"You need to learn a lot, my young aide," Wolfgang switched to a dossier of a young woman with sparkling blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. "Twenty years ago this woman joined the Hansen's Roughriders under Sebastian Knell's company, the Knell's Cavaliers. They were bludgeoned by the Zhanzheng deGuang at Carver V. Sebastian Knell and all ranking officers were killed, leaving her at the helm of the dying Cavaliers. Somehow she pulled off a miracle and beat the Zhanzheng deGuang, then escaped off world. But instead of returning to the Roughriders, she claimed the remaining members of the Cavaliers, the mission payment, and the salvage as her own. She used them to create her own unit, the Ridinghood Cavaliers, cut off from the Roughriders."

"She stole money from the Roughriders," the aide started to follow Wolfgang's direction, "and you want her to pay for her sin."

"I've waited twenty years for this opportunity," Wolfgang got up, looking at the hologram intensely. "Over the years the bitch has been fortifying herself behind Davion and Clan materials. Now I have the perfect weapons to destroy her buttressing. This will be a test for the _Cleaver_ battlemechs, and a chance to erase that mistake once and for all."

"But how can you find her?"

"Oh, I know where she is," Wolfgang grinned as he pulled up a drab beige planet. "New St. Andrews."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outworlds Alliance Flagship <em>Sword of Avellar_,  
><em>**_**Orbit of Callone VI,  
><strong>__**Federated Suns,  
><strong>__**December 25, 3078**_

Chairman Ricardo Avellar looked over the planet Callone VI through the window of his quarter. The troubled world had changed government several times within 10 years, and bloodshed ensued every time a new government arose. The small planet resembled Chaos March in the mid 60's where governors rose and fell in a blink of an eye, and nobody could get total control of the situation. The new government seemed to settle down, snugly enveloped in the blanket of the Nordic Fox Mercenary Regiment who was handsomely paid by the Federated Suns. As such, the planet officially belonged to the Davion family.

It was surprising how the Avellar family, the lifetime ruller of the Outworlds Alliance, regarded this backwater planet as a critical must-have. Nothing there was worth the trouble, not since the Ghalan family took their treasure offworld. Ricardo didn't care about Callone VI, and he preferred spending his time on a more stable world. But the Outworlds Alliance wanted Callone VI back, and it was his job to get it back. The irony squeezed a sour grin on his face as he observed the contour of the planet, studying the terrain.

The door of his quarter slid open and a shipmate burst in without his permission. "Chairman," the shipmate stated, "your guest is waiting."

"Send him in," Ricardo replied without turning. The sound of heavy footsteps reverberated in his quarter, and Ricardo let out a derogatory chuckle as the footsteps stopped behind his back.

"Major Tenoch, glad you decided to join us," Ricardo said, still having his back against the door. "It's just unfortunate that your soldiers chose to be dumb patriots. Such a waste of lives and talents."

Tenoch's face turned bright red as the insult struck him straight to the heart. Of course he didn't inform his soldiers about his decision. His pride sent the Alliance's envoys home and his troops to the battlefield against the outnumbered but massively confident rebels, but when the rebels started gaining ground, he decided he wasn't ready to die. He sneaked out from the battle, leaving his troops, and searched for asylum at the Outworlds Alliance.

"The WarBug Initiative is about to begin, and we are the tip of the Alliance's spear," Ricardo turned around, facing the bedraggled former field commander of the Hansen's Roughriders. "Soon worlds from Federated Suns will fall into the Alliance's hands, and Callone VI will be the first of them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tenoch's voice was hoarse from the pent-up shame. "Send me down with your troops. I will raze down the new government to the ground! I will reclaim Callone VI for the Outworlds Alliance! Give me your power and the planet will be yours!"

"Patience, Major," Ricardo replied calmly. "The Nordic Fox has its claws dug deep into Callone VI soil. I don't want any bloodbath yet, not at this stage. First we have to flush the mercenaries out of Callone VI. When the planet is not under the Foxes' grip anymore, then you can have it."

"I can take on the Nordic Fox!"

"You couldn't take on the locals _without_ the Nordic Fox," Ricardo threw another barb at Tenoch. "Now you're telling me you can do it with _my_ battlemechs?"

"Apologies, Chairman," Tenoch struggled to swallow his pride. "But how are we going to get the damn mercenaries out? Choke the cash flow?"

Ricardo turned his back at Tenoch, watching the planet through his window again. "Let's see how smart Jenna Alcatar really is."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Normally I don't like unresolved ending but through times I found it very useful if I want to resurrect my characters for another story in the future. The original story (_My Father's Friend_ by **Ulquorra9000**) is never intended to be longer than one story plot, but I fell in love with the characters, and throughout this story I fell in love with all the characters (mine and his) and the interactions between them. So I intentionally left this one hanging. With the sadistic Major Tenoch finding his way to the Outworlds Alliance which is on the brink of expansion (and future merger with the Snow Raven), the posibilities are limitless for these guys. Who knows? But for now, let's just stop here, take a deep breath, and enjoy the victory.

Thank you for **Ulquiorra9000**, **stonegnome1**, and **The Colonel** for reviews, **Sovyetfox** (Cory) from _deviantArt_ who lent me the Nordic Fox, and all who reads but don't review. I really appreciate the time you spent reading and enjoying this story. My next plan is to wrap up _I,Kerensky 4 _which is gearing toward its climax, then I have a plan to go back to 3048, back to the time when the Clans were an unstoppable force driving toward Terra. At this moment I don't have a plan to continue this story, but like I said, who knows…


End file.
